Love of a father and daughter
by CID Daya's lover
Summary: It's a father and daughter story. To know the story, please read the story and review it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋, friends, readers, writers and reviewers. I have a 🆕 story. I know that I have to finish my previous story and I will post the next chapter of my story sacrifice as soon as possible!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Introduction :-**

 **Jai** \- Senior Inspector of CID. He loves his job but more than his job, he loves his daughter Diya. Jai is a single parent and he and his daughter has a wonderful bonding with each other. Jai would do anything for his daughter.

 **Diya** \- Daughter of Jai and loves her father very much. Diya and Jai have a wonderful bonding and understanding. Diya is a mature girl and pet of CID team.

 **Priya** \- Jai's ex-wife and Diya's mother. She totally hates Jai the most. She loves her son Sanjay more than anything else even more than her own daughter Diya. Priya never miss a single opportunity to insult Jai or the CID team in front of everyone.

 **Sanjay** \- Elder son of Jai. He loves his mother more than anything else.. Hates Jai and Diya the most. He won't miss a single opportunity to insult Diya in front of everyone. Diya and Sanjay are twins

 **Ravi** \- Priya's father, Sanjay and Diya's grandfather 👴 and Jai's father-in-law.. Ravi is a successful business man

 **Naina** \- Priya's mother, Diya and Sanjay's grandmother 👵 and Jai's mother-in-law. Naina is partner of her husband's business. Naina is a little bit of old tradition.

 **Rest of the CID team will be in the story too!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Title - Love of a father and daughter**

 **Here the story starts**

It was weekend and in a house 🏡, a 4 years old girl 👧 was standing in front of door 🚪 and waiting for someone. She see the clock which was showing 7pm ⏰ and she again start to see out of the house 🏡. After half an hour later, a car 🚙 stop in front of the house 🏡 and the person in the car 🚙 say

 **Person** \- Now you are died my friend... Looks like she is very much angry 😡 on me. Let's hope this gift 🎁, will make her happy

The person got down from the car 🚙 and went to the little girl 👧 but the little girl was very much angry 😡 on the person and ask

 **Little girl 👧** \- Why are you late again **Jai**? (angry 😡)

 **Jai** \- Sorry 🙏 **Diya** , I had a meeting with DCP sir

 **Diya** \- You promised me to take me to dinner tonight

Jai - We can go now too. It is only 7:30pm 🕢 and I have reserved a table for us in your favorite restaurant

Diya - Near the beach or in the mall?

Jai - Mall and I was planning to go shopping

Diya - Yes, you are best papa ( happily 😁)

Jai - I have bought you a gift 🎁 for coming late

Diya takes the gift 🎁 and ran into the house 🏡 and sit on the sofa and was opening her gift 🎁. Jai smile seeing her excitement and went to change. After 20 minutes later, Jai came to hall and ask

Jai - Diya, ready to go?

Diya - Yes papa!

Jai carry his daughter and went to his car 🚙 and makes Diya to sit on the passager seat and fasten her seat belts and he sit on the driver seat and drive to mall. Diya was very much excited to go outing with her father. Jai was always busy with his work that he would rarely spend time with his daughter. In the mall parking lot, Diya was asking

Diya - Papa, are we going to buy the 🆕 dress I told you?

Jai - Yes

Diya - Matching shoes?

Jai - Yes Diya

Diya - We will play in the play area?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - After dinner, ice cream?

Jai - 🆗 meri maa, we will do whatever you want to do

Jai carry Diya and went to the mall and let Diya down in the entrance of the mall. Diya was running everywhere and Jai was smiling 😀 and seeing his daughter's happiness. Jai and Diya were in lifestyle store in girls section and Jai was the only see the dress and Diya was playing on her father's mobile phone 📱! Jai was continually asking about dresses and Diya was answering without seeing the dress and Jai see her and ask

Jai - Diya look what you want and without seeing how do you say you like it?

Diya - Papa whatever you choose for me is always the best so I believe you and I know that you won't choose which is not good for me

Jai smile and ask

Jai - Will you please come here and choose your favorite dress?

Diya - 🆗!

Diya choose two ✌ to three different styles and colors dresses and say

Diya - Now it is your turn to buy something 🆕 for yourself

Jai - First let us go check this in trial room then let us think about that

Diya - Fine.

Diya went to trial room while Jai was checking on other clothes his daughter may like. Jai knows how choosey his daughter is and very rarely she shops like him. Jai see a beautiful short dress which his wife would have bought right now without his permission. Jai try to forget his wife and went to trial room where his daughter was. Diya was standing out of the trial room and ask

Diya - How do I look?

Jai - Good but little bit tight, I think we should change it to bigger size so it will be easier for you to use it in the future

Diya - I think you are right.

Diya can say that her father was mood out because of something so she they changed the dress and went to play area. Diya was playing with other kids and Jai was sitting on a bench and keeping an eye on her. Jai just realized that his daughter was his only happiness right now and his CID team. Without both of them, he is nothing. Diya went to her father and say

Diya Play with me now please

Jai smile and both father and daughter were playing different types of games. After games, Jai and Diya went to have dinner in Diya's favorite restaurant. In the restaurant, Jai ordered Diya's favorite food. Diya ask

Diya - Papa, are you okay?

Jai - Yes, I am 🆗! Why are you asking?

Diya - You looked mood off in the clothes shop

Jai - Nothing Diya. I am 🆗 now!

Diya - Papa, today evening a letter ✉ came home 🏡

Jai - Is it her?

Diya - Yes! I don't want to go there or to her.

Jai - Don't worry about it. She called me and said she was going to 🆕 York 🗽 so she won't be able to take you so you are going to stay with me this weekend.

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Don't you miss her?

Diya - She was never there whenever I wanted her so the answer is no

Jai - I am also the same

Diya - You try but she doesn't even try or know anything about me and you know everything about me. All she cares about is her son, money 💵 and work

Jai - Do you try to understand Sanjay?

Diya - No use. He keeps making me angry 😡

Jai - Please try to be careful with him or else you know what will happen

Diya - I will surely take care of everything.

Jai - Good! I don't want any trouble or complaining about you from them

Diya - I know that

The food was served and father and daughter start to have their dinner. Diya say

Diya - Papa, I have a craft homework

Jai - What?

Diya - I have to make umbrella

Jai - I will make it.

Diya - I will also help you with it... Papa can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - Do you love me or Sanjay more?

Jai - I don't know why are you asking this question suddenly but I tell you that I love both of you the same and for me you both are equal

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Diya, I can't say that I love you more or Sanjay because you both are my babies. I remind you that you are very much important to me in my life forever no matter what.

Diya smile 😀 and they finish their dinner and went to craft shop. In the craft shop, Jai was seeing the necessary things for Diya's craft homework. Diya was seeing other decoration stuff and same pencils ✏ and pens ✒. Diya see her father and smile. Jai was looking very much serious and Diya can say that her father was having a hard time finding right stuff because he was not getting exactly what he wants. Jai buy some plastic plates and decoration stuffs. Diya see Jai and say

Diya - You look very serious about my homework

Jai - I don't know how am I going to do this but let's hope that we can do it

Diya - Do you have any work tomorrow?

Jai - File work but I will finish this first. I can't believe that they give homework for 4 years old kids

Diya - Did you have this much homework when you were small?

Jai - No! Diya, I need to talk to you about something important

Diya - First ice cream

Jai - 🆗!

Jai pay for the stuffs and they went to ice cream shop and Diya choice red velvet ice cream with cashews and almonds. Jai was sitting on the chair 💺 and seeing his daughter paying for her ice cream and sit on his lap and having her ice cream. Jai kiss on her head and Diya ask

Diya - What is the important topic do you want to talk with me?

Jai - I am planning to change your school 🏫

Diya - Why?

Jai - Diya I can't pay your school 🏫 fees, and almost every day I am getting called there. I don't know what is your problem with Sanjay and I don't want to know about it because you're siblings

Diya - Papa, Sanjay starts it every time

Jai - What happens?

Diya - Sanjay scribe on my note books and ruin everything I do. Eats my lunch and hits me and he even bites me

Jai - Why you never told me about this? (seriously)

Diya - I did not want you to worry about me

Jai - Diya, how many times I have told you that you should tell me when something is wrong happening to you or else I can't help you

Diya - I am sorry papa

Jai - It's 🆗. Do you want to continue the same school 🏫?

Diya - I do but I don't like it that much like I loved my other school 🏫

Jai - I will surely talk about this matter to your mother 👩 (Irritated + angry 😡)

Diya - I will handle it myself

Jai - No Diya. Sometimes I have to know what is going on in your life, let it be good or bad. Do you understand what I amccoming to say?

Diya - Yes papa

Jai - Good! Now you enjoy your ice cream and I am sorry if I spoiled your mood

Diya - You did not papa. I am most luckiest daughter to have a wonderful father like you

Jai - Same with me too Diya... I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you very much too papa

Jai smile and kiss on her head and Diya continues to eat her ice cream with a smile 😀. After 20 minutes later, they went home 🏡. When they reached home 🏡, Jai see that Diya was sleeping 😴 so he carefully carry her in his arms and went to the house 🏡 and carefully without making noise, Jai unlock the house 🏡 and went to his room and put Diya on the bed carefully without waking her up and went to his car 🚙 and bought the craft stuffs and 🆕 clothes. Jai remember how his mother used to make umbrellas for Ganesh Chaturthi and give it 🆓 for everyone so Jai makes a cup of tea 🍵 and start to make Diya's craft homework. While making the umbrella, Jai's phone 📱 rings and accidentally Jai poured his tea 🍵 on the umbrella and everything was ruined and Jai cursed himself for his carelessness and see the caller 🆔 and the caller was his ex-wife's father. Jai put the phone 📱 in silent mode 🔇 and clean the spilled tea 🍵 and put the ruined umbrella in the trash bin in the kitchen and turned and see Diya was awake and Jai ask

Jai - Why are you awake?

Diya - Grandpa 👴 on the phone 📱

Jai takes her mobile phone 📱 and ask

Jai - What do you want from me now? (calmly)

 **Ravi** \- Why you did not drop Diya in my house 🏡?

Jai - Your daughter should be picking her up but she chosed to go on her business trip so I can't do anything

Ravi - Tomorrow morning at 8am 🕗, my granddaughter should be here

Jai - No way. I won't let Diya with you or your family any more and this is my final decision

Ravi - Why?

Jai - Ask that reason to Sanjay and don't you never call on Diya's phone 📱 because this phone 📱 is for only emergencies so please do not call on Diya's mobile phone 📱 anymore

Jai ended the call and see Diya and say

Jai - Time for you to sleep

Diya - I am not feeling sleepy right now

Jai - 🆗ay, what do you want to do with me now?

Diya - Craft homework! (happily 😀)

Jai - 🆗!

Jai and Diya start to do the craft homework. After an hour later, the umbrella was ready and Diya start to sleep 😴 again so Jai write 📝 how they made the umbrella in Diya's handwriting and laying Diya on his lap because Diya was holding his t-shirt 👕 and sleeping 😴. Jai does his file works. At 3am 🕒, Jai's file works were finished so he carefully carry Diya and lay her on his bed and sleep 💤 😴 with her. The next day Jai wake up at 🔟am 🕙 and see Diya was not sleeping with him so immediately Jai went to kitchen and see Diya was making her lunch and Jai just smile and ask

Jai - What is for lunch or should I say brunch?

Diya - Brunch! I was very much hungry and you were sleeping 😴 so I thought I will make my brunch myself

Jai - What is brunch my chef? (teasingly)

Diya - Vegetable egg toast with boiled eggs and mixed fruit juice and pepper tea

Jai - You have worked too hard so can I continue it

Diya - I am almost done so you go and fresh up

Jai - 🆗!

After 🔟 minutes later, Jai and Diya have their breakfast and after brunch, Jai was cleaning the kitchen and Diya was drawing on her drawing book. Jai sit beside Diya and read the newspaper 📰 and suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and immediately attend the call and after few minutes later, Jai say

Jai - I am on my way sir

Diya see her papa and ask

Diya - 🆕 case? (excited)

Jai - Yes. Ready to go?

Diya - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Jai - Let's go

Jai and Diya went to their room and changed their clothes and went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, Trio were working on the 🆕 case and they hear Jai ask

Jai - Do we have any leads?

Abhijeet - No sir

Jai - Just Jai no sir

ACP Pradyuman - Where is Diya?

Diya - Right here dadu

Trio see Diya was sitting on Freddy's chair and eating chocolate 🍫 and Jai ask

Jai - Freddy again?

Freddy - Sir, I bought it for her

Jai - You are all going to spoil her

Daya - Diya is our angel so don't tell anything

Jai - Fine!

Jai start to see the case file 📂. Diya was talking to Purvi about her week in the school 🏫 and Diya would once in a while she would see her father. Dr. Salunke sir and Dr. Tarika comes to beauro and Diya went to Salunke sir and he lifts her up and ask

Dr. Salunke sir - How is my Diya?

Diya - Super 👌

Salunke sir gives her a chocolate 🍫 bar and Jai say

Jai - Another Diya? One chocolate 🍫 one day and you know the rule

Salunke - Jai don't say anything to Diya

Jai - After she is born, no one is listening to me... I am watching everything!IIf I somewhere first they ask me is how is Diya and only Diya

Diya went to her papa and hugs him and say

Diya - I am worried about you papa (innocent)

The CID team smile 😀 at Diya's innocent and Tarika say

Tarika - Diya, your papa is teasing you

Diya see her papa with her cute angry face and everyone laughs at Diya's expression and Jai smile 😀 and kiss on her head and cheeks and say

Jai - You're so cute when you get angry

Diya - I am really very much angry 😡 with you

Jai - Really?

Jai pinch her cute red nose 👃 and Diya hugs Jai and everyone smile on the father and daughter and they all start to work on the case. Diya sit beside her dadu and drawing and hearing updates on the case. When the CID team was planning for a raids! Jai, Daya and Abhijeet were leaders for the raids and Diya was sitting on the table and say

Diya - Papa, I think you should work as a team

ACP Pradyuman - What are you coming to say?

Diya - One team

Jai - Diya, it's not possible. We have to be prepared for everything

Diya - I don't think the criminals can handle

Daya - What are you coming to say?

Diya - Send Rajat, Sachin, Vineet and Vivek chahu for backup with rest of the team and you, papa and chote papa together

ACP Pradyuman - Let's try this plan

Jai see ACP Pradyuman in shock 😲 and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - I have a backup plan if Diya's plan fails

Jai - Do whatever you want

Before raids, Jai was getting ready and checking everything he needs. Diya ask

Diya - When will you come back?

Jai - It might take time so I can't say confirm

Diya - What can I do until you come back?

Jai sit on his knees and say

Jai - Do whatever you want but don't disturb dadu and I come back to you safely

Diya - Diya promise? (innocent)

Jai - Papa promise

Jai kiss on her forehead and tickles until she laughs and he went to raids. Diya was sitting on Pradyuman's lap and they were playing and Tarika and Salunke joined them. Time to time, Diya would check her phone 📱 but nothing. Trio understand her feelings but they can't do anything that would risk their team. After one and a half hour later, the door 🚪 opens and Diya got excited and run but stopped in the middle of the way and run back to Pradyuman and Salunke and hide behind them which confused 😕 them and Diya hold Pradyuman's leg very much tightly and Pradyuman, Salunke and Tarika see at the door 🚪 and there was Priya and they can say that she was very much angry 😡 on Jai. Priya went to ACP Pradyuman and say

Priya - Give me my daughter right now (angry 😡 and shouting)

Pradyuman - Please let Jai come

Priya - Diya come here right now

Diya - No! (scared)

Priya - Come right now

Diya - I want to stay with my papa

Priya - Your papa can't give you anything that you want and he is very useless and burden for everyone

Diya - Papa gets me everything I want and he is with me all the , I don't want to go with mama

Priya - DIYA (Angry 😡 and shouting)

Diya starts to cry 😢 😭 and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Priya please don't shout on Diya... She is small and let Jai come back from raids

Priya - That would take forever.

Tarika - Jai would be here soon

Priya - Who are you? I have never seen you here... Ooohhh now I understand so you are Jai's 🆕 flirting toy or does he sleeps with you

Tarika - Excuse me (angry 😡)

The door 🚪 opens and the rest of the CID team enters and see Priya and Jai ignore her and Diya run to Jai and Jai carry her and immediately Diya hugs him very much tightly. Jai was updating about the raids and Priya was continually asking questions but Jai ignored her and Priya ask

Priya - Are you going to answer my questions? (angrily 😡)

Jai - Get out from here and don't make scene in here... This is my work place not your house 🏡 or your office

Priya - Give me Diya right now

Jai - She doesn't want to go with you

Priya - I am her mother

Jai gives Diya to Tarika and say

Jai - Tarika go to ice cream shop... I don't want Diya to hear anything else anymore

Tarika and Shreya went with Diya. Jai see Priya and say

Jai - Stay away from my daughter

Priya - I gave birth to her

Jai - But unwilling... You wanted her died and you tried to kill her... Priya please 🙏 leave her alone. She needs a proper family which you don't want to give her and because of this we took divorce. I want my daughter's life to be happy not sad and fighting. She is happy with her family which is this CID team. (angrily 😡 + shouting)

Priya - Can I ask you something? (teasing)

Jai - Ask!

Priya - Are you sleeping with every lady cops in this team? Or is that Tarika satisfying you that you gave her our daughter? (teasing)

Abhijeet was getting angry 😡 but Daya holds his hand and nodes no and Jai say

Jai - How can you think like that... Tarika my colleague and she's my younger sister... I never thought that you would be this much cheap. Good thing that I did not give Diya to you. Diya is not like you. Fuck, how did I live with you! From today, you and your family can't see Diya anymore. I am taking full responsibility and custody of Diya. I don't want my Diya to become like you. How can you think that I slept with Tarika or any other colleagues I work with. How the hell did I marry you. You totally ruined my life and I won't let that happen to my Diya.

Priya - Are you sleeping 😴 with your daughter?

The CID team was shocked 😲 to understand the meaning of Priya's and Jai was about to slap her but ACP Pradyuman sir stopped him on the right time and Jai ask

Jai - What did I do to you? She is my daughter not a thing. How can you ask anything like this? My daughter is my only real reason I am living right now. GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER RETURN BACK! (angrily 😡 + shouting)

Priya - You will regret for everything

Priya went out of the beauro and Jai sit on the floor and start to cry 😢 😭 very badly. Pradyuman hugs him and say

Pradyuman - Everything will be alright

Jai - How could she ask that type of question to me? I am her father (crying 😢 😭)

Salunke - Jai you have to be strong for Diya... She needs her father in her life

Jai see Salunke and ask

Jai - What if she needs her mother? I can't sir... I am tired with her. Diya needs a mother in a level where I can't do anything like mother.

Freddy - Sir, Diya is a very mature girl and she loves you very much and she knows what she wants

Jai see Abhijeet and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry 🙏 for what Priya said about Tarika

Abhijeet - Please don't do anything like this Jai... Your my senior and I know what respect you have for my wife

Jai see his colleagues and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry 🙏 for what my ex-wife told about you all mainly Purvi, Tasha and Kajal

Tasha, Purvi and Kajal - Sir please do not do this to us. It's not your fault for what your ex-wife did and say and we did not take it seriously so please don't say sorry to us

Pradyuman - Jai go and wash your face. It's not good if Diya sees you like this.

Jai - 🆗ay!

After Jai comes after washing his face and went to see Tarika alone in the forensic lab and Jai sit on chair 💺 and say

Jai - Tarika I'm so sorry for what my... (got cut by Tarika)

Tarika - Not your fault... I did not know your wife well enough and I was hurt at first but Shreya told me everything. Diya does not need a mother like her and please do not say sorry

Jai smile and say

Jai - Thanks Tarika

Jai went to beauro and see Diya was alright and playing with everyone. Jai continued his work. At 8pm 🕗, Jai was continually working on his computer 💻. Diya was sleeping 😴 on Pradyuman's chest and she was hugging him. By 8:30pm 🕣, the CID team start to going home 🏡. Jai was still working and suddenly someone tap on his shoulder and Jai see Salunke sir and ask

Jai - Do you want anything sir?

Dr. Salunke sir - Yes

Jai - What sir?

Dr Salunke - Go home 🏡 now, it's already 9:30pm 🕤

Jai - Shit, Diya must be hungry

Salunke - Diya ate her dinner so you take this dinner right now and go to sleep 💤

Jai - 🆗 sir

Jai had his dinner and went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry sir

ACP Pradyuman - It's 🆗 Jai. Go home 🏡 now and take rest and don't think about unwanted things

Jai - 🆗 sir

Jai carry Diya and went to his bike and he sits on his bike and adjust Diya and starts his bike and Jai was continually holding Diya's head so that she would not fall. After half an hour, Jai reached home 🏡 and put Diya to sleep 💤 😴 and he also sleep 💤 😴 immediately.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next chapter, you will read some flashbacks and rest is suspense so keep guessing**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest** \- Yes, 4 years old Diya can cook like her father.

 **Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I have made lots of changes in the story so I hope you guys like it**

 **X-X-X-X**

In middle of night 🌃, a 17 year old girl 👧 wake up from her bed and see out of window and remembering her time with her father with tears 😢. In a house 🏡, a guy wakes up and see the clock 🕒 which was showing 3:30am 🕞. The guy sits on the bed and see a 🔟 years old boy 👦 was sleeping 😴 💤 peacefully and the guy was thinking about someone he loves the most and the guy put the boy 👦 on the bed carefully and went to balcony and sit on the chair 💺 and he was lost in his past life. The guy was very much guilty and angry on himself for what he did to his loving daughter. He was guilty that the way he had treated his daughter, when she really needed him as a father not as a CID senior inspector. Suddenly the guy felt someone else and turn and see Abhijeet and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Are you 🆗 **Jai**?

 **Jai** \- I am 🆗!

Abhijeet - You should go and talk to her

Jai - No! I am fine without her

Abhijeet - Don't lie to me... I know that you love her more than anyone

Jai - Abhijeet please leave me alone

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Abhijeet went to his room and sleep 💤 😴. In the balcony, Jai see the sky and think

Jai - You are right Abhijeet, I am not 🆗 without my daughter Diya but I had no other choice. I know that I lost her forever now. What did she ask for, just few minutes spending time with her but I ignored her and her wish. After she went out of my life, I totally lost myself and I was not myself. I just want my Diya back in my life.

Jai was thinking about his past and went into deep sleep 💤 😴. The next day, Jai wakes up at 6am 🕕 and went to his room and got fresh up and changed his clothes and went for his jogging and gym. At 7:30am 🕢, Jai returned to Duo's house 🏡. Now Jai was staying with duo with their family because it ACP sir ordered him to stay with duo. Jai went to his room and took a shower 🚿 and got dressed and went to dinner table and while having his tea 🍵, he was reading the newspaper 📰. Jai was interestingly reading his newspaper 📰 when someone bought him back to reality and Jai see Tarika and Tarika say

Tarika - Eat your breakfast first

Jai - Yeah

Jai see duo and ask

Jai - How long have I been reading the newspaper 📰?

Daya - Half an hour only

Jai see his plate and smile and duo's kids beside Jai and Abhijeet's daughter ask

 **Abhijeet's daughter** \- What are you smiling about?

Jai - Nothing **Abhilasha**... Just some old memories... Why you, **Naina** and **Ashok** are wearing color clothes for school 🏫?

 **Naina** \- Picnic! (excited)

Jai was confused 😕 and Shreya say

Shreya - Jai, they have picnic today

Jai - 🆗... Have fun and enjoy and be careful

 **Abhilasha** , Naina and **Ashok** \- 🆗!

After few minutes later, the kids went to their picnic in their school bus. Daya ask

Daya - Did you sleep well?

Jai - No... Same memories keep haunting me

Tarika - Jai, go and see her for once

Jai - No (stubborn)

Shreya - Stop being stubborn Jai, she's your daughter not a criminal. You go and keep checking on your criminals but not at your own daughter. You can't avoid her forever

Jai - I am not avoiding my daughter. I am not cheap like her mother. I love her very much and she is the only reason I am still alive in front of you. (angry 😡) You guys can see your kids grow up but I can't! I just want my princess back to me (crying 😢 😭)

Dareya and Abhirika can understand Jai's pain. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Jai, let's go to beauro

Jai - 🆗!

Abhirika, Dareya and Jai went to CID beauro. In CID beauro, everyone wish, Jai, Abhijeet and Dareya. Dareya and Abhijeet wish back but Jai just nodes his head and starts his work. Jai on his computer 💻 and the desktop was Diya when she was just born baby 👶 and her 4 years old photo with him. Jai went into his past life

 **(Flashback start)**

In Priya's house 🏡, Priya was 🔟 months pregnant and her due date was day-after-tomorrow. Jai was in CID beauro because of important case. Priya would continually call Jai but Jai would not answer the calls. Jai's mother was also calling Jai but Jai did not answer it. ACP Pradyuman was continually trying to send Jai home 🏡 because Jai was continually working for past few days. Jai was not interested to have a baby 👶 yet but because of his mother and wife, he was doing this. Jai would mostly like to stay in the beauro so that he can be relaxed and less tortured by his wife and his mother. At evening, Jai's mother comes to CID beauro crying 😢 😭 and Jai see his mother and ask

Jai - Maa what are you doing here? Is everything is 🆗 with Priya?

 **Jai's mother Sunita** \- Priya is kidnapped (crying 😢 😭)

Jai - 🆕 way of torturing me!

 **Sunita** \- Why would she do something like that when she is pregnant?

Jai - You know! If you are done, please let me work.

Sunita - Why are you acting like your father

Jai - You guys made me like this

ACP Pradyuman - Jai, I think you mother is serious about this

Jai - 🆗! Where did you take her this time?

Sunita - To mall

Jai - 🔟 months pregnant and going out when the doctors said that she should be completely rest... Then what happened?

Sunita - When we were coming home 🏡, suddenly someone stopped the car 🚗 and they killed the driver and took Priya with them... I am very much scared Jai

Jai - Nice story maa, now tell me the truth only now

Sunita - I am telling you the truth only

ACP Pradyuman - I think you should trust her

Jai - Sir, Priya can do anything and I am not ready to trust her anymore because she has done this lots of times.

The CID team can understand that Jai was totally fed up with his wife and his mother. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Jai, I think you mother is saying truth

Jai - I will handle it myself

Daya - We will also help you

Suddenly the beauro telephone rings and Freddy attend the call and the caller say

Caller - Put the phone on speaker 🔊

Freddy did as the caller said and caller say

Caller - Jai sahab, kaise ho?

Jai - **Mohan** , meri biwi kahan hai?

 **Mohan -** Wow, you found my name immediately.

Jai - Meri biwi kahan hai?

Mohan - With me and trust me, she is very much good for you

Jai - Be careful with her or else you will be died

Mohan - She can't do anything to me

Jai - I mean in different way

Mohan - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Jai - Don't go near her or else she will surely sleep with you and have your baby 👶 and say that you raped her and you will be ruined fully

Mohan - I don't trust you

Jai - Trust me, I am saying the truth

Mohan - Do my work or else I will surely kill your wife and your unborn baby 👶

Jai - Do whatever you want to do with her because I totally hate her

Mohan - JAI /angry 😡)

Jai know that his plan is working. Mohan was getting angry 😡 and say

Mohan - Do whatever I say or else I will surely kill your CID family

Jai - What do you want from me?

Mohan knew that he has hit the right point where Jai is weak and say

Mohan - 🆓 my younger brother

Jai - Why?

Mohan - He is innocent and someone used him

Jai - The evidence is against him

Mohan - I know the real killer and I have him with me

Jai - How can I trust you?

Mohan - Like this

Mohan takes Priya's nail and Priya scream was making Jai to worry about his wife and his unborn child. It is true that Jai hates his wife but he also carries for her no matter how much she torture him. Jai say

Jai - I will do whatever you say but don't do anything to my wife or else you will regret it forever and you know me very well

Mohan - 🆗!

Jai see the team and they went to police station where Mohan's younger brother was kept. While Jai was filling some formalities, Jai was continually worried about Priya. Jai was sitting in the car 🚙 with others and Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai puts the call on the speaker 🔊 and Mohan ask

Mohan - Jai, is my brother with you?

Jai - Yes!

Mohan - I want to talk to him right now

 **Varun** \- Bhaiya, I am 🆗

Mohan - Did they hurt you?

 **Varun** \- No bhai, I am alright

Mohan - Good... Jai, you should bring my brother with security

Jai - 🆗! Remember that you shouldn't hurt my wife or else I will surely kill you

Mohan - 🆗

Jai - Where should I come?

Mohan - Our regular place

Jai drives the car 🚙 to a deserted place and waiting for Mohan to come with Priya. Every second waiting was hell for Jai. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Jai relax

Jai - I am worried about her... It is very much true that I hate her but I can't be careless because she is my wife, she is my responsibility. I hope she is fine! The doctor was saying that if she stressed even a little bit, it's not good for her and the baby 👶

Daya - Just think positive

Abhijeet - Everything will be alright very much soon

Jai - I promised her father to take care of her until he returns home 🏡 tomorrow

ACP Pradyuman - Jai just relax

Jai - I hope Mohan did not show any of my anger on Priya

Freddy - Jai sir nothing would have to your wife and your baby so please relax and just think positive

After an hour later, Jai was getting impatient, restless and worried about Priya. A car 🚗 stopped across from their car 🚙 and they see Mohan getting out of the car 🚗 and Jai gets out of the car 🚙 and got Varun and say

Jai - Here's your brother... Where is Priya?

Mohan - She is with me but first you send me my brother

Jai - First show my wife and send her to me

Mohan bought Priya from the car 🚗. Jai was relieved to see Priya alright. Mohan say

Mohan - Now send my brother to me

Jai - First my wife and where is the real criminals

Mohan - Ganesh, get the criminals

Ganesh got three guys. Mohan say

Mohan - Now you got your real criminals, now send my brother

Jai send Varun to Mohan and say

Jai - Now please send my wife to me (pleading)

Mohan - Here!

Mohan pushed Priya and Priya fell on her belly. Jai runs to Priya and Priya was screaming and crying 😢 😭 in pain and Jai say

Jai - Priya, everything will be alright very much soon so just keep breathing

Priya - Jai, it's paining alot (crying 😢 😭)

Jai - Abhijeet start the car 🚙

Jai carry Priya and went to the car 🚙 and lay Priya on the last seat and continually trying to calm Priya and Abhijeet was trying to drive the car 🚙 as fast as possible. Jai say

Jai - Priya keep breathing... Keep taking deep breath and relax... Everything will be alright soon

Priya - Aaahhh... I can't bear it... It's hurting me like hell... Aaahhh (crying 😢 😭)

Jai - Abhijeet please drive the car 🚙 faster please

Abhijeet drives the car 🚙 faster than before and Jai gives some water for Priya to drink and keep saying to keep breathing. Suddenly the car 🚙 stop and Jai ask

Jai - Is everything alright?

Daya - Traffic jam

Jai - Priya please keep breathing

Abhijeet was horning continually with anger and frustration 😡. After 15 minutes later, the traffic jam got clear and Abhijeet drive the car 🚙 as fast as possible! Jai was continually trying to calm Priya and after 🔟 minutes later, they reached the hospital 🏥 and Daya immediately went to get a nurse and Jai carry Priya and put her on the wheelchair and the nurse took Priya to labor room and Jai and trio were waiting out of the labor room. Daya called Jai's mother and told her to come to the hospital 🏥 and called the CID team. ACP Pradyuman went to Jai and say

ACP Pradyuman - She is going to be fine and soon you will be a father

Jai - I wish everything goes well

After few minutes later, Jai's mother, Priya's parents and CID team to hospital 🏥 and Priya's father was very much angry 😡 on Jai. Jai was getting restless every second and duo were continuing trying to make Jai to sit and relax. ACP Pradyuman makes Jai to sit and got two ✌ handcuffs and handcuffed Jai with duo. Jai's right hand was handcuffed with Daya and his another hand with Abhijeet. After half an hour later, they hear Priya scream and hear a baby's crying voice and a nurse came with a just born baby 👶 and Dr. Salunke remove the handcuffs from Jai and duo and Jai ask

Jai - Is Priya is alright? Is it boy 👦 baby 👶 or a girl 👧 baby 👶?

Another nurse also came with a baby 👶 and both the nurse gives the babies to children's ward nurses and another nurse say

Another nurse - It's a **TWINS** sir

Ravi - Priya was pregnant with only one baby 👶

Another - She was pregnant with twins

Nurse - First baby 👶 is a boy 👦

Another nurse - Second baby 👶 is a girl 👧

Jai - Is both of my babies are fine?

Another nurse - Your daughter is weak so she is in children's ward

Jai - What happened to her? (worried)

Another nurse - She did not get enough nutrients so she is weak and she was not breathing properly

Jai - Will she be alright? (worried)

Another nurse - Yes but you have to be careful with her

Jai - 🆗!

A nurse comes to Jai and say

Nurse - You can go and see your wife and your son

Jai - Thanks (smiling 😊)

Priya's parents, Jai's mother and the CID team went into Priya's ward. In Priya's ward, Ravi was sitting on the bed and caring Priya's head. Jai went to his baby 👶 and looking at him with a smile. Priya wakes up and see her father and smile weakly and ask

Priya - Boy 👦 or girl 👧?

Ravi - Both

Sunita - You had twins (happily)

Priya - I want to see them

Ravi - You can only see your son now

Priya - Why not my daughter?

Jai - She is weak so she needs some nutrition and she is not breathing properly

Priya - I thought that you would be in your work than here

Jai - I remind you that I have the equal rights to see my child like you

Priya - I don't feel safe with you and I don't want you to be a father to my babies

Jai - What are you coming to say? (shocked 😲)

Priya - I need a divorce from you and I don't want you to see my kids

Sunita - Priya, why are you saying like that?

Priya - If he can't protect his wife then how can he be a proper father to my kids

Jai - If I was not a proper husband then how would you be here with your kids. Do you even know how much risks I take a day to keep you safe. I bare all your torture just because I want us to be happy but you never understand anything. You always find mistakes on me!

Dr. Salunke - Jai relax

Jai - No sir, everything has it's limits and she crossed her limits today. I accepted everything she asked for except leaving my job because this is the only happiness I have!

Suddenly the baby 👶 starts to cry and when Jai was about to touch him, Priya say

Priya - I don't want you to touch him and I have taken my final decision

Jai - 🆗, do whatever you want to do

Jai went out of the room in anger 😡 and went to children's ward and see his daughter was in a small glass box and she was having breathing tube. Jai felt someone beside him and see ACP Pradyuman and rest of the CID team and Jai say

Jai - I try my best sir but it is not working... I think I have to leave this relationship

Daya - What about your kids?

Abhijeet - You have the right to be with them

Jai - I will just forget that I have kids... I will forget everything just thinking that it was a bad dream!

ACP Pradyuman - Jai just think about it just for once or else you will regret it forever

Jai - I tried everything and she is not satisfied and she keeps insulting you all. Whatever I say my mother never listens to me and support her and I know the side effects of taking this decision

Shreya - Jai sir, please do not do anything like this

Jai - No Shreya, I have taken my decision and Priya will have the kids and I will forget about everything.

Sunita - Jai, please try to understand her

Jai - Even now you are supporting her not your own son. This is all your fault (angry 😡)

Sunita - I just wanted you to be happy

Jai - By marrying someone I hate the most. You just keep forcing me to do everything since my childhood. I just wish my father was here

Sunita slap Jai very hard and say

Sunita - Don't you dare talk to me about that guy who left me when I wanted him. (angry 😡)

Jai - He left you because he was feeling the same way like I am feeling right now! (angry 😡) I thought that one day you will understand me and my feelings but I am wrong... You will never understand me or my feelings

Sunita - Enough... From now onwards you are nothing to me... Priya was right that you are a useless and selfish person and you always keep thinking about yourself like your father.

Jai - I gave you everything as much as possible and you always wanted more than I got fed up. You never cared for me. You always wanted me to be perfect in everything! I never had you as a mother but more than I can't explain... You always want 💯 percent of me. You never know what I like to do. You always forced me to do stuffs even if I hate that. Do you even know what I like to eat or anything I like. You never even came to my school 🏫 for once until you got a complain about me. This is only reason I was completely violent in my college so that in that way I might get your attention on me. I felt like an orphan even when my mother was alive and she was with me! I kept feeling that you hate me but you proved me that you always cared about yourself. Now I know that you love money 💵 more than me and Priya is like you! I can't let happen to my kids too

Sunita - What are you planning to do with the kids?

Jai - I am taking both of them with me

Sunita - You can't do anything like that

Ravi - Let him take the girl baby 👶 with him

Sunita - But,... (got cut by Ravi)

Ravi - Only the girl baby 👶 is his DNA

Sunita and Jai - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Ravi - My grandson is not your son... You are not the father for my grandson

Jai - Who's the father of him?

Ravi - **Deepak Kumar**

Jai - Your best friend's son. I will have my daughter with me happily

Sunita - I am staying with Priya

Jai - Good! Tomorrow morning, you will get the divorce papers

Ravi - 🆗!

That night 🌃, Jai was in hospital 🏥 alone and seeing his daughter and smile. Priya went home 🏡 with her family and his mother. Pradyuman sit beside him and Jai ask

Jai - Sir, I thought you would be home 🏡 right now and what are you doing here?

Pradyuman - Company for you. Have you thought of a name for her?

Jai - Yes

Pradyuman - What name?

Jai - **Diya Jai Sharma**

Pradyuman - Great name

Jai - I don't know how am I going to manage this situation... How am I going to take care of my daughter with work

Pradyuman - Why we are here, we are here to help you and support you

Jai - Sir, I think you should go home 🏡 now

Pradyuman - 🆗... Take care of yourself and my granddaughter

Jai - Sure sir (smiling 😀)

Jai went to the children's ward and sit beside his daughter and see her and smile and say

Jai - Thank you for coming in my life **Diya Sharma**. I promise you that I will take care of you and you will always be with me.

The next day, the CID team bought Diya home 🏡 and Jai only went to Priya's house 🏡 and got signed on the divorce papers and he starts his 🆕 life with his daughter Diya

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai was seeing the photo and say

Jai - I broke my promise. I always said that I would always be with you but I didn't be there for you when you needed me.

Jai see Diya's four years old pic and smile and start his work. In police academy, the 17 years old girl was in her training center where she was in shooting rage. The girl was continually firing her target and she was little bit happy with her target. A boy comes to her and say

Boy - **Diya** , someone has come to see you

 **Diya** \- Who **Arjun**?

 **Arjun** \- I don't know

Diya - Coming after finishing this target

Arjun - You shoot just like your father

Diya - Get out of here right now (angry 😡)

Arjun - 🆗!

Arjun went out of shooting rage. Diya hated when someone talks about her father. Diya loves her father the most in the world 🌍 but after what happened between them, Diya would avoid any talks about her father. Diya finished her training and went to conference room and was greeted by her trainers. She saw DCP Chitrole and DIG Deepak. Diya hugs DCP Chitrole and ask

Diya - how are you my dearest friend?

DCP Chitrole - Great, how are you?

Diya - Great. Hi 👋 Deepak uncle

Deepak - Hi 👋 Diya great to see you.

DCP Chitrole - How is your training going?

Diya - Great... What brings you here?

DCP Chitrole - Sharp Diya... I am here for a reason

Diya - Say and come to main point directly

DCP Chitrole - We want you to go on a mission and it is very much dangerous so think about it and take your time and make the decision

Diya - Details

DIG Deepak - You would be going into a gang of buyers and sellers of girls 👭. You are going to lead a team and you will be in charge of the team and your decision is most important. We will take care of your safety. One of our officer are in the gang so you don't need worry about anything. We want you to get information about the gang and everything.

Diya - 🆗! I will do it

DCP Chitrole - Diya think about it for once

Diya - My decision is final... I am going to the mission

DIG Deepak - I will talk about this to your father

Diya - No need of that

DCP Chitrole - Diya, we want his permission for this mission or else we can't send you for the mission and you know about this.

Diya - Why do you want his permission when I said I want to go

DCP Chitrole - Under age and parents permission

Diya - Do whatever you want but I am going to go on this mission if he likes it or not (angry 😡)

Diya went to fitness training. DCP Chitrole and DIG Deepak see each other and DCP Chitrole say

DCP Chitrole - She is totally like Jai

DIG Deepak - Will Jai accept for it?

DCP Chitrole - Let's hope for the best

DIG Deepak and DCP Chitrole went to their house 🏡. In DCP Chitrole's house 🏡, Chitrole changed his clothes and went to kitchen and see his wife and his wife ask

 **Amrita** \- Did you talk to her?

Chitrole - Yes and she accepted it

 **Amrita** \- Talk to Jai about it

Chitrole - How? We know that Jai would not accept it

Amrita - Talk to him and you will get your answer... How is Arjun?

Chitrole - Good and his training is going well

Amrita - I can't believe this... Diya would always ask Jai permission for everything and now she did not even think about him for once

Chitrole - Both of them have totally changed in their life

Amrita - True! After that incident, both of them have totally changed and forget who they are really are

Chitrole - Arjun was saying that Diya wakes up in middle of the night 🌃 everyday

Amrita - Bad dream or she could be remembering about Jai

Chitrole - Can be

Amrita - Dinner is ready.

Chitrole and Amrita have their dinner. In Jai's house 🏡, Jai enter the house 🏡 after few months. Jai see everything was in it's place and Jai see a small stuffed puppy 🐶 and he remembered a sweet flashback about it

 **(Flashback start)**

Diya was two ✌ years old. In CID beauro, Jai was having a hard time with file work and taking care of Diya at the same time. Jai was the only person in the CID beauro. Diya was having a toy car 🚗 and she was continually making sound of a car 🚗. Jai was having a headache badly and say

Jai - Diya baby please be quiet... Papa is trying to work here

Diya - 🆗!

Diya start to play with dolls 🎎. Diya sit on small chair and table with her dolls 🎎 and play quietly. Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - What are you doing my angel?

Diya - Playing with Ram and Geeta

Jai - What does your 🆕 friends do?

Diya - We are playing adventure in the forest.

Jai - 🆗!

Diya has a big imagination and lots of imagination friends but the CID team never cared about it. After an hour later, Freddy and Vivek enter the beauro and see Jai was typing on computer 💻 and Diya was drawing something on her hand ✋! Vivek sit on his knees and ask

Vivek - Good morning Diya baby and what are you doing?

Diya - Good morning Vivek uncle. I am drawing

Freddy - What are you drawing?

Diya - Good morning chocolate 🍫 uncle... I am drawing my whole hand ✋ so that I can take print of my hand ✋ on the paper

Freddy - Is it working?

Diya - No (sadly 😔)

Vivek - You have to use ink not sketch pens for hand ✋ print

Jai smile and was hearing the conversation. Freddy ask

Freddy - Sir did you go home 🏡?

Jai - Yes

Diya - Papa, where is ink?

Jai - Diya you can play ink games in the house 🏡 not here

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Diya draw something on the paper

Diya start to draw. Vivek and Freddy went to their desk and start to work. After an hour later, everyone was in beauro and doing their file work and Diya was still drawing. Jai was checking on Diya once in a while. Suddenly DCP Chitrole comes to beauro and went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin and discussing about a high profile case. Diya finally finished her drawing and went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin and say

Diya - Dadu, I have done a drawing

ACP Pradyuman - What did you draw?

Diya - Our family

Diya show the drawing to ACP Pradyuman and DCP Chitrole. It was drawing of CID team with DCP Chitrole's family. DCP Chitrole carry Diya and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - It's beautiful and lovely

DCP Chitrole - Good morning my little princess

Diya - Good morning dadu. What are you talking about?

DCP Chitrole - 🆕 case and here is your favorite chocolate 🍫

Diya - Thanks dadu (happily)

Jai enter the cabin and say

Jai - Good thing that you are here (seeing Diya)

DCP Chitrole - Where would she go?

Jai - She has been going someplaces without telling me. Last night 🌃, she was missing for 20 minutes and she was in park near the house 🏡 when I found her.

ACP Pradyuman - Where did you go?

Diya - Playing with my friends

Jai - Without telling me where you are going at 🔟pm 🕙 at night 🌃

DCP Chitrole - Diya, it is bad to do anything like that

Diya - Papa you said you would take me to park to play but you forgot about it

Jai - You can't go anywhere without telling me

Diya - I was near the house 🏡

DCP Chitrole - Diya, Jai is right. You can't go anywhere without telling him and stop scolding her, she is only two ✌ years old now

Jai - You are totally spoiling her chahu

DCP Chitrole - Like I spoiled you

Jai - Stop embarrassing me in front of my daughter

DCP Chitrole - Diya no going anywhere without telling anyone

Diya - 🆗!

DCP Chitrole makes Diya to sit on the chair 💺 and Diya got down from the chair 💺 and went to duo. In ACP Pradyuman's cabin, DCP Chitrole ask

DCP Chitrole - Why did you call me here?

Jai - Priya wants Diya back

ACP Pradyuman - Why?

Jai - Can be because of my property and to make me suffer. I told her take my property and leave me alone with my daughter but she did not listen to me as usual. Chachu I'm fed up with her and her family.

DCP Chitrole - I will talk to Prem about this matter

Jai - I need my daughter's custody to myself. You know that Priya sleep with every single men almost every day and I don't want my Diya to be like her. Priya knows my weakness and playing with it. You know that I can't live without Diya and she is the only happiness I have. Chachu, you know that after papa left me with maa, you are only person I trust, after you ACP sir is the person I trust. When I was 6 years old, I lost my father and after that the way maa torture me was unexplainable to anyone. I don't want to disturb you because you have Arjun in your life now. Chachi gave up too much for me and I don't want you to miss anything more. For me you had a very late marriage and after Arjun is born, I can't trouble you because of my life problems

DCP Chitrole - Shut up Jai (angry 😡) You are my brother's son and you are my responsibility and Diya is your daughter and you are not troubling me or Amrita. I will take care of Diya's case

Diya enter the cabin and see Jai and say

Diya - Papa, I need to use the toilet

Jai - Ask Tasha to take you

Diya - 🆗!

Jai see Tasha taking Diya to washroom and Jai say

Jai - Diya wash your hands 👐 and mouth properly

In ACP Pradyuman's cabin, Jai ask

Jai - What are you planning to do?

DCP Chitrole - I will take care of everything so don't worry about it

Jai - 🆗!

DCP Chitrole - I have a important meeting to attend so I will leave now

Jai - Bye 👋 chachu

DCP Chitrole - Bye 👋!

The next day, at evening, Diya was having ice cream 🍦with Pankaj and Freddy. Diya say

Diya - Sweet uncle, after ice cream 🍦, can we go and play hide and seek?

 **(Diya always used to call Freddy as Chocolate 🍫 uncle or sweet uncle as Freddy would always give Diya some candy 🍬 to eat or hide it in his drawer so that Diya can have it whenever she wants)**

Freddy - 🆗!

After ice cream, Diya Freddy and Pankaj start to play hide and seek. While playing, Diya see a small puppy 🐶 and went to the puppy 🐶 without telling to Freddy and Pankaj! Pankaj was trying to find Diya with Freddy but they couldn't find her. After half an hour later, Freddy and Pankaj started to worry for Diya and scared about Jai's anger. Freddy say

Freddy - Pankaj you try to find her here and I will check in the beauro

Pankaj - 🆗 sir

Freddy went to beauro and act as nothing happened and see Jai and duo were in ACP sir's cabin. Vivek felt something was wrong with Freddy and went to Freddy and ask

Vivek - Freddy sir what happened?

Freddy - Did you see Diya coming here?

Vivek - No and why are you asking this sir? (confused 😕)

Freddy - I lost her

Vivek - WHAT? (shocked 😲 and shouting)

Everyone see Vivek and Freddy and Freddy say

Freddy - Vivek don't you know that you shouldn't talk loud in beauro (fake angry 😡)

Everyone got into their work and Freddy say

Freddy - ssshhh... If Jai sir hear it then I am died

Vivek - Where did she go? (whisper and worried)

Freddy - I don't know

Jai - What you don't know Freddy?

Freddy see Jai and got scared and say

Freddy - I don't know what gift 🎁 should I give for my wife

Jai - Buy anything which bhabhi ji likes the most

Freddy - 🆗!

Jai was going to his desk and Jai ask

Jai - Freddy where's Diya and Pankaj?

Freddy - Playing hide and seek

Jai - Where?

Freddy - Canteen (lied)

Pankaj enter the beauro and say

Pankaj - Freddy sir Diya is no where in the beauro

Jai - What do you mean?

Pankaj - We were playing hide and seek and suddenly Diya is missing

Abhijeet - She would have gone to rest room

Pankaj - No sir she is missing for a long time

Jai - What? (shocked 😲)

ACP Pradyuman - Where you were really playing?

Pankaj and Freddy see each other with fear and say

Freddy and Pankaj - Parking area

Jai - How many times have I told you that don't take her there? (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - When did you realize that Diya is missing?

Pankaj - Few minutes ago

Daya - Diya is not in forensic lab

Jai - Where can she be! If Priya finds out about this then she will be surely use it against me

ACP Pradyuman - Jai, first let us find Diya and she would not gone too far

The CID team went to find Diya. In a small park near CID beauro, Diya was sitting on the ground and playing with a small puppy 🐶. The CID team reached the park and started to search for Diya. After 20 minutes later, Pradyuman found Diya and call Jai and tell him to come where he was. Pradyuman went to Diya and sit beside her and ask

Pradyuman - Diya what are you doing here?

Diya - Dadu puppy 🐶 (showing the puppy 🐶)

Pradyuman - Diya, how many times I have told you to not to go anywhere without telling anyone and you can't go anywhere alone without adults

Diya - I wanted to play with the puppy 🐶 (innocent)

Jai and rest of the CID team comes there and Jai ask

Jai - Diya, how many times do I have to tell you not to go alone anywhere (angry 😡)

Diya hugs Pradyuman and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Jai not now

Jai - Sir please not now

Duo join Pradyuman and say

Duo - Jai she is small and you also say that kids make mistakes and we have explain everything not scold them

Jai - I just need to know why she came here without telling anyone

Diya - Puppy 🐶

Jai - For a puppy 🐶, you came here without telling anyone?

Diya nodes yes and Jai sit on his knees and ask

Jai - Where is your 🆕 puppy 🐶 friend?

Diya - There

Diya points at a place where lots of grass has grown big and Diya guide them where the puppy 🐶 was, a little puppy 🐶 was hurt and bleeding. Diya runs to the puppy 🐶 and start to talk to the puppy 🐶! Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - She is just like you

Jai - What are you coming to say?

Pradyuman - I still remember the first time I saw you with your dad and Chitrole. Three years Jai, playing with his father

Freddy - Jai sir do you remember your father?

Jai - Not much. After my parents got divorced very much soon and dad wanted me to be with him. At age 6 I lost him permanently because of duty. All I remember is the small times we used to be together

Daya - What was your father working as?

Jai - Dad was a army guy and I really liked him more than mom! Diya don't touch the puppy 🐶 in wound place

The CID team sits on the ground and see the puppy 🐶 was badly injured and was continually bleeding. Freddy tied a cloth on the wound and see the poor puppy 🐶 and Diya ask

Diya - Dadu, what are we going to do with puppy 🐶?

Pradyuman - We are taking it to a doctor

Diya - Then **Lola** will be alright?

Pankaj - Who is **Lola**?

Diya see the puppy 🐶 and say

Diya - Lola

Jai - She belongs to someone and I think they lost her

Daya - First let us take her to the hospital 🏥

Jai - You all go to beauro and I and Diya will take Lola to hospital 🏥

The CID team - 🆗!

The CID team went to beauro and Jai took the puppy 🐶 in his coat very carefully and he and Diya went to animals hospital 🏥! In the hospital 🏥, while doctor was checking the puppy 🐶, Diya was hugging her father very tightly because of fear. Jai was continually rubbing her back and was keeping an eye on the puppy 🐶. Diya see her father and ask

Diya - Papa, Lola will be alright, right?

Jai - Yes, she is will be alright very much soon

After the treatment, Diya went to Lola and the doctor say

Doctor - Looks like she loves her

Jai - How is she now, **Jenny**?

 **Jenny** \- The puppy 🐶 is fine but make sure that she doesn't take stress

Jai - Anything else?

Jenny - She is very much weak so it may take a while to make her alright fully

Jai - 🆗!

Jenny - I will try my best to find her family

Jai - Thanks!

Jenny - Here are medicines you should buy and I have written how to use it and keep it away from Diya

Jai - I know that!

Jai took the puppy 🐶 carefully and went to home 🏡 and informed ACP Pradyuman sir and went to Diya's room where Diya and the puppy 🐶 were playing with a small ball . Jai sit on bed and join playing with the Lola. Diya ask

Diya - Papa can we please have Lola with us?

Jai - It is not possible because she has her owner but until she is with us, we will be her owner

Diya - Yyyaaayyy!

After few days later, Diya was playing with Lola in the beauro. Everyone was continually busy because they were handling a high level case. ACP Pradyuman sir was keeping an eye on Diya and Lola. Diya enter the cabin and ask

Diya - Dadu can I play out?

ACP Pradyuman - No Diya! Your papa will get angry 😡 on me if you go out of the beauro

Diya - I am getting bored here

ACP Pradyuman - Tell me what you want from me now

Diya went to ACP Pradyuman and ACP Pradyuman makes her to sit on his desk and they start to talk and play. Three days later the case was over and the CID team was exhausted with the case and they were happy that the case was over. Suddenly the couple with a little girl enter the beauro and Lola see her owners and went to them with happiness. The little girl hugs Lola and say

 **Little girl** \- I am so glad that I found you

Lola barks and the little girl hugs Lola and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - May I know who you are?

 **Little girl's father** \- My name is **Adam** and this is my wife **Sunita** and this my daughter **Aakanksha** and thank you so much for finding Lola.

Daya - How did you lose her?

 **Sunita** \- We went on a small vacation and leave Lola with our neighbors but they when we came home 🏡 and Lola was missing. When we asked about her and they said that they did not know anything about Lola and we have been searching for her for few days until we saw the posters of Lola

Pankaj - We are happy that she is fine

Adam - Where did you find Lola?

Freddy - Few days ago Diya found her in the nearest park and she was badly hurt and bleeding

 **Aakanksha** \- Maa we have to take Lola to vet care

Jai - No need for that, we already did it but please don't do let Lola to put stress on her leg and here is her medicines (giving Lola's medicine to Adam)

Adam - Thank you for your help and we will never forget this rest of our lives (happily)

Diya went to Aakanksha and say

Diya - Please take a good care of Lola

Aakanksha - Thank you for saving my best friend and whenever you want you can come and play with Lola

Diya - Thanks! (smiling 😀)

Diya pats at Lola's head and kiss on her head. Adam and his family went home 🏡 with Lola happily. Jai say

Jai - I am very much proud of you my Diya

Diya - I am so proud of you too

Jai - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Diya - You teach me everything on the right time that I am like this

ACP Pradyuman - I accept with her

Daya - We all agree with her

Jai - What do you guys mean?

ACP Pradyuman - You correctly know what to do with Diya,

Jai - Different parenting and everything teaches me what to do now and even now I need help once in a while

At night 🌃, in Jai's house 🏡, after dinner, Jai was reading a story for Diya. After making Diya sleep 😴, Jai went to his room and takes a shopping bag and see the stuffs he had bought to surprise his daughter. Jai started to do Diya's surprise gift 🎁! The next day, Jai was making breakfast and Diya hugs her father and say

Diya - Good morning papa

Jai - Good morning princess.

Diya - What is for breakfast?

Jai - Your favorite

Diya - Egg bread toast with chocolate 🍫 oreo milkshake

Jai - Yes but with cheese spread too

After breakfast, Jai was making Diya ready and say

Jai - I have a surprise gift 🎁 for you

Diya - I want to see it right now (excited)

Jai - First close your eyes

Diya close her eyes and Jai say

Jai - No cheating

Jai carry Diya to his room and makes her sit on his bed and say

Jai - Now open your eyes

Diya open her eyes 👀 and see a shopping bag. Diya immediately see inside the bag and see small puppy 🐶 and Diya start to get happy and ask

Diya - Papa, you bought a 🆕 puppy 🐶 for me

Jai - It is not a real. It's a stuffed puppy 🐶 toy

Diya takes the stuffed puppy 🐶 toy and hugs Jai and say

Diya - Thank you very much papa (happily)

Jai - Anything for my angel

Jai and Diya went to CID beauro and Diya shows everyone her 🆕 stuffed puppy 🐶 toy which Jai made for her. Diya was attached with the stuffed puppy 🐶 toy that she named it Mili. Diya would take Mili almost everywhere and talk to Mili about her day and feelings.

 **(Flashback end)**

Jai smile with tears and keeps the stuffed puppy 🐶 toy on the sofa and went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Jai see Diya's photos and smile and see the height marks and drawing on the wall and drawing books. Jai went to his room and lay on the bed and keep thinking about how his life was changed after Diya left him. He could say that he was not himself. Jai was thinking about Diya and sleep 💤. At 9pm 🕘, Jai got up see his phone 📱 and see there was 60 missed calls from Dareya and Abhirika and 20 messages from them. Jai went to kitchen and open his refrigerator and takes a bottle which he bought it from bar. Jai sits on the floor and starts to drink. At 11:30pm 🕦, duo enter Jai's house 🏡 and see Jai and gets angry 😡 and disappointed. Jai see them and say

Jai - Go home 🏡

Abhijeet - You come with us

Jai - I want to stay alone for a while

Daya - To drink?

Jai - If you are in my place, you will understand me

Abhijeet - Let's go home 🏡 now

Jai - No! You guys leave me alone in this house 🏡

Duo - No

Jai - I don't want to be there... I want to be alone for a while

Daya - I will start the car 🚗

Abhijeet sit beside Jai and ask

Abhijeet - What do you want from us?

Jai - Leave me alone forever

Abhijeet - What would I say to your daughter if something happens to you

Jai - She will surely understand

Abhijeet - When are you going to see her?

Jai - I have no rights to see her. When she needed me, I let her down and I broke my promise and her trust. She only asked me to stay with her for few minutes but I did not understand her. I am worst than my mother.(ccrying 😢 😭)

Abhijeet - Stop your rubbish talking... Diya is your daughter and she will understand you and she knew you well than me and Daya. Diya know why you took that decision

Jai - I just want my baby girl back to me (crying 😢 😭)

Abhijeet - Let's go home 🏡

Jai - I don't want the kids to see me like this

Abhijeet - They would be sleeping in their room so let's go

Jai - How do you say that this much confidence? (teasing)

Abhijeet - Yes, you are right. Now please wipe your tears and let me hope that the kids are sleeping in their rooms

Jai - I don't care if they are sleeping with me

Abhijeet - But we do

Jai understands Abhijeet's meaning and both went to car 🚗. They went home 🏡, but as they expected the kids were not sleeping. Everyone went to their room and sleep 💤 😴. The next day, in CID beauro, everyone was working on file work and even forensic doctors were there. Suddenly DCP Chitrole enter the beauro with DIG Deepak. DCP Chitrole and DIG Deepak went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin. Duo see each other and went to Jai and ask

Duo - Do you know why DCP and DIG sir is here?

Jai - No! I did not talk to him for few months now so I don't know what brings him here

Jai see ACP Pradyuman's cabin and the CID team can say that their seniors were having a heating conversation and ACP sir was very much angry 😡 about something. In ACP Pradyuman's cabin, ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Sir, she is still minor and she is still in training then how can you send her on a mission that also this much dangerous one

DCP Chitrole - I know that but she wants to do it

DIG Deepak - Pradyuman you have to talk to Jai about it so that we can send Diya on the mission

ACP Pradyuman - Can't you just send someone else?

DCP Chitrole - She said that she wants to do it with Jai's permission or without his permission

ACP Pradyuman - You talk to Jai about it yourself

Trio went to Jai's desk and see him and Jai ask

Jai - What do you three want from me? I hate it whenever you three are together and staring at me like that

DCP Chitrole - We want to talk to you in private so come to Pradyuman's cabin

Jai - Say like this!

DCP Chitrole - It is about your daughter

Jai - Say

DIG Deepak - Jai, your daughter wants to go on a dangerous mission and I will promise you that she will be alright in the mission. She is selected for the mission and I will give you guarantee that she will come back home safe. We want to your permission then only we can send her to the mission

Jai - Days or months

DIG Deepak - We don't know how much days or months will it take

Jai - What is her decision?

DCP Chitrole - She wants to go to the mission

Jai smile sadly and thinks how much his little girl has grown up and see DCP Chitrole and ask

Jai - Final decision?

DCP Chitrole - Yes and she said that if you like it or not she wants to go to the mission and she said that she does not want your permission for it

Jai smile sadly and say

Jai - I expected this (sadly)

DIG Deepak - So what is your decision?

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Jai accept for the mission or not? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **From this chapter, three more characters will be added and in next chapter, I am going to add one more character! Enjoy reading this chapter  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

DIG Deepak - So what is your decision?

Jai - She has taken her decision so I nothing to say

ACP Pradyuman - Jai think about it for once

Jai - I have no rights to take her decision and she also said that so let she do whatever she wants to do with her life and I will support her

DCP Chitrole - You are going let her go for the mission?

Jai - Her life and her decision is more important than mine or anyone else so let she go

DIG Deepak - - Is this your final decision?

Jai - This is my first and final decision

DIG Deepak - 🆗!

DCP Chitrole - If you need you can go and see her

Jai - No, I don't want to disturb or distract her on this time

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

DCP Chitrole and DIG Deepak went to do rest of the preparations for the mission. In the CID beauro, everyone was looking at Jai and Jai say

Jai - She wanted it and I gave her the permission to do it her way so get back to work

ACP Pradyuman - Now go and see her for once... She needs you alot

Jai - She doesn't want me near her anymore

 **Voice** \- Why do you say like that? She is your daughter

Jai - **Rahul** , I broke her trust and promise as a father

 **Rahul** \- I also do it for work

Jai - You have your wife to take care of your daughter and I was a single parent for her and my daughter's demands were right but I ignored her and her demands!

Rahul - Come on Jai, just go and see her and talk to her then everything will be alright

Jai - Nothing will be alright with me and my daughter. Rahul, you don't know about me and my daughter so please do not interfere in my life. (angry 😡)

ACP Pradyuman - Stop your fighting

Jai and Rahul - Sorry sir!

ACP Pradyuman - Everyone get back to your work

Tarika went to Jai and ask

Tarika - Have you lost your mind or what?

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Tarika - You are sending her on a dangerous mission

Jai - She took her own decision so I don't want to interfere with her life

Daya - She is just 17

Jai - I am not stopping her

Abhijeet - Jai please think about it and after that don't regret it

Shreya - I accept with Abhijeet sir

Jai - Done! She took her own decision to go for the mission so get back to your work right now

Abhirika and Dareya went to their work. Jai was continually working on his computer 💻! After half an hour later, a case was reported so CID team got involved in it. Jai was continually working on the case that he did not go home 🏡 until at midnight duo keep messaging him but Jai ignored the messages and keep working on the case. The next day, Jai was still in the beauro and working on the case. The CID team enter the beauro and not surprised that Jai did not go home 🏡. Rahul went to Jai's desk with tea 🍵 and ask

Rahul - Kaisa hai meri dost?

Jai - Fine!

Rahul - Last night 🌃, Anjana called me and we were talking about you

Jai - Our college Anjana or your ex-girlfriend?

 **(Jai and Rahul are college friends and know each other very well)**

Rahul - College

Jai - What she wants now?

Rahul - Date with you

Jai - I don't go anywhere and rarely I go out of the house 🏡 so say her no

Rahul - I said that so she let go of the topic

Jai - When are you going to see your daughter?

Rahul - Evening or by night 🌃

Jai - Great! Now make 15 copies of this papers and give it to ACP sir

Rahul - 🆗!

At afternoon, Rahul went home 🏡. At lunch time, Jai was getting scolding from ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke but as usual Jai was not listening to anything. At 7pm ⏰, the case was over. At 9pm 🕘, Rahul and his wife **Maya** were in police academy. Maya was excited to see her daughter after four months later. Rahul and Maya went to his daughter's room. When they entered and see their daughter was playing on her phone 📱 and Rahul ask

Rahul - No practice **Nandini**

 **Nandini** \- Papa and mama, what a sweet surprise (happily)

 **Maya** \- We missed you sooo much

Nandini - Me too maa

Maya - Where is your roommate?

Nandini - Diya is in shooting training and she should be here any minute

Diya enter the room and surprise 😲 to see Rahul and Maya and Nandini say

Nandini - Speak of the devil and the devil is here (smiling 😀)

Diya - I didn't know your parents were coming here

Nandini - I did not know too

Diya - I will take a bath

 **(Rahul does not know that Diya is daughter of Jai and granddaughter of DCP Chitrole and Diya is pet of CID team)**

Diya takes her stuffs and went to bathroom. After half an hour later, Diya comes out of the bathroom in casuals. She was wearing a black jeans and white t-shirt 👕. Diya see Arjun and ask

Diya - What are you doing here Arjun?

Arjun - Papa called

Diya - What did he tell?

Arjun - To get ready tomorrow morning at 8am 🕗

Diya - 🆗! You go and have your dinner

Arjun - You?

Diya - Not hungry and I am totally feeling sleepy

Arjun - Papa said that you could not sleep without eating anything

Diya - If you don't go out in 🔟 minutes, I will surely kill you and again go to that place where I was before I joined here (angry 😡)

Arjun - Bye 👋 (scared)

Arjun went to his room. Diya was sitting on her chair 💺 and start her work on her laptop. Nandini ask

Nandini - Where are you going tomorrow?(curious)

Diya - Mind your own business (irritated)

Nandini - Just need to know!

Diya see Nandini and say

Diya - Can't you just mind your own business and leave me alone and what is your problem wherever I go and whatever I do

Nandini - I just want be friends with you

Diya - I warn you that we can't be friends so stop trying it

Diya continues her work and after 🔟 minutes later, Diya was still working on her laptop and say

Diya - I am sorry Nandini. I didn't want to shout at you but I don't know what to do. I am going a mission tomorrow morning

Nandini - Alone or with someone?

Diya - With a team

Nandini - Did your parents allow for it?

Diya - I don't want their permission (angry 😡)

Nandini - Why are you getting angry?

Diya - Don't talk about my family

Nandini - Why do you hate your parents?

Diya - You won't understand until you are in my place.

Nandini - After mission, will you go home 🏡 to see them?

Diya - I don't know!

Arjun enter the room and Diya see him and Arjun say

Arjun - Papa on line

Diya takes his phone 📱 and say

Diya - I am not feeling hungry so let me sleep now

Chitrole - Diya have your dinner and sleep

Diya - Not hungry dadu and stop worrying about me this much and worry about your son because I am planning to kill him

Arjun see Diya with shock 😲 and Chitrole laughs and say

Chitrole - Don't worry about it and I know that you won't do anything like that

Diya - How is dadi?

Chitrole - She is fine. After mission, you are coming home 🏡

Diya - I have training here so let's see next time

Chitrole - I am not asking you. I am saying you that you are coming home 🏡 after mission

Diya - Dadu, I am going to Nandini's house 🏡 for few days after coming back from mission so I would be living with her for few days until I return to training

Chitrole - Your dadi wants to see you

Diya - I will surely come to see her so bye

Diya ended the call immediately and Arjun ask

Arjun - Since when did you plan to go to Nandini's house 🏡?

Diya - Right now so leave me alone now so that I can prepare for my mission

Arjun - Do you want to talk to your papa?

Diya - Get out of my room right now (angry 😡)

Arjun - 🆗! (scared)

Rahul and Maya was silent and was listening to everything quietly. Diya ask

Diya - Nandini, can I come to your house 🏡 for few days?

Nandini - I would love to have you in my house 🏡. What do you say papa?

Rahul - It would be fun to have Diya in our house 🏡

Diya - Thank you Mr. Kapoor

Rahul - Just call me Rahul

Maya - I would love to have guests in my house 🏡

Diya was checking for any email from her father but she was disappointed that she did not get any email from her father. At 🔟:30pm 🕥, Rahul, Maya, Arjun, Diya and Nandini had their dinner and Nandini went with her parents to meet her trainers. Arjun was sitting on the bed and ask

Arjun - Any email?

Diya - No! I think he has totally forgotten me

Arjun - Never! Your papa would never do anything like that so don't think like that. He loves you very much

Diya - If he really loves me then why he did not come to see me or called me for once?

Arjun got quite because he did not have any answer for her question. Diya say

Diya - I just want him back but whenever I think about that moment, I just want away from him

Arjun - Papa was saying that he was sad and accepted your decision because he said that it is your life and your wish. He has totally changed.

Diya see Arjun and Arjun say

Arjun - Sorry to spoil your mood but I think you should go and see him for once. You can't believe what others are saying about your papa and I know that you love him very much. Think about it for once because he is your father. We love the person whom we hate the most!

Arjun went to his room to sleep. Diya lay on the bed and start to think about Jai. Diya knows how much Jai loves her. Diya close her eyes and try to sleep. After half an hour later, Nandini enter the room and see Diya sleeping 😴 💤 so she also went to sleep. The next day, at 5am 🕔, Diya wakes up and see Nandini still sleeping 💤 😴 so she takes a shower 🚿 and change her clothes and went for her jogging, gym and training. At 7am ⏰, Diya returned to her room and start to check everything for the mission and gets ready for the mission. Nandini come out of the bathroom and see Diya and ask

Nandini - Are you ready to go?

Diya - Yes.

Nandini - I can't believe that you are going to your first mission

Diya - I can't believe it too.

Nandini - When you will come back?

Diya - I will message you when I am coming home 🏡

Nandini - 🆗! Take care of yourself

Diya - You too

Diya and Nandini went to main gate where Nandini's parents and Arjun was standing. Diya takes the blessings of Rahul and Maya. Diya see Arjun and Arjun say

Arjun - All the best 👍 for your mission and come back soon my elder sister

Diya - Take good care of yourself my dear friend and my younger brother

Arjun's phone 📱 rings and Arjun gives the phone 📱 to Diya. Diya answer the call 📞 and was expecting to be her father but she got disappointed and say

Diya - Good morning dadi

Amrita - Good morning my pumpkin

Diya - How are you?

Amrita - I am great as always. How are you?

Diya - Great! How is dadu and what is he doing?

Amrita - Your dadu is worried about you and he is getting ready for a meeting, wait let me put the phone 📱 on speaker 🔊

Amrita puts the call 📞 on the speaker 🔊 and DCP Chitrole say

Chitrole - Good morning Diya and sorry that I couldn't be there

Diya - It's 🆗.

Chitrole - I know that you were expecting Jai to call, message, come there or email you but I have given Arjun a tape and you know what can be in it. Jai is in a mission like you

Diya see Arjun and he gives her a small tape and Diya takes it with a smile and Chitrole say

Chitrole - Yesterday I came there to give it to you but you were in training so I gave it to Arjun.

Diya - Thanks dadu (smiling 😀)

Amrita and Chitrole - All the best 👍 Diya Jai Sharma

Diya - Thanks!

Diya see the tape and smile and Arjun say

Arjun - All the best 👍 and take care of yourself and come back soon and if possible please do think about our conversation about last night

Diya - Sure and take care of yourself and see you at home 🏡 soon.

Diya says bye 👋 to everyone and gets into van with other senior officers. Diya wears a headphone 🎧 and put the tape in her tape recorder and press the play ▶ button on. Diya close her eyes and smile and hear her father's instructions very carefully. Diya went into her past life when she was 3 years old.

( **Flashback start)**

Diya was three years old. Diya was living with Abhirika and Dareya because her father was on a mission. Diya hated whenever her father was not near her. At CID beauro, Freddy comes with Diya after picking up from school 🏫! Diya sits on Jai's chair and she was playing on his computer 💻. Tarika enter the beauro and see Diya and went to Jai's desk and ask

Tarika - How was school 🏫 today?

Diya - Boring

Tarika - Come on lets change your dress

Tarika takes Diya to resting room and change her uniform and Shreya enter the resting room with snacks. Diya was sitting on Shreya's lap and having her snacks and talking about her day in school 🏫. Shreya ask

Shreya - Do you have any homework?

Diya - Yes

Tarika - Finish your homework here so that we can go to a movie at night 🌃

Diya - What movie? (excited)

Shreya - Let's see what movie are we going to go this time

Diya - Let's go for Toy story 3

Shreya - Nice movie but will the rest come with us

Diya - I will talk to dadu about this

Tarika - First finish your homeowners then do whatever you want

Diya - 🆗!

Diya takes her school bag and went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin and start to do her homework. Pradyuman was keeping an eye on her and her homework. After homework, Diya talked about the movie plans and the CID team went to see Toy story 3! After few days later, it was Diya's birthday and Jai promised her that he would be there for her birthday. Diya was sad 😔 because Jai was not answering her phone calls or messages and Jai did not wish her yet. Diya was angry 😡 because everyone wished her expect her father. Chitrole keeps trying Jai's phone 📱 but no luck. The CID team was planning and decorating a surprise birthday party for Diya in Duo's house 🏡 so Diya was staying with Chitrole and his family. Arjun and Diya were playing in Arjun's room. At 7pm ⏰, Diya and Chitrole's family was in Duo's house 🏡. In Duo's house 🏡, Diya search for Jai but gets disappointed 😔 and Amrita makes Diya ready with a 🆕 pink dress 👗 which Jai bought before he went for the mission! Diya was not in the mood for celebrating her birthday but she did it for her family. Diya was about to cut the cake 🎂 but suddenly the door bell rings and Diya runs and open the door 🚪 but gets disappointed and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Yes, how many I help you?

 **Man 👨** \- Diya Sharma

Diya - That is me.

Man - Your papa told me to give you this gifts 🎁 to you

Daya - Who are you?

Man - I am **Akash** , I was in the mission with Jai sir and he told me say sorry to his darling daughter sorry because he couldn't make it for her birthday today because of the mission

Diya - When will papa come home?

 **Akash** \- I don't know but he promised that he will come home as soon as possible

Diya - You also join my birthday party please (smiling)

Akash - No, you enjoy the party with your family

Diya hold Akash's hand ✋ and drag him into the house 🏡 and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Now you can't return to your house 🏡 until the party is over my friend

Diya cuts the cake 🎂 with a smile 😀 and feeds the first piece of cake 🍰 to Akash. At night 🌃, when Diya was alone in her room, Diya opens her gift 🎁 and see a tape recorder and Diya play ▶ the tape recorder and her father's voice saying

 **Jai's voice - Hey Diya, happy birthday to you my angel. I am really sorry that I couldn't be there for your birthday this year but I promise you you can give me any punishment for missing your special day. This tape recorder is your birthday gift from me and do keep this save and with you always and forever. Whenever you are angry 😡 on me or say anything to me just record it in a tape and give it to Chitrole dadu and he will give it to me, you always have this tape recorder with you 24 hours and when you also record your class lessons and this tape recorder can help you in many ways so keep it safe and with you 24 hours. Your papa always and forever loves you and I am always and forever beside you whatever decisions you make and I know that you will always take the right decisions in your life! Happy birthday to you my baby girl and I love you very much my Diya angel.  
**

Diya - I love you very much too papa

Diya sleeps. After few weeks later later, Jai return from his mission and Diya did not talk to him for a while and then she forgives him.

 **(Flashback end)**

Diya open her eyes 👀 and say

Diya - I hope you are proud of me right now and I hope you are supporting me in my life forever like this. I love you very much papa but at the same time I hate you too. I want you come back safe without any injury.

In a secret place in Kolkata, Jai was sitting on the floor and say

Jai - I promise you that I will be back home without any injury.

After a month later, Jai returned to CID beauro without any injury. He went to DCP Chitrole's office 🏢 and talked about Diya's mission and went to CID beauro to work. After four months later, Diya returned back to Mumbai with her team and see Rahul and smile ️ and Rahul chats with his friends. Rahul and Diya sit in the car 🚙 and Rahul drives the car 🚙. Diya was quietly sitting in the car 🚙 and seeing out of the window. Diya see a small dhaba, pani puri stall and her favourite ice cream 🍧 🍨 🍦and cake 🎂 🍰 shop 🏪. Diya ask

Diya - Where are we going?

Rahul - Maya and Nandini are in CID beauro so we are going to pick up them then go home 🏡

Diya - 🆗!

Rahul stop the car 🚙 in parking lot of CID beauro. They got down from the car 🚙 and the guards salute at Rahul and Diya and one of the guard comes to Diya immediately recognize the guard and Diya touch his feet and say

Diya - I really missed you very much **Dinesh kaka**

 **Dinesh kaka** \- I missed you sooo much too. You have grown up just like your father.

Diya - I have bought you, your favourite sweet and trust me, your wife is not going to be happy with my return here (giving a sweet box to him)

Dinesh kaka - We all missed you very much and my wife missed doing your favourite biryani. Tomorrow, I will bring your biryani

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Rahul was shocked to see this because Dinesh kaka never used to talk to anyone but only to Jai. Diya see Rahul and ask

Diya - Shall we go in?

Rahul - Sure!

They went in the CID beauro. In the CID beauro, everyone was sitting and relaxing and chatting with Maya and Nandini. Nandini say

Nandini - I can't wait to show you all my friend. She is a very moody type girl

Freddy - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Nandini - One minute she will be alright and very next second she would get angry 😡 for no reason

Dr. Salunke - Now I really want to see her

Nandini - She mostly like to hear very old songs

ACP Pradyuman - Now we have a 🆕 partner to hear old songs with me and Salunke

Diya and Rahul enter the beauro and the CID team were shocked 😲 to see Diya and before Nandini can say anything Tarika and Shreya hugs Diya and kiss her on her head and say

Shreya and Tarika - We are happy that you came back to us

Shreya - Now we are not letting you go anywhere

Tarika - You are going to stay with us from now, right Abhijeet? (seeing Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Yes! Now we won't let you go anywhere

Duo hugs Diya with happy tears. Daya say

Daya - Diya please say something

Diya was not responding to anything and Pradyuman come to Diya and ask

Pradyuman - Whom are you searching?

Diya see Pradyuman and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Are you searching for papa?

Diya did not say anything and keep seeing him and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - He has gone out for a work. He will be back any minute now

Rahul and his family was shocked 😲 to see the CID know Diya. At the same time, Jai enter the beauro with files 📂 and duo and Freddy helps Jai and Freddy say

Freddy - Sir, someone is here to see you

Jai - I will meet them immediately

Jai turns around and see Diya and get shocked 😲 to see her after very long time. Suddenly a girl hugs Jai and say

Girl - I miss you very much papa

Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - I miss you too beta

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who is hugging Jai? Why Jai calling her beta? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add one more character in the story so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

Diya claps 👏 her hands and says

Diya - Wow Mr. Jai Sharma, I can't believe that you got a replacement of your daughter (smiling with tears)

Jai - Diya, let me please explain you

Diya - No, I don't want to hear anything from you

Jai - Don't you trust me

Diya - Trust you... (laugh 😄) I trusted you when I was little girl but you broke our trust. When I really needed you, you choose against me. (angry 😡 with tears) When I really wanted you as my father not CID's senior inspector but you choose to be senior inspector more than my father. You said that you wish that you never had me as your daughter so I am not your daughter. I did not care when you slapped me. Not even once you came to see me not even once! I hate you very much Mr. Jai Sharma and I hate you as my father and never forever call me as your daughter. For you, your daughter is no more. I am not your daughter anymore and remember this from now on. From now on Diya is nothing to you and be happy with your 🆕 family

Diya went out of the beauro with anger 😡 and everyone was in complete shock. Rahul and his family was more shocked 😲 to see the truth. Jai sit on his chair and Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Rahul take Diya home 🏡

Rahul - Sir, what is happening here? What is relationship between Jai and Diya?

Jai - She is my daughter and now I also lost that relationship with her

Tarika - I will go and talk to her

Jai - No need Tarika

Shreya - Jai please don't give up on her right now

Freddy - Sir, I am sure that she is just angry 😡 on you and you know that we say anything when we are anger so please do not lose hope

Jai - Rahul take care of Diya if possible and in few days, she will go to Abhijeet's house 🏡when she is 🆗

Rahul - 🆗!

Rahul and his family went to parking lot, where Diya was talking to Dinesh kaka. Rahul say

Rahul - Diya let's go

Diya - Kaka, tomorrow I will come here to meet your wife

Dinesh kaka - 🆗!

Diya sit back seat with Nandini. Diya see out of the window and no one was talking. At Rahul's house 🏡, Nandini help Diya in unpacking the bag and Diya say

Diya - I think that's it. I will work on my paper work then I will submit it to headquarter

Nandini - 🆗!

Diya - Ask what do you want to ask me

Nandini - Are you really Jai Sharma's daughter? (hesitate)

Diya - Yes, I am his daughter

Nandini - Can I say you something?

Diya - Say!

Nandini - I have seen your father since my childhood and I have never seen him being himself but whenever he talks about you, he will be alright. Diya, I don't know what is your and your papa's problem but I can understand your feelings and I know that you love your father so please try to talk to him

Diya - You ask me about my life when we first met

Nandini - What is the meaning are you coming to say? (confused 😕)

Diya - I will tell you after dinner when I am doing my paper work

Nandini - 🆗! Take rest and I will call you when dinner is ready

Diya - 🆗!

Nandini goes to her room. Diya see her childhood photos on her phone 📱. She stopped in one picture which she was punching her father and Jai was smiling. Diya remember her flashback

 **(Flashback start)**

Diya was four years old. Jai and Diya were having a hard time getting together since Diya started going to school 🏫 with Sanjay. Priya forced Jai to put Diya in Sanjay's school 🏫. Jai would be called to school 🏫 almost every day because Diya would fight with Sanjay. Diya would try to not to get in trouble but Sanjay make it very much hard for her to stay away from problems and because of him, she would be in principle's office with her father. Jai never cared about Sanjay and Diya's fight because it was usual in siblings. One day, when Diya going to school 🏫 by bus 🚌, Diya was talking to her friends. Diya see Sanjay spoiling her classmates project which they have to submit so she tries to stop Sanjay but Sanjay did not listen to her and keep doing what he was doing so Diya lost her temper and punched 👊 Sanjay on his face and Sanjay falls and was covering his face. Everyone in the bus 🚌 were shocked 😲 and Sanjay takes his hands 👐 and see blood and started to cry 😢 😭. Diya try to calm Sanjay but he was crying 😢 😭 when they reached the school 🏫. At principal's office, the principal called Sanjay's mother and Jai wasn't picking up the call so duo went to school. In principle's office, when duo entered the room and see Ravi and Priya and got something was very much serious and they sit and see Diya was scared of something and see Sanjay got the matter. The principal ask

Principal - Mr. Jai Sharma did not come?

Daya - He has gone on a important raid so we don't know when he may come so we came here

Ravi - I knew he would not come here.

Abhijeet - Is everything 🆗?

Priya - 🆗? 🆗? Did you see what Diya has done to Sanjay (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - What actually happened?

Principal - Diya punched 👊 Sanjay in bus 🚌

Daya - Why Diya? (seeing Diya + shocked 😲)

Diya - Sanjay was ruining Neha's project and I was trying to stop him but he was not listening to me and I lost my temper

Ravi - Rubbish, Sanjay never do anything like that... I know him very well, he is not like type of boy

Diya - I am saying the truth

Abhijeet - Diya please don't shout

Diya - 🆗!

Principal - Sanjay, what Diya is saying is true

Sanjay - No, she is lying

Diya lost her temper and starts to punch 👊 Sanjay. Duo immediately somehow separate Diya from Sanjay and they see Sanjay was bleeding badly than before. Priya runs to her son and hugs him tightly and Ravi say

Ravi - You see how aggressive she is. I demand that you to take her out of the school 🏫 right now

Principal - I can't do that right now

Priya - Why? She is very much dangerous to my son, for school children and mainly for your school 🏫. Who knows what she will do next

Principal - I have to talk to Mr. Jai then only I can take a decision about this matter so please Mr. Daya and Mr. Abhijeet tell Mr. Jai to meet me after school and I will talk to Neha about this matter

Duo - 🆗!

Principal - You both may take your child with you to home 🏡

Duo - Thank you sir

Daya carry Diya and went out of the principal's office and they went to CID beauro. At 11am 🕚, Jai returned from his raid with anger because he failed in his raid. The CID team was scared to see Jai's anger. Jai see Diya and gets confused 😕 because Diya's school doesn't end until 3pm 🕒. Jai went to Diya and ask

Jai - Diya what are you doing here?

Diya did not say anything and was standing quietly and she was not looking at Jai because of fear. Jai say

Jai - Diya I am asking you something

Still Diya was quite and Jai say

Jai - Answer me damn it (angry 😡)

Diya was still did not answer because of fear and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Jai, please do not shout at her

Jai - Then tell her to answer my questions

Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Did something happen in the school 🏫 or bus 🚌? Did you and Sanjay fight again? Answer me Diya Sharma (angry 😡)

Abhijeet - Jai, the school principal call us told us to come to school 🏫 (scared)

Jai - What happened?

Abhijeet - Diya punch 👊 Sanjay on his face for ruining Neha's project and lying in front of everyone.

Jai see Diya with anger and say

Jai - I taught you safety fighting protection for your own safety or to help someone not for hurting your big brother or to hurt anyone. Diya, did you punch him in his face? (angry 😡)

Diya did not say anything and Jai say

Jai - Diya I am asking you this question one last time, did you punch Sanjay? (calmly)

Jai wait for 5 minutes but Diya did not answer and Jai say

Jai - Answer me damn it (angry 😡)

Jai lost his temper and slap Diya hard on her face and Diya see him with shock. Diya just wants to cry but did not dare to cry. The CID team was shocked 😲 for what Jai did. Jai's informer call him and Jai went to see him. In CID beauro, ACP Pradyuman sit on his knees in front of Diya and Diya just hugs him tightly and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Let it out. I will talk to Jai and he will surely say sorry to you

Diya did not cry and say

Diya - It's 🆗 dadu

At night 🌃, Diya was alone in her house 🏡 and Jai was still out of the house 🏡. At 12am 🕛, Jai returned home 🏡 and Diya see him and gets shocked 😲 because Jai was drunk. Diya takes Jai to his room and makes him lay on the bed. Diya message Pradyuman about Jai and his condition and she went to sleep 😴 in her room.

 **(Flashback end)**

Diya crying 😢 😭 and say

Diya - I want you back papa but at the same time I don't want you in my life.

Diya start to cry 😢 😭. After few hours later, Nandini call Diya for dinner. After dinner, Rahul's family and Diya sit in Diya's room and Diya start to tell her story. In duo's house 🏡, Jai was lost in his past life again and he was thinking about Diya and what she said in the beauro. Jai hears his younger daughter **Nirvi** shouting at him again

 **Nirvi** \- Papa, get down from the balcony railing or else you will hurt yourself and I don't want anything happening to you

Jai gets down and sit on the chair 💺 and ask

Jai - Happy?

Nirvi - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Jai smile 😀 and see out of the balcony. Nirvi sit beside Jai and say

Nirvi - Papa, I did not like the way that was talking to you and you did not stop her or say anything

Jai - She has all the rights to talk to me however she wants

Nirvi - What do you mean papa? (confused 😕)

Jai - She is your elder sister and my one and only daughter

Nirvi - What? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes, she is my own daughter, my own blood

Nirvi - I'm sorry that I talked like that

Jai - It's 🆗!

Nirvi - What happened between you and her that she is very much angry 😡 on you?

Jai - I think it's time for you to know everything about me and your elder didi

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What flashback is Diya and Jai going to say to Rahul and his family and Nirvi? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **(Flashback starts)**

Diya was six years old. Jai and Diya had rough relationship since Jai slapped her. Diya and Sanjay would always trouble and fight with Diya but Diya made sure that Jai never comes to know about it. One morning, Diya was getting ready for school and Jai enter her room and say

Jai - Diya, I am going important work so I might be very busy and I don't want any complaints from your school 🏫

Diya - Yes papa

Jai - Lock the door 🚪 properly and keep the house 🏡 key with you carefully and remember to be nice to everyone and be careful while getting in and out of the bus 🚌 and please don't fight with Sanjay

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Bye 👋

Before Diya can say bye 👋 Jai went to his work. Diya lock the door 🚪 and got in the bus 🚌 and was continually crying 😢 silently because she was missing her father which she had before she joined this school 🏫! She knew Jai is totally stressed because his ex-wife and her demands. Sanjay start to trouble her by pulling her hair and teasing her. Diya just ignore him and takes a book 📙 from her bag 🎒 and read for her test. In school 🏫, Diya was doing her painting and Sanjay wantedly pour a water on her paining and the teacher scolds Diya. Diya did not care about her scolding because they whole school 🏫 support Sanjay more than her just because he was rich and she was average for them. Diya never cared about anything because she was having a very hard time in school 🏫 just because of Sanjay and his family. At 3rd period of class, it was English class and Diya always hated this class because of her teacher and her teacher would always insult her and beat her with stick in front of everyone. Her teacher would always compare her with everyone but mostly with Sanjay. Diya was writing 📝 her class work in her notebook 📔 and Sanjay was sitting beside her and doing nothing. Sanjay start to trouble Diya by drawing on her notebook 📔 and Diya try not to get in trouble by any chance so she ignored him and continued her writing 📝. Sanjay took out red paint from his bag 🎒 and pour it on Diya's notebook 📔. Diya shout

Diya - Sanjay, why did you do that?

Sanjay - What did I do? (innocent)

Diya - This! (showing her notebook 📔)

Sanjay - I did not do anything (innocent)

The English teacher came to their desk and ask

English teacher - What is going on in here and why are you shouting Diya? (angry 😡)

Diya - Sanjay ruined my notebook 📔

Sanjay - Ma'am, I didn't do it and she is lying

English teacher - I want to check both of your bags 🎒 now

After checking the bags 🎒, the paint bottle was found in Diya's bag 🎒 and Diya say

Diya - Sanjay must have put it in my bag 🎒

English teacher - Stop lying Diya

Diya - I am not lying and why would I lie?

English teacher - To get everyone's attention

Diya - Why would I do anything like that?

English teacher - Your father is a CID cop 👮 and he is very much busy that he can't take care of you. This always happens when a child is growing by single parent. Single parent kids try to get attention from everyone so that they don't feel alone and ignored

Diya - Sanjay is also a single parent (angry 😡)

English teacher - He is not trying to get everyone's attention like you and how dare you talk to me like this (angry 😡) Santosh who did what?

Santosh - Diya did everything and saying a lie to you

English teacher - I am getting the principal and I want both of you out of my classroom right now

Diya and Sanjay went out of the classroom and the English teacher went to call the principal. Sanjay say

Sanjay - Because of you, I am also going to get punishment

Diya - I was minding my own business but you started everything

Sanjay - Good thing that your father is not my father

Diya - I happy with that too! (smiling 😊)

Sanjay - Your father is unless and I know that your father is not happy to have you as his daughter

Diya - Mind your own business Sanjay and do not talk rubbish about my father and my family.

Sanjay - Your father and your CID family will use you for their work and leave you when they do not need you

Diya lost her temper and start to punch 👊 Sanjay and they both start to fight on the playground. All of Diya's classmates went to call a teacher. The principal see Diya and Sanjay fighting and try to stop them and ask

Principal - Why you both fighting?

Diya - He started everything (angry 😡)

Sanjay - She started to hitting me (angry 😡)

Again Diya and Sanjay start to fight and the gets angry 😡 and say

Principal - Stop your fighting or else I will calling your parents

Sanjay and Diya stop fighting and the principal say

Principal - Now, explain why you both were fighting

Diya and Sanjay say everything and Diya say

Diya - Sanjay keeps lying and saying that I did it or I aaid it and now he is talking about my family

Sanjay - I said only the truth only, your family use you and they don't trust you. Your father thinks that you are biggest burden for him and that is why only he does not come to school 🏫 and which father would love to hear bad things about his own daughter. Your father is useless and why do you think he leaves you to his team members because he can't take care of you! Your father would sell you or give you for adoption soon because he is getting very much bored and fed up with you. (teasing)

Diya - That is it, you have crossed your limits for today and forever now (angry 😡)

Diya start to fight with Sanjay and the principal somehow separated them from fighting. Principal say

Principal - Both of you stop your fighting right now

But Sanjay and Diya did not listen to him and keep fighting. The principal somehow separated them from the fight but accidentally hardly push Sanjay back and Sanjay tripped back and fell down and accidentally his head hardly hit back of his head on a rock. Diya and the principal were in complete shock 😲 and the principal say

Principal - Omg, what I done? Now how will I tell his mother and grandfather about this? (panicking)

Diya see Sanjay and see the principal and took her decision and say

Diya - Sir, you go from here

Principal - No, I am not going anywhere

Diya - Your kids needs you so please do as I say

Principal - What will I tell your father?

Diya - I will take care of everything myself so please go

Principal - 🆗!

Principal went away and Diya see Sanjay and she takes a rock with blood and hurts herself on the head and say

Diya - I am sorry papa but I hope you understand me and forgive me for what I am going to do

English teacher and rest of her classmates see Diya and gets shocked 😲 to see Diya with rock in her hand ✋ and Sanjay was unconscious on the ground. The English teacher immediately call the police and ambulance. In the CID beauro, everyone was working on a case, suddenly DCP Chitrole comes in the beauro and ask

DCP Chitrole - Where is Jai?

ACP Pradyuman - He has gone to see his informer and Jai would be coming now

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

ACP Pradyuman - Is everything 🆗 sir?

DCP Chitrole - No, I can't say anything because I can't believe what I heard from school

ACP Pradyuman - Is anything problem sir?

DCP Chitrole - Sanjay is in hospital 🏥

Daya - What happened to him?

DCP Chitrole - Diya's english teacher is saying that Diya tried to kill him

Voice - It can't be true, my Diya would never do anything like that

The CID team turn and see Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Where is Diya? (scared)

DCP Chitrole - Life changing Hospital 🏥

Jai - I want to go there right now

DCP Chitrole - No Jai, Ravi is there and there is pressure from Ravi to arrest Diya and you because he is thinking that you told Diya to do this

Jai - I don't care about anything right now because my daughter needs me

DCP Chitrole - The media is in front of the hospital 🏥 so I will take you in different way

Jai - I don't want anything like that chachu. I just want to see Diya and I know that she won't do anything like that

DCP Chitrole - Jai, please try to understand the situation and Priya is very much angry 😡 on you and Diya and she can do anything right now

Jai - I am Diya's father and I don't care about anything else than my daughter right now

Jai went to parking lot 🅿️ and the CID team follow him. DCP Chitrole went to his car 🚗 and they went to hospital 🏥. Entrance of the hospital 🏥, there was lots of media and police officers. The CID team were in great tension about everything. Jai got out of the car 🚙 and lots of media people start to asking questions.

Reporter 1 - Senior inspector Jai, is it true that your daughter tried to kill your son?

Reporter 2 - Was it a accident or did she do it wantedly?

Reporter 3 - Are you going to take any action about this matter?

Reporter 2 - ACP sir, what are you going to do for this?

The CID team did not say anything and went into the hospital 🏥. Reporter 1 say

Reporter 1 - Like you see none of the CID team has answers any of our questions, with Sanjay will get his justice or will CID save Diya for her crime?

In the hospital 🏥, the CID team see Naina and Sunita and Sunita say

Sunita - I can't believe that you can do this to Sanjay

Jai - I did not do anything to Sanjay and I know that Diya would never do anything like this too

Naina - Both of you please stop arguing. I am losing both of my grandkids and I know that Diya can't do anything to hurt Sanjay

Sunita - But... (got cut by Naina)

Naina - Jai, go and see Sanjay and Diya. Everyone's in second floor and Deepak is also there and be careful because Ravi is very much angry 😡. Diya is in first room and in second room Sanjay!

Jai - 🆗 and thank you

The CID team went to second floor and see Priya was crying 😢 😭, Deepak was trying to comforting her and Ravi was putting pressure on higher department of police. Jai went to a room where Diya is. A doctor was putting stitches on her head and Diya was not responding for pain. Jai see her and see a police officer 👮 with Diya. Jai try to go near Diya but the police officer 👮 stop him and say

Police officer 👮 - Sir, please, you can't see her

Jai - Varun, I am her father

Varun - Sir, it is order from higher officers

Jai - 🆗, I understand

Jai went to the CID team and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Can you see her?

Jai - No. Orders from higher officers that I can't see Diya

Chitrole - I will try something

Jai - No need. I will try to manage myself... Any news about Sanjay's health?

Daya - Not yet

A doctor comes out of Sanjay's ward and Deepak ask

Deepak - How is my son?

Doctor - I am sorry because your son has gone into coma

Deepak - Can't you do anything

Doctor - No

Priya start to cry 😢 😭 very badly and say

Priya - Jai and his daughter ruined my and my son's life (crying 😢 😭)

Deepak - Anything else?

Doctor - He's head wound is very much bad

Deepak - 🆗! Please do anything but please save him

Doctor - I will try my level best

Deepak - Thanks doctor

Deepak see the CID team and smile sadly and went to Jai and say

Deepak - I will try my best to give back your daughter and I know that it was a accident and Diya would never do anything like this to Sanjay. Diya is not my daughter but I know that she is not capable to do anything like this to Sanjay or to anyone.

Deepak sit beside Priya and Ravi say

Ravi - I can't believe that your daughter can do anything like this. I accepted her as my granddaughter and see what she did to Sanjay. I am not going to leave this like this. I want my justice for my grandson so I will surely do anything to keep you away from Diya and I will surely give you the same pain what my daughter is having right now (angry 😡)

Jai did not say anything and was standing quietly. Jai went to Sanjay's ward and see Sanjay was in coma and there was bandage on his head. It was very much hurting for him to see Sanjay like that. It was very much true that Jai hates Priya but he loves Sanjay as his own son and he knows that Sanjay hates him but Jai loves Sanjay and Diya same. Jai came out of the room and see Diya and he went to hospital garden and sit on the bench and was thinking what to do. Suddenly Jai felt someone near him and see Priya and ask

Jai - What do you want from me now? (tired)

Priya - Give me back my daughter and I will leave you alone forever

Jai - I won't give her to anyone

Priya - If you give her, I will withdraw the case.

Jai - Priya, please let me be alone for a while

Priya - I know that Diya did not do this to Sanjay and she wouldn't do it to him.

Jai see her with confused 😕 look and Priya say

Priya - It was the school principal and it was a accident and Diya is taking the blame for him. Jai, please give me back my daughter and I will surely leave you alone forever or else you will surely lose your daughter forever

Jai - Do whatever you want to do with me but don't play with our daughter's life. Priya please I beg you please don't play with Diya and her feelings. I will do anything like you say but please let Diya be with me. You took away everything from me just let me have Diya. Diya needs a proper family and we both can't give her and Sanjay that, Diya is happy with her life now so please do not ruin it for her sake.

Priya - So, you won't give Diya to me?

Jai - Yes!

Priya - Is this your final decision?

Jai - Yes!

Priya - Fine, you are going to miss your daughter forever (angry 😡)

Priya went to Sanjay's ward. Jai went to CID beauro with CID team team. In CID beauro, Tarika and Salunke were waiting for the CID team and when the CID team enter, Tarika ask

Tarika - Jai, where is Diya and what is going on?

Jai - Tarika relax. Diya is in police custody and I will explain you everything

Dr. Salunke - What did we see on the TV 📺 is true?

ACP Pradyuman - Salunke, we will figure out everything.

DCP Chitrole - Ravi has put pressure on everyone that CID should not get Diya's case.

Jai - I don't know why I feel like I am going to lose my daughter

Abhijeet - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Jai - Priya is planning something big and it is not good

Daya - Why do you say like that?

Jai - Priya is a scorpio and she will never forgive a person very easily

Freddy - Why do you say like that?

Jai - I remember my school 🏫 days with her

Freddy - Sir have you and Priya got along with something?

Jai - Yes

Shreya - What? (surprised 😲)

Jai - We can't accept bad food, we hate same enemies and we love to do our own work ourselves without anyone's help. Deepak was our first best friend.

Dr. Salunke - Why you both never along?

Jai - Money 💵 and people talks. First me and Priya were very good friends and then we dated each other for few weeks then we broke up because of misunderstanding

DCP Chitrole - What was the misunderstanding was about?

Jai - I don't want to remember about it

Shreya - What are we going to do now?

Jai - I tried to call everyone I know but no use so I don't know what to do

ACP Pradyuman - Sir what are we going to do now? (seeing DCP Chitrole)

DCP Chitrole - I don't know what to do right now. Let's wait and see what is Ravi and Priya are planning to do

Jai - Tarika what are you doing here and where is Abhilasha?

Tarika - Abhilasha is with my parents and I am here for Diya.

Jai - I need to call someone so please excuse me

Jai went out of the beauro. Tarika ask

Tarika - Where is he going now?

DCP Chitrole - To call the lawyer and ask him about help if possible. I already did it

ACP Pradyuman - Any luck?

DCP Chitrole - No

After few minutes later, Jai returned with anger. DCP Chitrole ask

DCP Chitrole - Any luck?

Jai - No

Suddenly the door open and Diya enter the beauro with Varun. Tarika and Shreya hugs Diya. Tarika ask

Tarika - Are you 🆗?

Diya just see them with blank eyes 👀 and did not answer them. Jai see her and he sit on his knees in front of Diya and see her with love and ask

Jai - What happened between you and Sanjay? If you don't tell me about it then I can't do anything. I know that you are innocent and I know that my Diya would not do anything like that to Sanjay. Diya please tell me Diya. I don't want to lose you. If you don't want tell me it's 🆗, but you have to tell someone that you trust by heart

Diya just see her father and Jai say

Jai - Please say something Diya! (crying 😢) I know that I lost your trust on me but please tell me what happened in school 🏫. Was it a accident or did you do it by somebody telling you do it? Tell me something or do you want to tell someone else (crying 😢)

Diya could not see Jai crying 😢, Diya wanted to tell Jai everything but stop immediately after thinking about her school 🏫 principal and his family. Tarika ask

Tarika - Diya, did you do it or was it a accident?

Shreya -Diya please tell us what happened? Did someone force you to do it?

Jai - Please say something

Diya did not say anything and keep looking at Jai blankly. Jai was losing his temper because he was scared of losing his daughter forever and ask

Jai - Diya please say it

Diya was still quite and she was looking down at the floor. Jai got up and went to Freddy's desk and took her favourite chocolate 🍫 and went back to Diya and sit in front of Diya and say

Jai - See me Diya

Diya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Diya if you say me what happened in the school 🏫 I will give you this yummy chocolate 🍫 or else we will eat it

Diya still did not say anything and again see the floor. Jai make her to see him and ask

Jai - Did Priya threaten you to not to say anything to us?

Diya again see down at the floor and Jai gets a little bit angry and Jai say

Jai - Answer me Diya

ACP Pradyuman - Jai relax

Jai - Tell her to say something

Jai got up and went to his desk. DCP Chitrole ask

DCP Chitrole - Diya, what happened in the school 🏫? Did you and Sanjay got into fight again?

Daya - Tell us Diya, we will surely fix it

Abhijeet - Tell us what happened, I promise you that Jai will not interfere

ACP Pradyuman sit on his knees and make Diya to see him and ask

ACP Pradyuman - What happened in the school 🏫? Why are you not answering? Did someone force you to do this? Won't you tell your dadu. I promise you that Jai will not say anything to you. I know my Diya is innocent and she will not do anything like that to Sanjay or to anyone

Diya again see down at the floor and Jai say

Jai - Diya can't you answer anyone's question (angry 😡)

ACP Pradyuman - Jai be quite and don't talk until I am finished with Diya

Jai - Fine, do whatever you want to do

Jai sit on his chair 💺 and see Diya. ACP Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - Diya don't listen to Jai and tell me what happened in school 🏫. Dadu promise you that I will surely make everything alright

Diya was quite and still look at at the floor. Jai lost his temper and say

Jai - Why can't you just answer a question they are asking. From today and now on you are not my daughter. I will just forget that I ever had a daughter called Diya (angry 😡)

Jai turns his back to Diya and Diya see him with tears and everyone was in complete shock 😲 what Jai say. Diya went to Varun and Tarika and Shreya try to stop but it was no use. After Diya went out of the CID beauro, Jai went out of the CID beauro and went to beach and sits on rock and started to cry 😢 😭. At night 🌃, Jai went to a bar and start to drink a lot. The next day, it was court hearing and the CID team and Priya's family was in the court and Diya did not say anything in the court so the judge sent Diya to children's jail. Jai see Priya after the court and Priya say

Priya - Now, let's see if you can live without your daughter (teasing)

The next day, the school 🏫 principal came to CID beauro and told everything. Everyone in the CID beauro was shocked 😲 including Jai because he did not believe what Priya said to him. Everyone started to say that sent his own daughter to jail but Jai did not care about it! Jai and Diya were totally changed after that incident. Jai did not go and see Diya in the jail because he could not see his daughter like that. Diya never expected to see her father but she has always wished to see her father. A month later, Sanjay got recovered and he would come to jail and tease and hurt Diya. Chitrole and his family and duo and their wife would come and see) see Diya and talk to her but Diya would only listen to them but not reply back. Diya got selected to get police training by police trainers.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Diya - This is what happened between me and my father

Nandini - Wow, it is hard to accept the truth

Rahul - I can't believe that Jai never told me about this. Now I understand why he always used to avoid coming out of the CID beauro and his house 🏡.

Maya - I can't believe that Jai can be that much unfair with Diya

Diya - Papa was right in his place

Rahul - I accept with her

Maya - Rahul?

Rahul - Everyone say that Jai saved his daughter just because he is working in police department and the CID team saved Diya and Sanjay and his family got injustice

Nandini - Papa is right maa. Diya you could have said to your papa about the principal matter

Diya - I didn't want to involve him in this because he and his family were already sad the lose of his wife.

Maya - Let's go to sleep now

Diya - Yes, tomorrow I have to go to CID beauro

Nandini - Why? I thought we could go somewhere to have fun

Diya - I have file work to submit and I can't go anywhere without dadu or papa or any other CID team

Maya - Why? (confused 😕)

Diya - Rules which I have made for myself. Soon I will go back to chote papa house 🏡 and live with them

Rahul - 🆗!

Rahul's family and Diya went to sleep 💤 😴 in their rooms. In duo's house 🏡, Jai was crying 😢 and Nirvi was seeing her father and say

Nirvi - Papa, I am sure that didi will accept you back

Jai smile sadly and say

Jai - Time for you to sleep

Nirvi - Good night 🌃 papa and sweet dreams

Jai - Same to you too

Nirvi and Jai sleep 💤 😴 in their room. The next day, in CID beauro, Jai was in the beauro and doing his work. Rahul and Diya enter the beauro and Diya went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin. Jai see Diya and smile 😊 and Rahul ask

Rahul - Any plans for this weekend?

Jai - What do you want from me now?

Rahul - I am planning to take my family to movies and dinner

Jai - Good. Why are you saying this to me?

Rahul - I am planning to take Diya with me

Jai - I have work on weekends you know my schedule

Rahul - Sitting in beauro whole day and doing file works and cleaning in the beauro and rearranging everything in the beauro or your house 🏡

Jai - What do you want me to do?

Rahul - Let's go out

Jai - I have to help Nirvi with her school projects

Rahul - She can do it herself

Rahul and Jai start to have argument and in ACP Pradyuman's cabin, Diya submit her file 📂 and update about her mission. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Good! Diya you are going to stay with Daya and Abhijeet house 🏡 until you go back to police academy

Diya - 🆗 sir. When I have to move there?

ACP Pradyuman - As soon as possible if you can

Diya - 🆗 sir. Sir, I have something important to tell you about my mission

ACP Pradyuman - Before that I have some conditions for you

Diya - What sir?

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Diya going to says to Pradyuman about her mission? What conditions does Pradyuman has for Diya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

In ACP Pradyuman's cabin, Diya submit her file 📂 and update about her mission. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Good! Diya you are going to stay with Daya and Abhijeet house 🏡 until you go back to police academy

Diya - 🆗 sir. When I have to move there?

ACP Pradyuman - As soon as possible if you can

Diya - 🆗 sir. Sir, I have something important to tell you about my mission

ACP Pradyuman - Before that I have some conditions for you

Diya - What sir?

ACP Pradyuman - Stop calling me sir and I am only your father's senior. So what would you call me from now on (teasingly)

Diya - Dadu (embarrassed 😳)

ACP Pradyuman - Good. My second condition is that you have to go home 🏡

Diya - 🆗 dadu

ACP Pradyuman - I want you to fix your relationship with Jai

Diya - I will try my best

ACP Pradyuman - Good. What plan on weekend?

Diya - Nothing

ACP Pradyuman - Let's go to a movie as a family

Diya - 🆗!

ACP Pradyuman - What did you want to tell me?

Diya - I have not submitted everything because of danger

ACP Pradyuman - For whom?

Diya see Jai and Pradyuman and ACP Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - What danger?

Diya - I don't know. Please listen to this audio but please do not tell this to anyone (giving a tape 📼)

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗! Be careful

Diya - Yes sir

Pradyuman see her with a disappointment and Diya smile 😊 and say

Diya - Sorry dadu

Diya went to her desk near Jai. Diya see Jai and feels bad because she can say that Jai has totally changed. She can see that her father has turned into a dull and workaholic, rarely talks to anyone and whenever he talks, he talks about only work. He had beard and moustache which she only see whenever he was bored to shave or didn't have the right blade to shave. He was having a messy hair and she can say that he did not cut it for a very long time. He was wearing a very old shirt 👚 and pant 👖. He even looked very much tired and weak and almost pale. Diya hated it whenever she had to see her father like this. Diya see her both of her chote papas, both of them were tip top and smart and her father was dull. Diya start her computer 💻 and start to do her work. At 🔟am 🕙, Diya, Shreya and Purvi went to break room and prepare coffee for everyone except Diya prepared tea 🍵 for herself and Jai and Purvi ask

Purvi - Why are you making tea 🍵 and for whom?

Diya - Jai sir and myself

Purvi - Jai sir would not drink or eat anything in the beauro

Diya - He drinks tea 🍵 whenever he is working

Shreya smile 😊 and they went to everyone's desk and keep their coffee and Diya keep tea 🍵 for Jai and herself and Jai say

Jai - Thanks

Diya sit in her place and drink her tea 🍵. After few minutes later, Diya ask

Diya - How is your headache now?

Jai - Better than before

Diya - Good.

At 12pm 🕛, Jai keep his head on headrest and Rahul ask

Rahul - Let's go for lunch

Jai - Not hungry

Rahul - You did not have anything for breakfast

Jai - I am not hungry

Daya - What shall I get you to eat?

Jai - Nothing!

ACP Pradyuman - Jai come down for lunch

Diya - We are not coming dadu

ACP Pradyuman - Why?

Diya - Me and papa are going out to eat our chaat mini snack, then we go to Dinesh kaka's house 🏡 for our main lunch because I promised him for lunch and then to ice cream 🍧 🍨 🍦 house for dessert

Jai - 🆗

Jai and Diya went to their car 🚙 and Rahul was in complete shock 😲 because Jai does not listen to anyone that much easily until that person has a point. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - From now on Diya will take care of Jai because she only knows what Jai likes to do and Jai would never say no to her no matter what

Rahul - What about Nirvi?

Abhijeet - We will take care of her and she can take care of herself

ACP Pradyuman - Now let's go and have our lunch

In car 🚙, Jai was driving to beach side to have their chaat snack. Jai say

Jai - I will drop you here and I will park the car 🚙 and come

Diya - 🆗!

Diya got down and went to all chaat stall. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai join Diya. Diya ask

Diya - Kaka, do ✌ pani puri aur usme aloo mat dalo aur do ✌ tika bhel puri

Jai and Diya have their chaat and Diya say

Diya - I missed this very much

Jai - Me too! Nirvi does not have too much spicy food

Diya - I am sorry the way I talked to you yesterday. When I saw that girl

Jai - Nirvi

Diya - After I saw Nirvi with you like that

Jai - You thought that I replaced you

Diya - Yeah

Jai - Golgappa cheers

Diya - Golgappa cheers (smiling 😀)

Jai - I would not replace you with anyone because no one can ever be like you. I will tell you about Nirvi when you are ready to hear about her

Diya - What Nirvi do?

Jai - Started college. Abhijeet has two ✌ daughters and Daya has a son

Diya laughs 😄 and say

Diya - We both thought that Daya chote papa and chote maa would have daughter for their nature and everything

Jai - This is life, we think some and something else happens

Jai and Diya sit on rock and eat their tika bhel puri and Diya ask

Diya - Any news about maa and Sanjay?

Jai - No. After you went there, your maa tried to talk to me but I did not talk to her. Sanjay is handling his grandfather's business. Priya's mother is no more.

Diya - What names?

Jai understand about her question and say

Jai - Abhilasha, Naina and Ashok. Abhilasha is one year older than Naina. Ashok was born when Naina was three years old.

Diya - Let's go to Dinesh kaka house 🏡 and have Aditi kaki's biryani

Jai - 🆗!

Jai pay for the chaat and went to Dinesh kaka's house 🏡. In Dinesh kaka house 🏡, Jai and Diya enter the house 🏡 with a smile 😀. Dinesh kaka and Aditi kaki were shocked 😲 to see both father and daughter together after a very long time. Diya ask

Diya - What biryani today kaki?

Aditi - Chicken and egg mix biryani and mutton gravy and fish 🐠 fry

Jai and Diya - My favorites

Aditi - Sit, I will get everything

Diya - Let me help you kaki

Aditi - Nahi nahi, you sit, I will do everything

Diya - Are you not happy that I am back? (dramatically)

Aditi - I missed you very much that I can't say. You sit, I would love to do everything myself

Diya - You have to join us for lunch

Aditi - Jai beta say something

Jai - I accept with her

Jai, Diya, Dinesh and Aditi sit on the floor and have their lunch. Diya say

Diya - Mmmhhh... I missed your food and both of you. Kaka, how was the sweet?

Dinesh kaka - Very much yummy

Aditi - Diya beti, don't buy too much sweet for Dinesh

Diya - Why?

Aditi - Your kaka is having diabetes and he should not have too much sugar

Diya - I will take care of everything so don't worry and kaka have as many sweets you want

Aditi - Ddddiiiiyyyyaaaa

Diya - Come on kaki, we have to have what we like, after sometime we will stop everything ourselves if our heart is fulfilled with our wishes. The more you stop kaka from having sweets, the more he will eat it without you knowing it so let him have sweet and live life happily and you also live happily!

Jai - I accept with Diya

Aditi - You accept whatever your daughter says. Diya, why are you not eating the fish 🐠 fry?

Diya - Like you don't know the answer for your question

Aditi - Give, let me take it for you

Aditi takes the bones out of the fish 🐠 and give it to Diya. Diya eat the fish 🐠 and say

Diya - No one can ever make fish 🐠 fry like you kaki. You know my and papa's taste

Dinesh - Too much tika

Jai and Diya - There is no tika

Dinesh - You both can have unlimited tika and no one can tolerate your tika

Diya and Jai - Very much true

After lunch, Jai, Dinesh and Diya went to ice cream 🍧 🍨 🍦 house and have their favorite ice creams and they went to CID beauro. In CID beauro, Nandini and Maya were giving sweet to everyone. Jai and Diya enter the beauro and they went to their desk and Nandini gives a ladoo to Jai and Diya and Diya ask

Diya - What happened that you are giving sweet to everyone?

Nandini - I am going to have a 🆕 sibling

Jai - WOW... Rahul you knocked up my bhaabhee again after a very long time (teasing)

Everyone laugh 😄 and Rahul say

Rahul - Accidentally I over did it (embarrassed)

Jai - Accidentally over did it or on purpose (teasing)

Rahul blushing and say

Rahul - Stop it yaar

Nandini - I can't wait to be a big sister. I have been asking for a sibling for a long time and at last I am going to get one

Diya - I don't think so you are going to have one sibling

Nandini - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Diya - The way your dad is acting, I think you would be having more than one

Everyone laughs 😄 and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗 everyone stop teasing Rahul and Diya, from today onwards you are going to stay with Daya and Abhijeet in their house 🏡

Diya - 🆗 sir!

ACP Pradyuman see Diya with a disappointment and Diya immediately say

Diya - Sorry dadu. I will do as you say

ACP Pradyuman - Good! Only dadu or else I will surely send you back to police academy and cancel your leave

Diya - I understand dadu

Jai - Sir let she take her time

Diya - I want to come back to my house 🏡 so I don't need your permission for that

Jai - Do as your wishes

Diya - My wish number one is

Diya goes to Freddy's desk and open his drawer and take two ✌ chocolates 🍫 and immediately Jai say

Jai - One chocolate 🍫 a day only

Diya comes to Jai and say

Diya - Open your mouth properly

Jai open his mouth 👄 and Diya put full chocolate 🍫 in his mouth and say

Diya - Congratulations Jai Sharma, your daughter Diya Jai Sharma is coming back in your life so we are going back to our home 🏡

Jai - As you say my princess but before that you have to meet Abhilasha, Ashok and Naina so tonight 🌃 we will stay there then we can think about going back to our home 🏡

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Me and Shreya going home 🏡 now

Jai - Why?

Shreya - Work in the house 🏡

Duo understand what their wife are up to. Tarika and Shreya go home 🏡. In CID beauro, everyone was working on pending file work. At 5pm 🕔, go to Rahul's house 🏡 and pack her stuff in her bag 🎒. Nandini enter the room and say

Nandini - Sorry that you have to leave so soon

Diya - It's 🆗 and one day I have to go back to my house 🏡 sooner or later, so let it be sooner rather than later and congratulations again

Nandini - Thanks (smiling 😀)

At 7pm ⏰, the door bell rings and Maya opens the door 🚪 and duo ask

Duo - Is Diya is ready?

Maya - Come in and have a cup of coffee or tea 🍵

Abhijeet - No need of that, we have to go home and have dinner

Diya gets down the stairs and ask

Diya - Shall we go?

Daya - Yes (smiling 😀)

Diya - Let's go

Diya say bye 👋 to Rahul's family sit in the car 🚗. In duo's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya was preparing for Diya. Duo's kids were not understanding what their mother were doing because they have never seen their mother this much excited. In Jai's room, Jai was working on his file work. Suddenly his phone 📱 rings and Jai see the 🆔 of the caller and gets very much angry 😡.

 **-X-X-X**

 **How will Abhilasha, Naina, Ashok and Nirvi react when Diya goes back to duo's house 🏡? Will Jai and Diya's relationship will be alright like before? Who called Jai that he is very much angry 😡? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

In Jai's room, Jai was working on his file work. Suddenly his phone 📱 rings and Jai see the 🆔 of the caller and gets very much angry 😡.

Jai answer his call 📞 and ask

Jai - Why did you call me now?

Caller - Jai, I know that you are very much angry with me but I want to see my daughter

Jai - Priya, just stay away from me and Diya or else I don't know what I will do (angry 😡)

Priya - Jai please, I haven't seen her in 🔟 years

Jai - I haven't seen her in 11 years. You used to see her when she was there

Priya - Sanjay never used to let me see her alone

Jai - It's not my business. What do you want from me now? (calmly)

Priya - I want to see my daughter for once please (crying 😢 😭)

Jai was quite for a while and Priya say

Priya - Jai, please say the answer soon. I don't want Sanjay to find me talking to you

Sanjay - Maa, whom are you talking to?

Jai - Come to Daya and Abhijeet's house 🏡 and see your daughter

Jai cut the call and went to kitchen to help duo's wife. Tarika say

Tarika - Kids please clean up your room

Abhilasha - Who is coming home 🏡?

Shreya - It's a surprise so please clean your room

Ashok - 🆗!

In the car 🚙, duo and Diya was quietly going home 🏡 when suddenly Diya see a car 🚗 following them for a while now but did not show it that she noticed it. Abhijeet noticed the car 🚗 and signal Daya and Daya also noticed the car 🚗 and he remembered that the car 🚗 was following them since he and Abhijeet left to pick up Diya from Rahul's house 🏡. Daya wanted make problem car 🚙 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What happened to the car 🚙?

Daya - I don't know, I will check it

Daya open the bonnet and hide behind it and took his gun 🔫 to be ready if anything happens. Abhijeet in the car 🚙, was sitting with his gun 🔫 but without Diya's notice and Diya was takes a mind note of the car number and get involved with her phone 📱 by taking a picture of herself but she was taking a picture of the car 🚗 and the car's number. The car 🚗passed their car 🚙 and Daya close the bonnet and sit in the car 🚙 and see Abhijeet and smile and Abhijeet put his gun 🔫 in his pocket and Diya send the photos to ACP Pradyuman and send a message to find out the details of the car 🚗 and send it to me only.

In duo's house 🏡, duo's wife were standing impatiently at the door 🚪.and Jai say

Jai - Standing by the door 🚪, they won't come soon (teasing)

Shreya - We just can't wait them to reach home 🏡

Tarika - I have made white cheesey pasta and noodles 🍜 mix and cheesey chicken and egg pizza 🍕

Jai - Don't you think it's too much cheese for one day

Shreya and Tarika - Jai don't interfere with us and her

Jai - Do whatever you want to do

Shreya - I have made hot chocolate and gulab jamun, barfi and mainly kheer

Jai - Are you planning to give my daughter diabetes

Shreya - Talk good Jai

Jai - Please don't make me regret it (🙏)

Tarika - Don't worry Jai, don't forget that I am doctor

Jai - Doctor for died bodies not for real human

Tarika - Jaaaiiii

Shreya - Go and clean up your room Jai. You are more messy than the kids

Jai - I have my eyes 👀 on you both mothers

Jai went to his room to clean. Tarika and Shreya were waiting impatiently. Kids come down to hall and see duo's wife were standing impatiently and keep checking their watch ⌚ and Jai was reading the newspaper 📰. Naina ask

Naina - Bade papa, is everything 🆗 with papa and chote papa? (worried)

Jai - They are completely fine

Ashok - Then why maa and bade maa is acting like this?

Jai - Shreya and Tarika please relax, they will be coming home 🏡. It can be that there is traffic and they are stuck in the traffic and you guys know Mumbai's traffic... And by the door 🚪, they're not going to come soon

Duo's wife did not respond to Jai and Jai say

Jai - You kids don't worry about anything. Everything is fine

Abhilasha - 🆗!

Ashok - We never seen them like this before not even when their husband returns from a mission or when their husband come from hospitals 🏥

Jai - Don't worry kids, you dad is fine. Just watch some TV 📺

The kids sit on the sofa and start to watch tv 📺. After half an hour later, duo reached home 🏡 and they got down and Diya smile seeing the house 🏡. The house 🏡 which gave her two ✌ mother and care, love and support for everything she do. Diya went to pick up her bags but duo take her bags and say

Duo - Go in the house 🏡

Duo went in the house 🏡 and duo's wife say

Duo's wife - Jai, they are here (happily 😀😁)

Diya hugs Tarika and Shreya and enter the house 🏡 and see everything. The house 🏡 was totally changed. In the house 🏡, there was lots of photos and Diya see a wall drawing she made when she was two ✌ years old. Suddenly Nirvi hugs Diya and say

Nirvi - I am so glad that you came home 🏡 at last, now we can do anything as sisters..

Diya was completely shock 😲 and Nirvi separated from the hug and say

Nirvi - Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself

Diya - You are Nirvi, my younger sister and my dad's younger daughter and thanks for coming in his life when I was not there for him

Nirvi - Actually your dad saved me from my abusive uncle and aunt and he adopted me because I did not have any family members to take care of me

Diya - Can we talk about this when we are alone

Nirvi - Sure (smiling )

Diya see her father and ask

Diya - Papa, she is my 🆕 younger sister right? (childish)

Jai hugs both of his daughters and say

Jai - Yes, yes she is younger sister

Diya see duo's kids and smile . Duo's kids were totally confused 😕 with what was happening. Diya separated from the hug and went to duo's kids and say

Diya - Hi 👋, my name is Diya Sharma but you can call me Diya. I am daughter of Jai Sharma aka your bade papa. You are Abhilasha (seeing Abhilasha) you are Naina (seeing Naina) and you are Ashok which I still can't believe (seeing Ashok). You both are Abhijeet chote papa and Tarika chote maa's daughters (seeing Naina and Abhilasha) but I still can't believe that you are Daya chote papa and Shreya chote maa's son (seeing Ashok). I mean you should be born as a girl and Naina should be a boy by my and papa's calculations but no problem for me because I got a 🆕 topic to tease your both parents.

Ashok - How do we believe that you are his daughter? (seeing Jai)

Diya - Sharp question! Ask your parents and I have evidence that I am his daughter

Abhilasha - Ashok, I have seen some of her pictures in CID old family photos

Naina - Then why were you not with bade papa? I mean were you with your mom and brother

Diya - I was not with my mom because she was never my liking. I was in jail then I went to police academy for my training

Ashok - Why were you in jail?

Diya - I am not in the mood of talking about it and you won't understand it so leave the topic

Jai - I don't want to remember that part of my life

Tarika - Diya, go to your room and change

Jai - Diya remember to have extra hajmola imli 🍋 until you are here and if you want to be alive and not treated by died bodies doctor (teasing)

Diya laugh 😄 and went to her room. Tarika chase Jai and duo and Shreya laughing 😄. Nirvi was also enjoying the moment because for the first time she see Jai smiling 😀 like this. Diya enter her room and see everything was same expect for her bed and study table. Diya remember that duo made her this room just because they were near her room and Diya can see sky clearly from her balcony. There was a secret room in her room which only she, duo, duo's wife, Jai, Dr Salunke and ACP Pradyuman only know. Diya see her teddy bear 🐻 toy was missing from her room and she searched her whole room and she couldn't find her guitar 🎸 too. An hour later, Daya comes to her room and see Diya was searching for something and Daya ask

Daya - Diya, is something missing?

Diya - My bhaaloo is missing and superstar 🌟 is missing

Daya - How is it possible? None of us never let the kids come in your room.

Diya - Then where did my stuffs go?

Daya - I will help you in searching

Diya and Daya search for half an hour. Daya say

Daya - Diya, you get fresh up, I will search for it

Diya - 🆗! (sadly 😔)

Daya went to his and Abhijeet's room to search for the teddy bear 🐻 and guitar 🎸. Daya went down to hall and sit with others and talk. Diya comes down after 15 minutes and Jai see her face and ask

Jai - Diya is everything 🆗?

Diya - No

Abhijeet - What happened?

Diya - Did you find it? (seeing Daya)

Daya - No luck

Tarika - What happened Diya, why are you sad 😔?

Diya - My bhaaloo and my superstar 🌟 guitar 🎸 is missing from my room and I can't find it anywhere (sadly 😔)

Shreya - How is it possible... I mean we never let anyone to enter your room and today only we open that room after a very long time

Abhilasha - Are you talking about that room which you forbidden us to go in and that we always argue that you won't give that room to anyone

Tarika - Yes

Naina - I think we know the answer about it

Jai - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Naina - I gave the teddy bear 🐻 toy

Diya - To whom?

Naina - To one of my old friends and she wanted it for a long time

Tarika - When did you give it and how did you get the teddy bear 🐻?

Naina - I was 8 years old and you kept the door 🚪 open and I was curious and went into the room and I saw the teddy bear 🐻 and I liked it and took it for myself and at the age of 12, my friend Geeta was leaving Mumbai forever so I gave it to her as a good bye gift

Jqi - It's 🆗 Diya, I will buy or make a teddy bear 🐻 like the same one

Diya - Where did my superstaretat guitar 🎸 go?

Ashok - I throw it away

Diya - What? (shock 😲) It took me six months to fix that guitar 🎸 and redecorate it without anyone's help. I was four years old when I got that guitar 🎸 for 🆓 on a garage sale and it took me six months to make dad to accept that guitar 🎸

Jai - Diya, it's alright

Diya - I don't care about the teddy bear 🐻 but I want my guitar 🎸 back

Jai - Why are you so stubborn about it. I will buy you a 🆕 guitar

Diya - It's not your guitar 🎸 and I still remember how you used to keep your guitar 🎸 clean and workable condition

Jai - It was a gift 🎁 from my father

Abhilasha - You had a guitar 🎸?

Jai - Have! I still have it

Ashok - I never seen you with it

Jai - It's in my house 🏡. I know where is your guitar 🎸

Diya - Where?

Jai - Go to my room now

Diya went to Jai's room and search for her guitar 🎸 and Diya finds her guitar 🎸 in cupboard. Diya takes her guitar 🎸 and went to her room and keep it on it place and went to hall and Jai ask

Jai - Happy?

Diya - Very much (smiling 😁)

Jai - Five years ago, we were cleaning up the house 🏡 for diwali and I was cleaning your room for unwanted stuff and my files 📂 and Ashok came to the room and asked if he could help me and I told him to throw the unwanted stuff out and I forgot about your guitar 🎸 was in it but my luck that they did not throw it out because Tarika and Shreya was searching something and they found it

Diya - What were you doing in my room with your files 📂?

Jai - Work and I would say there when I need to be alone and whenever I remember about you

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Leave all this. Diya, I and Shreya have surprise for you and guess what?

Diya - It's totally food 🍲 but I won't guess the food because I want it to be a surprise

Jai - I have a surprise for you but I will show you when it is dessert time

Daya - I have bought a 🆕 movie

Diya - Is it any SRK movies then I will surely not see it because you know that I totally hate him so much badly

Daya - It's AD movie

Diya - I will make the popcorn

Shreya - No popcorn

Abhijeet - Why?

Shreya - You start the movie, I will get the special dish

Shreya went to kitchen with Tarika. 🔟 minutes later, the kids sit on the floor and Diya sit beside Jai. Duo's wife bought the pizza 🍕 and hot chocolate. Ashok say

Ashok - What a surprise that you both made pizza 🍕 and hot chocolate

Tarika - It's Diya's favorite pizza 🍕

Diya - Is it cheesy chicken and eggs?

Shreya - Yes! (smiling 😁)

Abhilasha - You never let us to have any junk in the house 🏡

Tarika - Just tonight 🌃

Nirvi - Looks like we have a treat for tonight 🌃

Naina - We should be careful too because we don't know what vegetables are in the pizza 🍕

Tarika - I warn you that you will not waste the vegetables

Naina - Whatever! (rolling her eyes)

Diya - What movie?

Daya - Shivaay and drishyam

Diya - At last I am going to see AD movie

Naina - Don't see movies

Diya - I don't go anywhere. I stay in police academy as much as possible

Ashok - Why?

Diya - I don't like to go out and if I go out, it would be work or study study in library

Nirvi - Do you have any friends?

Diya - Yes but I don't talk much with anyone

Abhijeet - What movie should we see tonight 🌃?

Diya - Let's see drishyam. I heard it was very much interesting movie

Nirvi - Yes, it's very much interesting movie. I went with my friends and Abhilasha, Naina and Ashok!

Jai - Shall we please see the movie?

Nirvi - Sure!

When Shreya was about to start the movie, suddenly the door bell rings and everyone gets confused 😕 so Jai open the door 🚪 and was shocked 😲 to see Priya.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **How will Diya and rest of the family will react when they see Priya? What surprise is Jai going to give Diya?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviews**

 **X-X-X-X**

Jai - Priya what are you doing here? (shocked 😲)

Priya - Please let me in first or else he will find me here (panicking)

Jai - Come on in

Priya enter the house 🏡 and keepaa box on the side table and see Diya and Diya gets shocked 😲 to see her mother after a long time. Jai ask

Jai - What happened to you and what is this marks on your face? (worried)

Priya - It's nothing like you think

Jai - Yeah, blood coming out of your wounds is also nothing

Tarika - I will get the first aid box

Jai - Sit

Priya sit on the sofa and Jai went to kitchen and bought a glass of water and give it to Priya. Priya drinks the water in one go and ask

Priya - Can I get some more please.

Shreya - Sure!

After drinking two to three glasses of water. Jai ask

Jai - Who did this to you? (worried)

Priya - No one

Jai - It's Sanjay, isn't it!

Tarika gives the first aid box to Jai and Jai sits beside her and starts to clean up the wounds and say

Jai - How many times do I have to tell you that be careful with him

Priya - My Sanjay is not like you think

Jai - Yeah can see that (taunting)

Priya - I don't know how to handle him nowadays

Jai was dressing her wound and ask

Jai - How did you come here without his knowing

Priya - Taxi 🚖

Jai - I am done with you.

Priya - Can I stay here for few hours please?

Jai see Tarika and she sah

Tarika - 🆗!

Priya - Thanks! (smiling 😀😁)

Diya - I don't want any scene in this house 🏡 please (seeing Priya)

Priya - I promise you that I won't do anything like that

Abhilasha - Can we start our movie now?

Priya - What movie?

Jai - AD movie

Priya - What movie?

Jai - Drishyam and don't you dare talk while we are seeing the movie

Priya - I will try my level best

Priya sit beside Jai and rest of the family settle and Shreya start the movie. In the middle of the movie Priya keep her head on Jai's shoulder and feel secured the secure she felt when she and Jai dated and married him. She missed Jai very much that past few years she founds a way to meet with Jai. Jai see Priya and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Priya - Very much that I can't say

Jai - Here, have a bite of Tarika's pizza 🍕

Diya see her parents and smile and see movie. Daya see Jai and Priya and ask

Daya - Shreya, why do you think Priya is here

Shreya - Don't worry Daya, she can't hurt Jai and Diya because we won't let anything happen to them

Daya smile 😊 and see the movie. When the intrivel comes, Jai pass the movie and say

Jai - 🔟 minutes break

Jai went to his room and Priya follow him. In Jai's room, Jai was attending a call 📞 from his friend. When he ended the call, Jai turn and shocked 😲 to see Priya and say

Jai - You scared me

Priya - Sorry didn't mean to scare you

Jai - What do you want?

Priya - Restroom

Jai - Use it and you don't need permission to use the restroom

Priya went to restroom 🚽 and Jai was checking a file 📂. When Priya comes out, Jai see, gets shocked 😲 because Priya was wearing his shirt 👚 and his pant 👖. Priya say

Priya - Accidentally on the shower 🚿

Jai - 🆗!

Priya - Still the same size

Jai - I need to be fit for my job. Can we go, I really don't want to miss the movie but before that wear the belt and let me help you folding your pants 👖 bottom or else you will get hurt

Jai gives his belt and say

Jai - When you are done, call me

When Jai was about to go out, Priya say

Priya - I don't know how to put this type of belt

Jai help her with the belt and sit on the bed and tell

Jai - Keep your leg on my leg

Priya do as he say and Jai start to fold the pant 👖 and see ankle brace which he gifted her for their first anniversary. Jai say

Jai - Another leg

Jai see the ankle brace and ask

Jai - Why you did not remove this ankle braces?

Priya - It's my life time forever favorite that I don't want to remove it

Jai - Let's go

Priya sit on the sofa and Jai sit on the floor. Diya ask

Diya - What happened to your dress?

Priya - Got wet

Diya - 🆗!

Abhijeet start the movie and Priya start to massage Jai's head and pressing his shoulder. Diya and Nirvi lay on Jai's lap and they see the movie. Jai say

Jai - I really missed this very much

Priya - Me too

They all see the movie quietly. After the movie was over, Nirvi say

Nirvi - Can we have dinner, I am very much hungry

Diya - Me too

Ashok, Abhilasha and Naina - We too

Shreya and Tarika - We will reheat the dinner

Priya - Let me help you

Shreya - It's 🆗, we will manage everything

Priya - But I want to help you guys

Tarika and Shreya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Priya let them do their work and you can help me with the dessert

Priya - 🆗!

Nirvi - What is for dessert?

Abhijeet - First have your dinner then we will think about dessert

Daya - Too much sweet is not good for your health and teeth

Jai - We have another Tarika doctor here

Daya - Jai

Jai - What, I am saying the truth

Jai and Daya start their regular fight with each other. Shreya say

Shreya - Can't you both stop your fighting

Daya and Jai - Where were we fighting

Shreya - Right now (shocked 😲)

Daya - No, we were not fighting with each other

Jai - Shreya, you don't know anything about us

Tarika - Stop teasing me with Shreya and the dinner is ready

Priya - You couldn't have done that

Jai - Don't worry about it, it's regular

Priya - Jai, I need to talk to you alone

Jai - Not now!

Priya - Jai it's very much important

Jai - Say

Priya see others and say

Priya - I can't say in front of everyone

Jai - Fine then don't say

Priya - I want to say you something alone not in front of everyone

Diya felt like her mother was desperate to say something to Jai and Diya say

Diya - Dad, talk to her

Priya - Please Jai

Jai - I don't want to hear about Sanjay because it is your responsibility not mine

Priya - I need your help. After Deepak's death in that accident, you know how much hard to handle Sanjay.

Jai - I can't help you with Sanjay's matters

Diya - What happened to Deepak uncle?

Jai - He and his family died in a car accident

Nirvi - Who is Deepak uncle?

Diya - Sanjay's father

Priya - Jai please help me... I am scared that he is doing something wrong again

L, please help me, I don't have anyone in this world 🌍 except you and Diya

Jai - I can't help you in Sanjay's matters and you know the reason

Priya - I can't handle him without Deepak

Jai - Let's eat first

They sit in their place. Priya sit beside Jai and Diya sit in between duo and ask

Diya - What's wrong with Sanjay?

Abhijeet - Bad stuff

Ashok - Like what?

Daya - Drugs, smoking 🚬 and drinks

Naina - Too much cheese for today, don't you think

Abhilasha - Too much sweets too

Jai see Tarika and Shreya and smile and Priya say

Priya - Really Diya is going to get diabetes from this much sweets

Jai - Mainly stomach pains

Jai and Priya - Very much mainly constipation

Diya was getting very much embarrassed with her parents and Tarika say

Tarika - I won't let anything happen to her like that

Priya - Let's see

They start to eat dinner. Diya was eating like she never seen food. Jai say

Jai - Eat slowly, no one is going to take your food

Diya - I miss this food

Nirvi - Papa, I went to go out this weekend as a family

Jai - You guys go, I have work to do

Abhijeet - Cleaning the beauro?

Jai - No!

Daya - House 🏡 cleaning

Jai - No

Shreya - Reading books 📚

Jai - No!

Tarika - File 📂 work?

Jai - No

Duo - Then what?

Jai - I want to be alone in the house 🏡

Abhilasha - You always want to be alone in the house 🏡

Ashok - Bade papa, please let us go somewhere

Jai - You guys go

Diya - Dad, let's go to the library this Sunday

Jai - Do you need any books 📚 for homework?

Diya - Just like that

Jai - 🆗!

Naina - Library is a boring place

Priya - Not for me, Jai and Diya. We would sit and read books 📚 that we don't know about time ⌚ and anything else

Ashok - What about Sanjay?

Priya - He can't sit for homework that I had to do it for him

Jai - I don't know how did he become the CEO of your dad's company

Priya - Dad's last wish but he ruined everything that I hardly managing it

Nirvi - Why did you and papa divorce?

Priya - Family and we needed a break from each other

Nirvi - Why did you not like didi?

Priya - All mother loves her kids the same. I loved both of my kids the same but I love Diya more than Sanjay because I missed her the most and Diya is a very much mature girl. It was hurting that she did not want to be with me

Diya - Someone should be with dad too. When everyone is leaving him, some support he needs

Priya - True but I wanted you too

Diya - The way you treated me when I was a little girl was like you didn't want me in your life (angry 😡)

Priya - You always wanted Jai

Diya - I wanted a family 👪 not they with my dad 3 to 4 days and stay with you and Sanjay for rest of the week and weekends. I hated when I see our like this. I know that you want dad but you did not want to admit that because of your ego and money 💵 which you thought that you can do anything with me. I just wanted us to be a family 👪! You changed my life forever by putting me in the same school 🏫 with Sanjay which I did not like it and you didn't listen to me even once. I was not suitable for that school 🏫 and papa could not afford the fees of the school 🏫. He even told you about this lots of times but you did not hear to him even once. I even told you that I hated that school 🏫 and I even told you about Sanjay but you never listened to me even once. You always supported him and took care of him more. You acted like he was a prince of the house 🏡 and I was nothing for you. It was very much true that papa did not have time to spend with me but he tried to be with me as much as possible. It was my wish to go to CID beauro and stay there. I felt like I was a lost girl in your house 🏡 but in CID beauro, I know where am I. Papa encouraged me to do new things but you didn't. Maa, I felt like a orphanage with you (angry 😡 shouting and crying 😢 😭)

Priya was totally shocked 😲 because Diya never called her maa even once. Priya say

Priya - I am sorry

Diya - Your sorry is not going to give me back my childhood. I know that till now you love dad. I still remember that day when you were totally worried about papa that you refused when the doctor said that papa would not make it that night 🌃 and you also forgot that Sanjay was having fever and you took care of papa. If you don't remember, I will remind you!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What Diya is going to remind Priya?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviews!  
**

 **(Flashback starts)**

Diya was five ✋ years old. Diya was staying with her mother because Jai was out of town for a mission and Dareya and Abhirika were in Delhi for a case. Jai did not want anyone to have Diya so he talked to Priya and Priya was taking care of Diya. In Priya's house 🏡 Priya was continually taking care of Sanjay because he was having a high fever, cold and cough. Sanjay was continually complaining that he couldn't breathe properly because of the cold and his throat was paining because of coughing. The whole family was taking care of Sanjay and ignored Diya completely. Diya had to stay with Sanjay and she totally hated it because she couldn't sleep well at night 🌃 and Sanjay was continually making complaining about her for no reasons. Sunita and Ravi was also giving Diya a hard time by every way. Diya's bad luck that Naina was not in town, Naina went to see her sisters in Bangalore and France 🇫🇷! Priya was always rude to Diya. Diya was missing Jai very much that she would always wait for him to call her whenever he gets a chance. At Friday evening, Diya just finished her and Sanjay's homework. Priya comes to Diya and ask

Priya - Finished your homework

Diya - Yes!

Priya - Now get ready, we need to buy something for dinner

Diya - 🆗

Diya takes a pant and shirt and Priya say

Priya - Wear something I bought for you

Diya - I am comfortable with my dress which papa gave me

Diya went to bathroom and got changed and when comes out of the bathroom and hear Priya saying something to her ason Sanjay

Priya - I will be back as soon as possible so enjoy this Tom and Jerry movie and try to sleep well

Sanjay - 🆗 maa

Priya see Diya and say

Priya - Sit in the car 🚙 (rudely)

Diya sit in the car 🚙 and they went to mall near the house 🏡. In supermarket, Diya was seeing everything in the supermarket. Diya see a baby polar bear with it's mother and father toy and thought to buy it because it was in 70% sale and Diya also had the money 💵 to buy the toy so without thinking she bought the toy. Diya went to Priya and Priya see the toy and ask

Priya - Where did you get this toy?

Diya - I bought it from here (innocently with a smile 😀)

Priya - Who gave you money 💵 for this?

Diya - Papa gave me some money 💵 before he went for the mission and I had some of my pocket money 💵, in that money 💵 I bought this polar bears (smiling 😀)

Priya - Your father did not teach you the value of money 💵 and in what to use the money 💵 (shouting)

Everyone was starting to looking at Priya and Diya. Priya ask

Priya - How much is this toy? (angry 😡)

Diya - 200

Priya - You did not ask me for once (angry 😡 and shouting)

Diya -It's my pocket money 💵 and papa gave me that money 💵 so I will use it for whatever I want

Priya - Why can't you just ask me and buy and use my money 💵 and keep you father's money 💵 for something else (angry 😡)

Diya - I don't want to ask you and I don't want to buy anything in your money 💵

Priya - Why?

Diya - You are not my mother

Priya gets very much hurt and ask

Priya - Then who is your mother?

Diya - Tarika maa and Shreya chote maa

Priya slap Diya very much hard that Diya falls on the ground and Diya see Priya with tears in her eyes 👀 and suddenly Priya's phone 📱 rings and Priya attend the call 📞.

Priya - Hello this is Priya... What? (shocked 😲)... How is he? Ishe alright? (scared)... In which hospital 🏥... I am coming there as soon as possible

Priya see Diya and say

Priya - We are leaving now and I don't want you to ask me any questions (angry 😡)

Diya takes her polar bears toy and they went to car 🚙 in the parking lot 🅿️. Diya see that her mother was continually wiping her tears 😢. In the car 🚙, Priya was continually crying 😢 while she was driving the car 🚙. Diya ask

Diya - Is everything 🆗?

Priya - Please be quiet, I need to drive the car 🚙

After 25 minutes later, they reach the hospital 🏥 and they went to reception desk and Priya ask

Priya - Where is Jai Sharma?

Diya - What happened to papa? (worried)

Priya - Just be quiet for a while please

Receptionist - Operation room

Priya - Thank you. Come on Diya

Diya follow her mother to the operation room. Diya and Priya sit oncchair 💺 and keep seeing the operation room. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya say

Diya - I want to make a call

Priya - To whom?

Diya - Dadu and chocolate uncle

Priya - I don't want anyone else here right now

Diya - Why?

Priya - Please let us not have any arguments until I hear a good news about Jai

Diya - Why are you fake worrying when you hate him (angry 😡 and shouting)

Priya - I love Jai... I love him more than anything else. I don't know how to express my feelings to him or else I will surely be with him. I know that you won't believe me but I really do love him like I loved him when we were dating

Diya - Why did you leave him alone?

Priya - My ego and my pride that I am earning more than him. His monthly salary is my one day earning. I would always love him until my last breath in this world 🌍. Sorry that I slapped you in front of everyone, I lost it when you said that I am not your mother.

Suddenly the operation door open and Priya's friend Ranveer comes out of it and see his friend and see Diya and say

Ranveer - Priya come with me

Diya, Priya and Ranveer went to his cabin and make them to sit 💺 and he sits on his chair and Priya ask

Priya - How is Jai?... Is he alright?... Can we see him?

Ranveer - Calm down

Priya - First you tell me how is Jai! (impatiently)

Ranveer - I am afraid that he won't survive

Priya - What do you mean? (worried and scared)

Ranveer - Jai is not breathing properly and the wounds are infected. Someone has tortured him very much badly. He is having a blood cloth in his head and I think he has been having it for a long time now because he has been coming in conscious and goes unconscious in few seconds. Did you find anything wired about Jai?

Priya - He was having tablets 💊 and pressing his head continually and he almost fainted when I went to pick up Diya from his house 🏡. I asked him if he was 🆗ay and he said he was fine and just had a headache and I do not have to worry about him.

Ranveer - Do you know what tablets 💊 was he taking?

Priya - No. When I asked him about it, he said it was none of my business

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a nurse enter the cabin and say

Nurse - Doctor, patient Jai is having trouble to breathe and his pulse is dropping

Ranveer went to Jai's ward. Priya was waiting impatiently, scared and worried about Jai. Diya was not understanding anything so she was sitting quietly and seeing Priya. After few minutes later, Ranveer enter the cabin and sit in his chair and say

Ranveer - Priya, I don't think he can make it tonight 🌃

Priya - What do you mean?

Ranveer - Jai is having a hard time with breathing and blood is not going to his brain. I have to do the operation for the blood cloth sooner or else he will die.

Priya - Don't you dare to say that word again (angry 😡) Nothing would happen to Jai... I won't let anything happen to Jai. Jai ward?

Ranveer - Last ward in the left

Priya and Diya went to Jai's ward. In Jai's ward, Priya see Jai and starts to cry 😢 😭, Jai was laying on the bed and he was breathing heavily with oxygen mask. Jai was having bandage on his hands, legs, chest and head. Diya see Jai and gets scared and hugs Priya. Priya makes Diya to sit on sofa and she went near Jai and hold his hand ✋ carefully and kiss on his head and see felt his ✋ movement and Jai open his eyes and see Priya and Priya smile with tears and Jai hold her hand ✋ tightly and Priya say

Priya - Hey handsome (smiling with tears)

Jai smile lightly and breathe heavily and close his eyes. Priya cry 😢 and sit on the chair 💺 and keep seeing Jai and remember the day when she went to pick up Diya.

 **(Priya's flashback starts)**

Priya was driving the car 🚙 to Jai's house 🏡. Priya happy that Diya was going to stay with her for five ✋ months. Priya park the car 🚙 and rings the bell and Jai open the door 🚪 while pressing his head and say

Jai - Come in... Diya is packing her bags

Priya - I told you to keep her ready when I get here

Jai - She is almost ready and don't shout at me like this (angry 😡 and Irritated) please don't argue with me my head is paining continually since last night 🌃 (calmly)

Priya - Whatever! (rolling her eyes 👀)

Jai went to Diya's room and see Diya was packing her bags. Jai say

Jai - Priya is here. Are you ready?

Diya - I don't want to go there. Why can't I stay with rest of the CID team?

Jai - I don't want them to have any troubles when I am not home 🏡 and town.

Diya - 🆗!.

Jai kiss her head and went to kitchen and make tea 🍵 and give it to Priya. Jai sit on sofa and take some tablets 💊 and put some balm on his head and Priya can see that Jai was very much tired and exhausted. Priya ask

Priya - What is that tablets 💊?

Jai - None of your business

Priya - Say it (angry 😡)

Jai - Headache

Priya - Did you check with the doctor?

Jai - It's just a headache so I don't need to go to doctor

Priya - 🆗 do whatever you want to do

After 20 minutes later, Priya ask

Priya - How much more should I have to wait for her to come?

Jai open his eyes and see her and say

Jai - I will check on her

Jai went to Diya's room and see Diya was searching for something. Jai ask

Jai - What are you searching for?

Diya - My pink flork 👗

Jai - It's in my room and take your phone 📱 with you, I will keep calling you whenever I am 🆓

Diya - 🆗!

Jai was going to down the stairs and suddenly Jai's head start to spin a bit but he ignores it and goes to hall and say

Jai - She is coming

Priya see Jai and she was confirmed that Jai was not feeling well and she ask

Priya - Jai are you sure that you are 🆗?

Jai did not answeraand Priya got scared and worried about Jai and Priya ask

Priya - Jai, are you 🆗? You are scaring me now

Jai sit on the sofa besidehher and see her and smile and say

Jai - Please don't leave Diya anywhere or to anyone if I am gone forever

Priya - What rubbish are you talking (angry 😡)

Jai - I love you very much Priya. I will always and forever love you like I did when we separated just because of our parents sake.

Priya - What is bothering you please tell me

Jai - Please promise me that you won't leave Diya somewhere and anyone

Priya - Jai, you are scaring me (scared)

Jai - Promise me that you won't leave Diya anywhere and anyone else. I know that Diya hates you very much but she will surely understand sooner or later

Priya - I promise you that I will not leave Diya no matter what!

Jai kiss Priya on her head and Priya close her eyes and she can feel the love in his kiss the love she always felt when she was with him. Jai see her with and say

Jai - I am very much proud of you Priya Jaianand Sharma. I will always love you very much that I can't say and I will forever be with you no matter what, even if I am alive and even if I am not alive

Priya - Jai you are scaring me more than anything else right now

Jai keep his head on her head and see her with love in her eyes 👀 and starts to kiss her on her lips 💋 and Priya also kiss him back. After few minutes later, they separated from the kiss and hugs her very much tightly. They separated from the hug and say

Jai - I will get some to eat for you. Say what do you want to have?

Priya - Our special maggi with your special twist

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and Priya ask

Priya - Do you want help?

Jai - I don't want food to stick in the vessels because you know me very well my love (teasing)

Jai was making maggi and Priya see that Jai was not the same as she know. Jai was thinking of Diya and Priya became he knows that they both are little bit of short tempered once in a while. Jai tries to not to faint in front of Priya because he knows that whenever Priya gets scared or afraid, her brain and body stops to work. Jai can say that Sanjay is getting spoiled by the way Ravi is pampering him and giving whatever he wants. His head starts to spin again but he tries to not to show anything in front of Priya and Diya. Priya keeps seeing Jai and suddenly Jai faints and Priya runs to him and tries to wake him up. Priya say

Priya - Jai please wake up... Please wake up Jai, you're really scaring me so much badly that I can't say it. (crying 😢 😭)

Jai did not respond even a bit so Priya take a bottle of water and splash it on Jai's face and keep calling his name and Priya keep her head on his chest and hear his heart beating and see him and try to wake him up. After few seconds later, Jai open his eyes and see Priya's worry face with tears 😢 and ask

Jai - Why are you crying?

Priya - You suddenly fainted and you did not wake up so I got scared that...

Jai - That I am died forever (smiling weakly)

Priya - Shut up and make my special Maggi (fake angry 😡)

Priya helps Jai to get up and give him little bit of water and Jai start to make the special maggi and Priya also help him. Priya ask

Priya - Are you 🆗ay?

Jai - Yes, I am fine... Why are you asking?

Priya - You fainted and you don't look good

Jai - I am 🆗 so don't worry about me

Priya - Do you really have to go for this mission?

Jai - Yes... It's important for our nation and I don't care if I die

Priya - 🆗! What is taking Diya so long?

Jai - She is just like her maa... Whenever she has to go to your house, our daughter will make it very much late that she doesn't want to go to your house 🏡 (teasing)

Priya felt bad and Jai hug her from behind and kiss her on her shoulder and say

Jai - Give her some time and spend some time with her and she'll understand everything

Diya comes to kitchen and see her parents and Priya hugs Jai and say

Priya - I want her to like me as I am. I don't want to change myself for anyone

Jai - You don't have to change yourself for anyone. Be yourself and everyone will like you. Now let me serve the maggi for you or else you will ruin everything

Priya - Did you faint any other time?

Jai - No (lied)

Priya - Are you saying the truth?

Jai - Yes (lied)

Priya see Diya and ask

Priya - When did you come here?

Jai see Diya and Diya say

Diya - Few mins ago

Jai - Come let us have maggi then you can go with your maa (smiling 😀)

Diya - She is not my maa (angry 😡)

Priya gets hurt and see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Diya please give respect to your maa

Diya - She is not my mother (angry 😡)

Jai - Diya stop it and remember that she is your mom (angry 😡)

Diya - Just because she gave birth to me that does not mean that she is my mother

Jai - DIYA

Priya - Jai, let it go. She is totally right (sadly 😔)

Jai - Shut up both of you and Diya if you like it or not she is your mother (angry 😡) now without a word come and sit in your place 💺 and have the maggi and say sorry to your mother (calmly)

Diya did whatever Jai told her to do and she and Priya got ready and Jai sit on his knees and see Diya with love and say

Jai - Be a good girl and do whatever they ask you to do. Don't trouble anyone. I will surely call you when I am 🆓. Do you homework on time and eat whatever they make and mainly don't fight with Sanjay. Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet and Tarika will pick you from school 🏫 or Priya's house 🏡 after three months. Please call Priya maa in public (seeing Priya)

Diya - 🆗! Bye 👋 papa and be careful and alert and safe and come back home as soon as possible

Jai - 🆗! Bye 👋 my angel

Priya - Get in the car 🚙 (rudely)

Diya went to the car 🚙 and Jai see Priya and say

Jai - Remember what I told you and bye 👋

Priya did not say anything and went to her car 🚙 and drive back to her house 🏡. In Jai's house 🏡, Jai close the door 🚪 and sit on floor and starts to cry 😢 😭 and say

Jai - I am so sorry Diya, Priya and CID team... Please forgive me if you can for what I am doing right now. I am doing this for your good living. I hope I die in this mission and you guys don't find my body. I really don't want you guys to know that I died because of blood cloth in my head. (crying 😢 😭)

Jai remember the days he fainted for the first time and he immediately went to the hospital 🏥 and take some tests and find out that he was having a growing blood cloth in his head and after that he has fainted in same places so he took a decision of attending this mission and forget about everything. In Priya's house 🏡, Priya can't stop thinking about Jai and her heart was saying that something bad is going to happen to Jai.

 **(Priya's flashback ends)**

Priya feel guilty that she ignored his health. Suddenly Jai hold her hand ✋ tightly and open his eyes and see her and Priya goes near him and Jai say

Jai - I am so sorry that I lied to you

Priya see him and say

Priya - Get back home Mr. Sharma, your wife Mrs. Sharma is going to kill you that you will be scared to lie to me again

Jai smile weakly and say

Jai - Please don't leave me alone in this hospital 🏥

Priya knows how much Jai hates hospital 🏥 so she say

Priya - I will surely be with you until you are alright completely

Jai smile 😊 and close his eyes and Priya see Diya, Diya was sleeping 😴 💤 on the sofa. At 8pm 🕗 at night 🌃, Priya's phone 📱 rings and Jai wakes up and see Priya and Priya say

Priya - Daf

Jai nodes his head no and Priya say

Priya - I will take care of everything

Priya attend the call 📞 and Ravi ask

Ravi - Pari where are you and why are you taking so long to come home 🏡?

Priya - Papa, I am in hospital 🏥

Ravi - Why? What happened to you and that useless kid? (worried)

Priya - Jai is in hospital 🏥

Ravi - Why? (angry 😡)

Priya see Jai and he nodes no and Priya can see fear in his eyes and Priya say

Priya - I need to stay here for Jai until he is 🆗

Ravi gets shocked 😲 and ask

Ravi - What about Sanjay... He is having a high fever and we can't manage him

Priya - You guys take care of him, here I will take care of Jai and Diya and this is my first and final decision.

Diya was shocked 😲 to see and hear what her mother said and Priya end the call and Jai ask

Jai - Time?

Priya - 8:30pm 🕤

Jai - Dinner for you and Diya

Priya - I am not feeling hungry

Jai - Go and have something so that I can be relaxed that you and Diya have had something for dinner... Please for my sake

Priya - 🆗!

Jai went unconscious and Priya kiss Jai on his head and see Diya and say

Priya - Let's go for the canteen and have something to eat or else Jai would be worrying about us

Diya - 🆗!

Priya and Diya went to canteen and Priya buy a plate of sandwich and noodles 🍜 and sit beside Diya and say

Priya - Eat it

Diya - What about you?

Priya - No mood and not hungry so don't force me

Diya knows that her mother, whenever Priya is worried about Jai, she won't be able to eat anything or think about anything else and she would be thinking about Jai all the time and until he gets completely alright. After half an hour later, Diya and Priya went to Jai's ward and sit in their place. Jai open his eyes and say

Jai - Go and eat something Priya

Priya - I had dinner with Diya

Jai - Whom are you lying to... I am always your best friend forever, boyfriend and husband forever even if you get rid of me so I can say anything by seeing you in your eyes 👀 so don't try to fool me my lovely best friend forever, girlfriend and wife.

Priya - I am no mood to have anything

Jai keep seeing her with a weak smile and Priya say

Priya - 🆗, I am going

Jai - Good! (smiling)

Priya went to canteen to have something and Diya sit beside her father and ask

Diya - What happened to you? (worried + innocent)

Jai - Nothing angel

Diya - Maa still love you very much

Jai - I know that. I hope you and Sanjay did not fight

Diya - Yeah, I kept my promise for you

Jai - Good.

Jai close his eyes and Diya ask

Diya - Are you 🆗 papa?

Jai - Yes angel. I just need to close my eyes so don't worry about me

Diya take her 🆕 toy and say

Diya - Papa, I have bought a 🆕 toy

Jai see the toy and smile 😊 and ask

Jai - Who is what?

Priya was about to enter the ward and hear

Diya - This is maa, this is you and this is me and we are family like this polar bears and no Sanjay with us and that is my first and final decision

Jai - 🆗!

Jai breath heavily and see at the toy and close his eyes and Priya enter the room and sit beside Diya and think about Jai and Diya's future with her and without her. She knows that Jai wants her more than anyone else. She knows how much Jai is struggling to pay Diya's school fees but she wants the best for Diya as she wants best for Sanjay. Diya starts to sleep 💤 😴 in her mother's lap and Priya holds Jai's hand ✋ and Ranveer enter the ward and Priya and say

Ranveer - Your dad called me and asked about Jai's health, treatments and how much it would cost for his treatment. Don't worry because I did not say him anything so relax and tomorrow, Dr. Vivek will do the operation for the blood cloth. He is the best doctor for brain surgery

Priya - Percentage?

Ranveer - Very less than 30

Priya - How much?

Ranveer - 15%

Priya - Any side effects?

Ranveer - Weakness and slowly work on start

Priya - 🆗!

Ranveer check on Jai and ask

Ranveer - How is Jai?

Priya -

Priya - He is very much weak and keeps open and closing his eyes and he talked a little bit

Ranveer puts a injection 💉 in the drips bag and say

Ranveer - You take rest now. Jai would be sleeping 😴 💤 until morning

Priya - 🆗!

Priya keeps her head on the headrest and sleep 💤 😴. The next day, Priya wake up and see the clock, and it shows 8:05am. Priya wake up and say

Priya - Diya, wake up... It's 8:05, we have only 25 minutes only so please wake up

Jai wakes up and see his wife Priya and his daughter Diya and smile 😊 and say Jai - Tickle her under her neck then she will wake up that is how I always wake her up

Priya - Jai it's not funny

Jai - She won't wake up until we do that... That is how I wake her up every day

Priya tickle Diya under her neck and Diya wake up with a laugh and smile 😁! Priya say

Priya - Wake up, we will go to Jai's home 🏡

Diya see Jai and say

Diya - I don't want to go to school 🏫

Jai - You have to go to school 🏫 no matter what

Diya - 🆗! (making face)

Diya kiss Jai on the cheek and Priya kiss on his head and both went to Jai's house 🏡. In hospital 🏥, Jai say

Jai - My most beautiful wife and daughter (smiling 😊)

At 9:30am 🕤, Priya enter Jai's ward and gets shocked 😲 to see that Jai was struggling to breathe because someone had taken his oxygen mask and Priya went to Jai and keep the oxygen mask on his face but still Jai was breathing heavily and Priya gets panicked and yell

Priya - Ranveer... Ranveer... Nurse... Somebody please help

Ranveer enter the ward and get shocked 😲 to see Priya crying 😢 😭 and he see Jai and gets everything and Ranveer say

Ranveer - Priya, go out for a while

Jai hold her hand ✋ tightly and nodes no and Priya see Ranveer and Ranveer say

Ranveer - Stay here

Ranveer check everything and check Jai and put injection 💉 and Jai went into deep sleep 💤 😴. Ranveer say

Ranveer - Come with me

Priyawwent to Ranveer's cabin and Ranveer say

Ranveer - Your dad came here when you were not here and he played a dirty game

Priya - What? (worried)

Ranveer - Doctor Vivek is not going to do the operation because your dad gave to him and all the best surgeons so they should not treat Jai and if they treat him, they should treat him that Jai die immediately or as soon as possible or slowly

Priya sit on the chair 💺 and say

Priya - I can't believe that he did not think about me even once, even after he knew that I can't live without Jai (shocked 😲 +crying 😢)

Ranveer - I can't understand one thing

Priya - What? (seeing Ranveer)

Ranveer - Who could have off the oxygen machine

Priya - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Ranveer - Ravi uncle did not go to Jai's room

Priya - With my dad, someone else?

Ranveer - Nope!

Priya can guessed who it can be so she say

Priya - Try to find other doctor and I will pay them more than they could think

Ranveer - Where are you going?

Priya - I have a important work to do and keep a nurse in Jai's ward

Ranveer - 🆗!

Priya went to her house 🏡. In Priya's house 🏡, she found Jai's mother Sunita and slap her very hard and ask

Priya - How dare you do that to Jai... How dare you try to kill him... How dare you off his oxygen machine! (angry 😡)

Sunita - He is very much useless and burden to everyone

Priya - He is your son and my husband and father of my daughter (angry 😡)

Sunita - He is very much useless just like his father

Priya - I was very much happy with him but you ruined my life and his life forever

Sunita - Just forget about him and marry Deepak. You will live happily forever

Priya - No, I won't marry Deepak Kumar just because you and papa can get more money

Ravi - Priya, think of the benefits we can get for our company if you marry Deepak Kumar

Priya - Buy selling me and telling me what to do with my life

Ravi - Sanjay is his son so think the benefits we are getting right now

Priya - By making me to sleep with him without my permission

Ravi - Priya, think everything in good way

Priya - By divorcing me from my Jai. You used me for your pleasure and benefit. You used me and my body.

Ravi - Priya, what use is Jai for me when he is not listening to me

Priya - Why did you married me to Jai when he was no use to you

Ravi - I thought that I could change him but I was totally wrong

Priya - I am glad that he still shows you wrong

Ravi - I remind you that I forgave his daughter or else I would have seriously killed that baby 👶 when she was born

Priya - I remind you that you guys ruined my life forever just because of money. Jai forgave me for having Deepak's baby 👶 with his baby 👶, Jai let me have both the babies just because he is not like both of you. Dad, how can you do this to me... Even after you know that I can't live without Jai... Because of you I have to I had to abortion Jai's child and because of both of you I had a miscarriage with Jai's child just because you wanted me to get pregnant with Deepak's baby 👶. Jai did not know once I had a miscarriage and abortion of his kids. Jai did not say anything for your both doing and accepted everything but in that I lost my Jai and my life. It's all because both of you. (angry 😡 + crying 😢 😭 and shouting)

Sunita - Priya try to understand us

Priya - I warn both of you that if you both do anything to Jai, I will not spare you both and I remind you both that my name is Priya Sharma, even after the divorce my name is Priya Sharma and forever my name will be Priya Sharma

Priya went out of the house 🏡 with tears 😢. In Jai's ward, Priya enter the ward and sit beside Jai. Priya starts to cry 😢 😭 silently. Jai wake up and see Priya and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Priya hugs him tightly and cry 😢 😭. Jai let her to cry. After 15 minutes later, Jai ask

Jai - What happened? Why are you crying 😢 😭 like this?

Priya - I want you back in my life as my everything

Jai - I am alright

Priya - I told Ranveer to find 🆕 doctor for the surgery

Jai - Why are you wasting your time and money on me? (smiling)

Priya - Don't you dare give me that smile!

Jai - I am saying the truth only my love

Priya -II don't want to lose you again so shut up and do whatever I say and what

Jai - 🆗 my love!

At night Diya was doing her homework and Priya was helping Diya and Jai say

Jai - Priya, I want to go home 🏡

Priya - No

Jai - I am getting bored here

Priya - I am not taking you home until you are totally alright

Jai - 🆗! Can I remove this mask?

Priya - Don't even think of touching that oxygen mask

Jai - Mean wife... Eat dinner or else I will surely not talk to you

Priya - 🆗!

Jai close his eyes and Priya smile 😊 and help Diya with her homework. After few minutes later, Diya and Priya have their dinner in canteen. The next day, Jai had his operation by doctors Ajay and Karthik. At evening Dareya and Abhirika come to the hospital 🏥 with Diya. In Jai's ward, Priya was checking email 📧 on her phone 📱 and she was talking to Jai. Duo, Diya and Shreya enter Jai's ward, Jai see them and say

Jai - Hi 👋 guys

Daya - What happened to you?

Abhijeet - When did you get admitted here?

Shreya - Is everything alright with you?

Jai - Quite... I am 🆗... Just little bit of tired and broken bones and thanks to Priya that she took care of me and Diya

Priya - My job is done here so bye 👋 to everyone

Tarika and Ranveer enter Jai's ward and Priya say

Priya - Ranveer I am leaving for home 🏡 now so bye 👋 and please do not call me if Jai is in hospital 🏥

Jai - I don't need any of your help

Priya - You should be thankful that I was giving you company for your boredom and I wasted my time with you and your daughter (rudely)

Priya went to her house 🏡 and she was a little bit relieved that someone was there to take care of Jai so she started to take care of Sanjay again.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai - I thought that you were just my hallucination

Priya - After operation you were very much weak so you can only remember blur things

Diya - Now say that you and papa hate each other and you both did not want to be with each other

Priya - I always wanted to be with your father and you but I had to take care of Sanjay too

Nirvi - Let us leave this topic and have our dinner

Daya - Nirvi is right

Jai - Diya it is true that I can't stay away from your mother because I was continually worried about her and her health because her dad and my mom were using her and Priya was not ready to accept it so i could not do anything to help her..

Tarika - I am sorry that I thought that you were just trouble for us

Priya - It's not your fault because I do things to get attention and I really don't know how would my life be if Jai was not with me. Since childhood maa and papa always busy and they had no time for me and papa was using me without my knowledge and when Jai tried to help me, I ignored it because I thought my dad is giving me attention in some way. I biggest mistake was to leave Jai when I was about to go for college for USA 🇺🇸!

Diya - Why did you leave dad?

Priya - Pressure from dad and Jai's mom and depression from lots of stuffs

Diya - Like what?

Priya - I don't want to tell you that because Jai know that

Abhilasha - Why you did not want to say it?

Priya and Jai - It's our personal matter and you guys won't understand our stuffs

Naina - What is the problem with both... I mean you both can be together now

Priya - No... No... Sanjay will hurt Jai and Diya. I don't want that to happen

Ashok - What do you mean?

Jai - Priya what is going on between you and Sanjay?

Priya - I don't know what he is up to but I can say that he is out of the house 🏡 most of the time.

Jai - Priya say what is going on in the house 🏡? (angry 😡)

Priya - I really don't know what is he planning so don't ask me anything

Suddenly the Priya's phone 📱 rings and Priya answer the call 📞 and put it on the speaker 🔊 and say

Priya - Say Sanjay

Sanjay - I will surely not come home 🏡 for tonight 🌃

Priya - 🆗! Take care of yourself

Sanjay cut the call and Priya gets relaxed and Priya say

Priya - Jai, I want to stay with you please

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Jai going to say? What is Sanjay planning to do?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Jai - Ask Tarika and Shreya... I am staying in their house 🏡

Priya see duo's wife and duo's wife see their husband and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Until you don't hurt Jai and Diya, you can stay here or else please leave this house 🏡 after dessert

Daya - If we find anything against you then we will never forgive you

Priya - 🆗!

Tarika - You can stay here as long as you want but remember what we said

Priya - 🆗, I will surely remember it and thank you very much (smiling 😊)

Nirvi - Where is she going to stay?

Priya - I will stay with Jai if he does not have any problem

Jai - I don't want to die in one night stand with you (joking)

Priya - Jjjjaaaaiiii

Jai - I am saying the truth my love

Priya - I will not kill you that much easily and that is for sure

Diya - I can't believe that I am your daughter

Nirvi - I am having a second thought now

Jai - Don't. (confidenly) Priya is good girl if she needs to stay here

Priya - I will be good girl like you all want me to be

Jai and Diya - Let's see that

Naina - What is for dessert?

Jai - Suprise for everyone

Diya - I hope you made rabdi with snakes

Priya - Snakes... Jai (seeing Jai)

Jai - She means semiya and you know that she always calls it snakes

Priya -🆗! I am really glad to help you with that

Jai - Last time we cooked together you burnt my rabdi that I had to do it again.

Priya - I won't spoil it

Jai - You fry the nuts and stay away from my kheer and homemade ladoos

Priya - How do you cook so much professionally and say that you did not do anything

Nirvi - I accept with her

Diya - Can I get my dessert already

Jai - I need to do the finishing touches so wait for little more

Shreya - I can't wait to taste it (excited)

Jai - When are you going to learn to be patient mrs. Shetty

Tarika - It's been forever since you made something to eat for us

Nirvi - Papa you should cook more in the house 🏡

Diya - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Naina - Bade papa does not cook... Very rarely he cooks

Diya - So you stopped your passion thing

Jai - I lost interest in it without you and Tarika and Shreya would not let me in the kitchen

Tarika - You almost burnt your hand 🖐️ and you are subconscious whenever you are cooking.

Diya - Since when did this happen

Daya - I will tell you everything

Shreya - Daya shut up

Daya - Someone has to tell her everything

Diya - What everything? Dad what did you do when I was not here

Jai - Nothing (not looking at her)

Diya - Tell me everything

Jai - You just came home few hours ago so we will talk about this some other time

Diya - I want to know everything today and right now or else I am leaving for dadu's house 🏡aandII will ask dadu everything

Jai - Daya thank you for spoiling my evening

Daya - I will tell you everything (seeing Diya)

 **(Flashback starts)**

After Diya went to children's jail, Jai was completely changed. Jai was workohic, he would drink acholic drinks at night 🌃, he very rarely went home 🏡 and he became very much careless about his health which worried CID team and DCP Chitrole and his wife because Chitrole never seen Jai broken like this even when his brother died. One day Amrita comes to CID beauro and gets very much disappointed to see Jai was working on his computer 🖥. Amrita sit beside him and see Jai working. Amrita say

Amrita - I am very much disappointed on you Jai

Jai - Why? (without looking at her)

Amrita - You are not yourself. I can understand you but I promised her that I will take care of you

Jai - Don't worry about me

Amrita - Jai go and see her. It's been four months now and still you are punishing her

Jai - I can never punish her

Amrita - Then whom are you punishing?

Jai - Myself... I am punishing myself by not seeing her or calling her.

Amrita - You are giving her the punishment too

Jai - It would be good if she is away from me.

Amrita - Let's go home now

Jai - I have a important meeting with DIG in few hours so it would be great if I stay here and do my file works

Amrita - I saw Priya in the jail with Sanjay. I can say that she is not happy to see Diya like this

Jai - What should I do for that... I can't do anything for her so please leave me alone now. If possible I will come for dinner

Amrita - What should I make for dinner?

Jai - Anything you like

Amrita - 🆗, please surely come home 🏡 tonight 🌃

Jai - I will try

Amrita - Jjjjaaaaiiii (little bit angry)

Jai - 🆗 🆗 chaachee!

At evening the CID team were handling a case. While chasing a criminal, Jai got shot on his right leg and the CID team tried to take Jai to the hospital 🏥 but Jai denied and tied a handkerchief on his wound and continued his work. After the case was over duo and Freddy tried to take Jai to the hospital 🏥 but Jai did not listen to them and went to headquarters for a meeting with DCP Chitrole. ACP Pradyuman call Amrita and tell her about Jai's wound and carelessness.. Amrita sent a message to Chitrole about everything and told him to bring Jai to home 🏡 after the meeting. After the meeting, DCP Chitrole drives the car 🚙 to his home 🏡 and keeps seeing Jai. Jai say

Jai - I am alright chahu

Chitrole - I should have not taken you to the meeting

Jai see Chitrole and ask

Jai - How many days, months or years will you protect me from this types of teasing. When ACP Pradyuman can handle it then I can also do it

Chitrole - Pradyuman was doing his duty

Jai - I did the same but the difference is that everyone thinks that I hated her and because of that I sent my own daughter to jail without even asking her why she did that. I don't want to justify myself and waste my time.

Chitrole - I and Amrita went to see Diya. I saw Priya and Sanjay too. Jai please go and see her

Jai - Please can we talk about something else or else leave me home 🏡

Chitrole - 🆗!

Jai and Chitrole talk about meeting and recent cases. In Chitrole house 🏡, Arjun runs to Jai and Jai carry him and kiss him on his cheeks and ask

Jai - How are you champ?

Arjun - Awesome. Maa is very much angry 😡 on you

Jai - Why? (confused 😕)

Arjun - I don't know

Jai - What's wrong with chaachee?

Chitrole - I have no idea

Trio enter the house 🏡 and see Amrita was angry 😡 and she said

Amrita - Jai without a word, I want you to take a careful bath and come back here and sit on the sofa and wear the clothes I have kept on the bed 🛏 only (angry 😡)

Jai - I should have known this coming

Amrita - Do as I told you

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to his room and takes a good hot shower 🚿. After getting dressed withhhalf pant and t-shirt 👕, he went to hall and sit on the sofa. Amrita sit beside Jai and first aid his wound. Amrita say

Amrita - Good thing that Pradyuman told me or else I would not known about it

Jai - So this is planned to bring me here

Amrita - Yeah. For two ✌️ days you should stay home 🏡

Jai - Just because you were a doctor does not mean that you can stop me from my work

Chitrole - Jai it would be good if you take a break from work for few days

Jai - Do what?

Chitrole - Go on a trip for holiday or a road trip away for a while which you used to do when you were in college and police training.

Jai - Chachu, I did that when I was no work and other stuff but now it is different

Chitrole - When Diya was with us, you used to take breaks from work

Jai - She needed experience of outside world

Arjun - When is Diya sister) didi coming back home from trip?

 **(Chitrole and Jai told Arjun that Diya was on a camping trip with her relatives)**

Jai - I don't know

Arjun - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Chitrole - Arjun your Diya didi will come back soon. Now go to your room and play with your toys

Arjun - 🆗 papa

Arjun went to his room. Chitrole say

Chitrole - Amrita you go and make dinner... I need to talk to Jai alone

Amrita went to kitchen and Chitrole sit beside Jai and Jai lay on his lap and ask

Jai - How was she?

Chitrole - Quite a lot like you (caring his hair)

Jai - Anything else?

Chitrole - Nothing much. Jai go and see her beta she is your beti not a criminal

Jai - I have no right to see her after what I did to her

Chitrole - You are her punishment too by not seeing her

Jai - She should have told anyone

Chitrole - She told me everything but she doesn't want to come back

Jai - I will send her to Priya if she is happy and I will never see her again

Chitrole - Can you live like that?

Jai - If she is happy with it, I will do anything

Chitrole - Your papa said almost the same thing only difference was that he could not be here and he did not want to quit his job even for you

Jai - I wish papa was here to help me out with this

Chitrole - I am here for you and I do really miss my big brother

Jai - Can we have a drink?

Chitrole - Sure

Jai - I will get it

Chitrole - Only four glass

Jai - 🆗 (smiling 😀)

Jai went to kitchen and open the refrigerator and Amrita say

Amrita - Only four

Jai - I know

Jai take four glass of whiskey and went to Chitrole and sit beside his chachu and drink whiskey . Chitrole ask

Chitrole - Any plans for holiday?

Jai - Nope. Work is keeping me busy and distracted from pain.

Chitrole - Some times it's good if you let it out

Jai - I know

Amrita - Dinner is ready

Jai have dinner with his chachu's family and went to his room and sleep 😴. After few weeks later, duo were continually keep calling Jai but Jai was not answering his phone 📱 for a week which was worrying everyone and their bad luck that Chitrole was out of town for few weeks. In CID beauro, Vivek tries to track Jai's phone 📱 but it was no use. When Sachin bought a paper 📄 to ACP Pradyuman and ACP Pradyuman see that Jai had called Priya last which was shocking everyone but without a second thought they called her. Priya answer the phone 📱 and ask

Priya - What do you guys want now? (rudely)

Abhijeet - Is Jai with you?

Priya - Why that idiot would be with me?

Daya - Jai is not answering our calls and he has not come to work

Priya - He must have been with a girl

ACP Pradyuman - He called you last and you both have talked for 5 🖐️ minutes (angrily 😡)

Priya - He did call me and we talked about Diya's bail and custody and suddenly I heard a bullet shot and Jai screaming and the call got disconnected. I tried to call back but it came not reachable so I thought that he would be in some stupid mission of your

Abhijeet - Why you did not call any of us immediately? (angry 😡)

Priya - I don't care where Jai is and I don't care if he is alive or not and for your kind information I am going to take Diya's custody to myself forever and I will make sure that none of you can see her forever

Shreya - We won't let that happen

Priya - She is my daughter and she only belongs to me (angry 😡)

Priya ends the call and the CID team went to Jai's house 🏡. Freddy rings the bell for 🔟 minutes and ACP Pradyuman said

ACP Pradyuman - Darwaza tod do Daya

Daya break open the door 🚪 and see that Jai's house 🏡 were completely dark and Tarika try to on the lights but no use and they can guess that Jai forgot to pay his electricity bill. They on their torch 🔦 and see all the stuffs in the house were not in their places. Pradyuman thought that Jai must be check the house 🏡 but they could not find Jai so they get worried and suddenly they hear a very low moaning from basement and they went to the basement and open the door 🚪 and see it was dark because of no electricity so show their torch 🔦 in the basement room and they slowly went down with their guns 🔫 in their hands and see in a corner of the room they see Jai was bleeding very badly and their were few bullets in his body. Salunke check Jai's pulse and say

Salunke - Pradyuman we have to take him to the nearest hospital 🏥 as soon as possible

Daya carry Jai and carefully put Jai on the back seat of the car and drives the car to the hospital 🏥 while Vivek and Freddy were in Jai's house 🏡 and check for break in and other stuff in the house 🏡 and around the house 🏡. After 30 minutes they reached to the hospital 🏥 and see that Pradyuman and Salunke were sitting on the chair and rest of the team were restlessly standing by the operation theatre. Pradyuman see them and ask

Pradyuman - Any clues?

Vivek - No sir

Salunke - Pradyuman I think from now on someone has to stay with Jai

Pradyuman - You know Jai's stubbornness

Abhijeet - Sir, Salunke sir is right, someone has to take care of Jai or else Jai would lose his mind and someone has to take care of Jai's drinking habit

Purvi - I accept with Abhijeet sir or else Jai sir will surely ruin his life forever

Daya - What do you mean Purvi?

Purvi - In one of my night 🌃 duty, I saw Jai sir was drinking in the CID beauro

Pradyuman - In CID beauro (shocked 😲)

Purvi - Not exactly in the beauro, Jai sir was drinking in the canteen with a girl

Trio - Girl? (shocked 😲)

Purvi - Yes sir

Freddy - Did you see who was it?

Purvi - No sir and Jai sir was ...

Sachin - Was?

Shreya - What is it Purvi, say it

Tarika - Say what did you see that night 🌃

Purvi - Jai sir was kissing that girl and when he returned back to the beauro, he was completely drunk

Salunke - Why you did not say anything about this to us?

Purvi - Jai sir told me not to tell anyone about this

Salunke - Pradyuman you have to take a decision right away or else someone might use him

Pradyuman - You are right but who will have him, I mean I don't know any of his relatives except for Chitrole and until I remember Chitrole does not have any good relationship with his relatives

Salunke - Jai's close friends?

Pradyuman - No.

Abhijeet - Sir why do you have to search for someone to take care of Jai

Pradyuman What do you mean Abhijeet? (confused 😕)

Abhijeet - What are we here for

Tarika - Yes sir, we will take Jai with us to our house 🏡

Pradyuman - No, you guys have Abhilasha and we can't take risk

Daya - Sir, I and Shreya will take care of Jai

Shreya - Yes sir and in this way we may come to know who is that girl is

Pradyuman - Are you both sure about it?

Dareya - Yes sir (smiling 😀)

Pradyuman - 🆗!

After an hour later, a doctor 👨 ️ comes out of the operation room and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Doctor 👨 ️ how is Jai now?

Doctor 👨 ️- He will be fine soon but I think you should take him to a depression doctor and he has to take care of himself very much carefully and he do really needs some rest like for two ✌️ weeks

Daya - Don't worry doctor 👨 ️ we will take care of everything

Doctor 👨 ️ - Remember that you have take care of him very much carefully and give his medicines on time

Shreya - 🆗 doctor

Abhijeet - When we can see him?

Doctor 👨 ️ - You can see him right now but do remember what I have told you

Pradyuman - 🆗

The CID team enter Jai's room and Jai see them with a weak smile and tries to sit on the bed but Salunke say

Salunke - Jai please lay down

Jai - I am 🆗 sir

Pradyuman - Jai it's my order so lay down (angry 😡)

Jai lay sit on the bed with support and ask

Jai - Sir is everything 🆗ay?

Pradyuman - From now on you are going to be staying with Abhijeet and Daya

Jai - Why sir? (shocked 😲)

Pradyuman - Because of your carelessness and I need to know about something

Jai - What sir?

Pradyuman - Who is that girl 👧 you were kissing the other night 🌃?

Jai see Purvi with disappointedly and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Jai don't look at her and she has done the right thing and answer my question (angrily 😡)

Jai - I won't say anything about it and I won't go anywhere (stubbornly)

Pradyuman - If you like it or not you are going to stay with Daya and Abhijeet and this is my final decision and from now on you will come and go to beauro with Abhijeet, Daya, Shreya and Tarika

Jai - But sir...

Salunke - Don't push your luck Jai

Jai - I won't stay with them

Daya - Why you won't stay with us?

Jai - Abhilasha needs proper care and you and Shreya have lots of life together

Tarika - I will take care of Abhilasha

Shreya - You don't need to worry about me and Daya and you are going to stay with us

Jai - I am happy alone

Abhijeet - We are not ready to lose you and you have to stop your drinking habit or else it will cost your life

Jai - I am not going to anyone's house 🏡 and this is my first and final decision (stubbornly)

Freddy - Jai sir please try to understand what we are coming to say

Jai - Freddy I am alright. I just need some time to adjust to my 🆕 life without my daughter Diya. I can take care of myself without any help from anyone

Daya - Jai try to understand us

Jai - Daya I know what is a orphan life more than you so please let me live my life alone like I want

Pradyuman - 🆗 do as your wish! Come on everyone let Jai be alone for tonight 🌃 and tomorrow

Everyone goes out and Tarika say

Tarika - Sir we can't leave Jai alone like this

Pradyuman - Jai needs time and trust me he will change his mind or else we have to take our decision about him and his health.

Tarika - 🆗 sir

Two ✌️ days later also Jai was still stubborn with his decision so duo told the doctor 👨 ️ to put a strong sleeping injection 💉 and they took Jai to their house 🏡 and Jai was forced to accept their decisions and Chitrole was supporting the CID team.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Diya see her father disappointly and ask

Diya - Who was that girl 👧?

Jai - My personal matter

Diya - Good thing that dadu took the right decision on the right time

Daya - Jai where is the sweet?

Jai - I forgot that we have a Pankaj here, wait Pankaj I will get your sweet in few minutes. Priya help me or else Pankaj can be trouble for everyone

Diya and Priya laugh 😂 at Jai's joke and the rest does not understand anything so Shreya ask

Shreya - Where is Pankaj is here and Who is Pankaj?

Priya Jai means Daya (laughing 😂 )

Daya - Jai (annoying)

Priya, Shreya and Tarika clean the table while Jai makes the special kheer. Duo's wife went to hall to talk to Diya and Priya hugs Jai from back and keeps her head on his back and Jai ask

Jai - Is everything okay with you and Sanjay?

Priya - Do you really want to spoil our mood?

Jai - I can't see you suffering any more

Priya - What help do you need from me?

Jai - Roast the nuts and keep it in a bowl

Priya starts to tease Jai with her touch. In one level Priya teasingly rub her hand on his manly part and Jai say

Jai - Priya please don't do this

Priya - It's been years since we last had it with you

Jai - Everyone is at hall and we can't do this and I don't have any interest in this stuff and I have lost interest in it

Priya - 🆗! (disappointedly)

Jai see everyone was busy so he hugs Priya and kiss on her head and say

Jai - I still love you very much that I can't say. Next to Diya and CID if I care about something else is you and only you. I know that you have sacrificed a lot for me. Priya what are you hiding from me? What is Sanjay up to? I don't want to lose you forever

Priya kiss Jai on his lips and see him with love and say

Priya - Wish I knew the answers for your questions. I really don't know anything Jai. I want to live with you forever like before

Jai - Let's see what what is stored for us in the future but I promise you that I will never leave you alone no matter what

Priya - I know that

Priya kiss Jai on his lips and hugs him tightly and Jai say

Jai - Let me finish my kheer or else I have to restart it again and you are a complete distraction for me now so go to hall

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went to hall to chat with others. After few minutes later, Jai brings the kheer and serve it for everyone and he sit beside Diya. Everyone was talking about random things while eating kheer. After kheer they went went to their own rooms to sleep. In Jai's room, Priya ask

Priya - Why you did not tell them that I came to see you that night 🌃?

Jai - I did not want anyone to know about our secret

Priya - You are right

Jai - Priya please you can't avoid forever not telling me what Sanjay is up to and we can't always hide and meet like this.

Priya - I am glad that we did not divorce

Jai - Yeah or else we both would be regretting it

Priya - Why you did not say that it was me on that night 🌃?

Jai - It is our personal matter that I don't want anyone to know about it and what is this box?

Priya - I totally forgot about this... I have got rest of the information you want

Jai - Thanks, with this I can arrest them

Priya - Be very careful

Jai can see the same worried eyes which he used to see whenever he goes on a mission or raid. Jai say

Jai - Until you and your prayers are with me nothing is going to happen to me

Priya - My prayers are always with you and your CID family

Jai - I know that my wifey

Priya - I love you very much my hubby

Jai - I love you so much that I can't say but I would love to show it to you but right now it is not the right thing to do so don't you dare tempt me to do it to you

Priya - I can understand. Let's sleep now it is late already

Jai kiss on her head and both lay on the bed 🛏 and they hug each other and Jai say

Jai - Good night 🌃 my life

Priya - Good night 🌃 my life

Jai sleep immediately while Priya think about the day of the she and Jai fake divorced

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Jai and Priya's secret?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviews!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

Priya think about the day of the she and Jai fake divorced

 **(Flashback starts)**

Priya enter her room and put sleeping 😴 Sanjay in his crib and see a another crib which she had for her and Jai's daughter. She see Sanjay and smile with tears and say

Priya - I wish I had my daughter, your younger sister and your father with me right now. Just to have you, I lost my one and only happiness which is Jai. Now I hope my father will not trouble Jai.

Priya's phone 📱 vibrate and Priya see a message and see Jai's name on the sender 🆔 and she open the message and see a baby's 👶 photo and see the text on the photo **(Our daughter Diya Jai Sharma)**. Priya smile with tears to her daughter which she could not see because of her father. Priya text Jai a message

Priya - Jai please don't divorce me

In hospital 🏥, Jai was sitting on a chair and keep seeing his daughter Diya and his phone 📱 vibrates and he see a message from her and he opens the message and read the message and smiles with tears and reply

Jai - I can never do anything wrong like that. How is Sanjay and what is he doing?

Priya - Sanjay is 🆗 and he is sleeping 😴 right now... I wish you could be here with me right now, I feel so lonely

Jai - Same here too babe.

Priya - How is Diya's health now and when you could take her home 9?

Jai - Tomorrow I could take her home 🏡. Tarika and Shreya coming tomorrow for my help and Diya is 🆗 now

Priya - 🆗! What did you have for dinner tonight 🌃?

Jai - Chicken sandwich. What about you?

Priya - Going to have my dinner

Jai - 🆗 eat something healthy, I will see you tomorrow

Priya 🆗! I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Priya

In Priya's room, Priya smile and see her mother was in her room and say

Priya - She is 🆗 maa so don't worry about anything

Naina - I am glad that she is 🆗

Priya - I am so sorry that I never listened to you some times

Naina - I understand why you did that but I advice you that you should not listen to your father anymore

Priya - If I do that he will surely ruin Jai's life forever which I don't want. I know that I insult Jai in front of everyone but Jai knows that I do not mean anything I say and I don't want the same thing to happen to Diya. I can't lose her no matter what

Naina sit on the bed 🛏 beside her daughter and she hold Priya's hand tightly and ask

Naina - Do you really want to divorce Jai and leave your daughter to Jai?

Priya - I have no other choice. If I don't do it then Jai will suffer more and he had it enough. I gave birth to five 🖐️ of his kids and dad did some things which I don't want to think about it and I do not want dad to touch Diya and for that I would do anything. Maa, Diya is my and Jai's fifth baby 👶 and I know that if anything happens to this baby 👶, Jai will surely lose his mind which I don't want to happen.

Naina - I accept it but think about Diya, she needs you right now more than anything. Jai can't handle a baby 👶 alone, I mean in some level he needs you more than anyone.

Priya - I know that but papa won't let me go. I can't and won't marry Deepak Kumar. I can't live without Jai

Naina - Come on let's go have dinner

Priya and Naina went to dinning room and see Ravi and Sunita were talking about something and. Priya and her mother sit on the chair and Naina ask

Naina - What you both were talking about?

Ravi - Sanjay's custody

Priya - What do you mean dad? (alarmed}

Ravi - It's Deepak's son so it is his responsibility not mine to take care of that stupid baby 👶

Naina - Ravi remember that he is our grandson

Ravi - I don't care

Priya wanted to argue with her father but she know that it is waste of time and energy and that energy she did not have right now. Priya quietly eat her dinner and went to her room and sit on her bed 🛏 and look at out of the window. Priya's phone 📱 rings and she answered the phone 📱 without seeing it because she know who is calling her

Priya - Say Jai

Jai can feel something was wrong with Priya

Jai - Is everything alright there jaan?

Priya - I made a mistake as usual

Jai - What did your dad say now?

Priya - Deepak has to take the responsibility of Sanjay or else...

Jai - I get it. What did you have for dinner?

Priya - Roti and vegetables curry. Jai, I don't want to lose Sanjay

Jai - I know that! Call and tell me what happened when you returned home 🏡 from Deepak Kumar's house 🏡

Priya - Okay! When are you going to come to my house 🏡?

Jai - Tomorrow after I left Diya in the house 🏡 with the CID team

Priya - Oh (disappointedly) I thought that you would bring her with you

Jai - You can come to my house 🏡 whenever I am home 🏡 and alone with Diya or else I will do something for you

Priya - I like the first option and in this way we both can spend some quality time together and family life too

Jai - I am really sorry

Priya - For what? (confused 😕)

Jai - I wasn't there for you when you really needed me and showing my mother's anger on you

Priya - Jai, you were always there for me whenever I wanted you near me. You are a perfect husband any wife can ask for and for you, your work is more important than anything in this world which I know and understand because I know that you have worked very much hard to get this much successful and you were mainly there with me when I was in labour.

Jai - How is your finger 🖕 now?

Priya - 🆗 but little bit painful. Jai I wish you were here with me right now in my bed

Jai - I may take some time off from my work like this weekend to arrange Diya's room so if you want you can come over and spend some time with Diya and me

Priya - I will try my best to find a way out of this mad house 🏡 of mine

Suddenly Sanjay starts to cry 😭and Jai say

Jai - I will message you when I am coming there and you take care of Sanjay now

Priya - OK, bye babe

Jai - Bye jaan

Priya take care of Sanjay and for her bad luck Sanjay was awake whole night 🌃. The next day at 8:30am 🕣, Jai text Priya about his arrival. Priya call him immediately and ask when Jai answered his phone 📱 immediately

Priya - Jai can I please come to your place for a while please

Jai - What happened and why do you sound so tired?

Priya - Sanjay (yawning)

Jai - Sleeping 😴 or awake?

Priya - Just went to sleep and I want to see Diya and hold her in my hands for once and I am exhausted with this boy already

Jai laugh and say

Jai - Sorry my bad

Priya - Jai are you OK?

Jai - Yeah, almost had a accident

Priya - Drive your darling carefully and remember that it is our 2nd anniversary gift for you

Jai - Which I have not got any scratches on it till now

Priya - Can you plan anything for my escape?

Jai - Already on it my love, you get ready and I will pick you up from your place

Priya - 🆗. (smiling 😁)

After 45 minutes later Jai arrived at Priya's house 🏡 and Jai takes a deep breath and take the divorce papers and went inside the house 🏡 and see Priya with her parents and his mother and Ravi ask

Ravi - Have you got the papers or forgot it as usually you used to do (teasing)

Jai - I got it but I have some conditions

Sunita - What?

Jai - I want Priya on weekends

Sunita - Why do you want her?

Jai - To take care of her daughter Diya when I have extra work

Ravi - Why don't you have anyone help from your team? (teasing)

Jai - I have but I don't like to take too much by someone else and I don't want my daughter to have milk powder because it is not good for any baby 👶

Naina - He has a very good point so it is 🆗 with me

Jai - One more condition

Ravi - Say!

Jai - Priya has to stay with me without Sanjay

Sunita - You have no right to say that (angrily 😡)

Jai - I really don't want someone else's baby in my house 🏡 but if Priya wants she can bring him but he has to have want is made in my house 🏡 and he can't bring anything from here or else I will surely throw it away if I find it and last he has to wear normal clothes in my house 🏡 which I have bought for him

Priya - 🆗!

Jai - For 6 months I want Priya for feed Diya then afterwards you can do anything you like with her

Priya - 🆗 but I won't stay after I feed her

Jai - 🆗 with me so let it start it from today

Ravi - Why today? Today is not weekend (angry 😡)

Jai - I don't want to feed powder milk and the doctor said that it is good to give her mother's milk and she did not have anything since she is born so I have bought doctor's signature so now you can't do anything or else I will surely arrest you and trust me if I open my mouth then you will be in jail rest of your life with my mother and your companies will be closed in 24 hours so think wisely in front of me and talk or else you will get what you deserve (calmly)

Naina - Ravi, Jai is right. I hope you remember that I fed our daughter for a year

Ravi and Sunita were very much angry 😡 and Jai see Priya and say

Jai - Read the papers and then sign it

Priya read everything and sign it and say

Priya - Come on let's go and feed your useless and unwanted daughter and I have to go and see my friend Annie

Jai - 🆗!

Jai and Priya went to Jai's car 🚙 and they sit in the car 🚙 and Jai start to drive to his house 🏡. Priya ask

Priya - After 6 months I am nothing to you?

Jai - You are everything to you since my childhood

Priya - Are those papers were really real?

Jai - No, like I always say, I can't live without you

Priya - Shall I drive the car 🚙 you look tired

Jai - You too

Priya - More than me, you look very much tired

Jai - I am alright my jaan

Priya - Had breakfast?

Jai - No but don't worry, I will surely eat when we get home 🏡

Priya - 🆗

In Jai's house 🏡, Jai and Priya enter the house 🏡 and see Tarika was holding Diya and playing with her. Jai say

Jai - Tarika you can go CID beauro now, Salunke sir will need your help

Tarika see Priya and see Jai and ask

Tarika - What is she doing here?

Jai - You know it

Tarika - But Jai...

Jai - Tarika, I am going to stay here for today so I will take care of everything and don't worry about anything

Tarika - I will stay here with you (stubbornly)

Jai - Tarika, Salunke sir needs you in forensic lab and I am staying here so don't worry (firmly)

Suddenly Tarika's phone 📱 rings and Salunke ask

Salunke - Tarika are you coming to forensic lab or not?

Tarika see Jai and Priya and think for a while and then Jai takes her phone 📱 and say

Jai - Salunke sir, Tarika is coming in few minutes

Salunke - 🆗

Jai see Tarika and say

Jai - Now you have no other choice so go now

Tarika - 🆗 but if you need anything just let me know immediately

Jai - 🆗!

Tarika - I have the diapers in your room

Jai - I will take care of everything so please go and help Salunke sir in forensic lab

Tarika - After beauro I will come back here to check on Diya

Jai - 🆗 meri maa (🙏)

Tarika kisses Diya on her cheeks and give her to Jai and went to CID beauro. Priya say

Priya - She hates me

Jai - Time will fix everything on the right time

Priya see Diya and ask

Priya - Can I hold her? (hesitate)

Jai - You don't want ask me, she is your daughter too

Suddenly Diya starts to cry and Jai say

Jai - Looks like her tummy is wanting her mummy (jokingly)

Priya lightly slap on his shoulder and takes Diya and ask

Priya - Which room?

Jai - Your wish, I am going to make something to eat

Priya - I will be in our room

Jai - 🆗!

After few minutes later, Jai enter his room and see Priya was feeding their daughter and Priya ask

Priya - What are you looking at us like that?

Jai - My wife and my daughter

Priya see him and smile weakly and Jai sit on the bed 🛏 beside her and kiss her on her head and say

Jai - I am so sorry for yesterday and I was scared that I would lose you and our baby 👶 and Sanjay

Priya - It's not your fault the way you reacted yesterday. I would have accepted if you took both of them

Jai - So that you won't be working (teasing)

Priya - I would be relaxed that the kids were in good person and I know that you would have taken care of yourself without my help

Jai - I am nothing without you

Priya see Diya and say

Priya - Looks like she is very much hungry than Sanjay

Jai - Yeah, the doctor and nurse did not give her anything since she was born and I can't believe that we did not notice her in the ultrasound

Priya - Some times it happens so don't be hard on yourself and I have made a decision

Jai - What?

Priya - Do you remember my friend Mary

Jai - Yes

Priya - She just had her baby 👶 yesterday so I will be coming here to help her out with baby stuff and everything so everyday I can come here and feed Diya and spend some time with her and you.

Jai - What about your dad?

Priya - I will manage and I told everything to Mary so she's happy to help me too

Jai - Sanjay?

Priya - Bottle 🍼

Jai - Don't talk crazy

Priya - Jai, I mean it and you know that I did not want to have him and you forced me

Jai - We had no right to kill a life and if you did that, we both would not have known about this one (seeing Diya)

Priya - Yeah (seeing Diya with love)

Jai - I will cook the remaining and when you done with her do let me know

Priya - 🆗

Jai went to kitchen and Priya was quietly feeding Diya. After few minutes later, Jai enter the room and say

Jai - Breakfast is ready

Priya - Quite

Priya was putting Diya in her cradle in Jai's room and put a blanket on her and kiss on Diya's head and Jai hug Priya from back and keep his head on her shoulder and ask

Jai - What are you looking at our daughter? (whispering)

Priya - Her innocence

Jai - What is bothering you now?

Priya - My dad and your mum can do anything to our daughter and I don't want anything happen to her. I don't want to lost her like our other kids

Jai - I have the same fear but if your God has decided that we both don't deserve a child 👶 then it is 🆗 with me

Priya - You won't accept that God do exist

Jai - For me the God thing is died forever when my dad died and do not force me to trust something I don't want to

Priya - Let us have our breakfast

They went to kitchen and sit on their place and Priya see the breakfast and say

Priya - Too much for one day

Jai - You need it for everything and trust me you deserve a good break from your crazy family and some healthy foods

Priya - I have talked to Deepak about the baby 👶 and other stuffs and he is very much glad that I took my own decisions for the first time... Do you think he was making fun of me?

Jai - What do you think he was saying... What would you like to have first?

Priya - Your special sandwich

Jai - Need Cheese spread or butter?

Priya - Both... Are you saying that I don't have any guts to take my own decisions (angry 😡)

Jai - When did I say anything like that

Priya - Then?

Jai - You are strong, independent, intelligent and have lots of guts, all I am coming to say is that you can't let your dad control your life forever... This is your life not his and think about your passion for having your own business and I am glad that it is going good right now but you have to keep checking on them once in a while and other stuffs. You can't always hide your passion forever. Priya, I don't know how long I can live in this world 🗺 and for you and our daughter, and I can't leave CID. My work keeps me busy and I want the same with you too. I don't want you to live in your dad's money and I know that you don't but you have to talk to your family about you living separately with Sanjay and you should only give want you can afford him or else it will surely spoil your life and his too. Look I know that you want to give best for the kids but we can't grow the kids in same way. Priya my salary is little bit tight for any expensive stuff, I can only save money and buy for Diya and I want both of the kids to be equal. I don't want Diya being ashamed of me and I want them to share their feelings with us and I want them to trust us to tell anything good and bad.

Priya - I accept with you. I want everything like we had with Nitya and Satya.

Jai - Do you really want this right now... I mean talk about something we want to forget and not anyone know about it

Priya - I want to remind you that it was not your fault for what happened with them

Jai - I wish I could have been extra careful with them and your dad's matter. I remind you that I would never forgive him for what he did with them and rest of our three babies

Priya - I can't forgive him myself then only I ask you to do it. Do you have any plans for the weekend?

Jai - No, except CID team coming home 🏡

Priya - Then how can I come here?

Jai - I will talk to them don't worry and here is your favorite sandwich and finish what is on your plate. When are you going to meet him?

Priya - This afternoon or evening. At night 🌃 he is going to 🆕 Jersey with his younger siblings for a week

Jai - Why?

Priya - Holiday from work and I don't know how everything is going to go

Jai - I have talked to him about everything and he is fine with everything but he doesn't want to marry you because your dad's greediness, selfishness and unsatisfition. Don't say anything about this chat with your family or else you know what would happen to our daughter

Priya - I am not that much idiot to do something like that and thanks for your help. I will try to solve everything soon for us

Jai - I may go on a mission a month later but it is not confirmed yet so we have to plan about that

Priya - I will manage everything here and I think you should leave Diya to your team so that I can be relaxed

Jai - You look extremely tired, it would be good if you take a nap for a while

Priya - You are right

Jai and Priya clean the kitchen and went to Jai's room and Jai sit on his work table and check his case files 📂 and Priya lay on the bed 🛏 and see Jai. Priya ask

Priya - Are you not tired?

Jai - I am but I have to submit this files 📂 by evening.

Priya - Come on Jai, take some rest then do whatever you want to work. If you want to take a good care of our daughter then you have to take care of yourself

Jai keep his file 📂 on the table and went to his bed 🛏 and sit on the bed 🛏 and smile ️ and say

Jai - You always know what you have to say on the right time

Priya - That is why I married you and loving you

Jai - I am sorry

Priya - Why? (confused 😕)

Jai - For being harsh on you and not staying with you when you really need me

Priya - I don't care about what other people say about you but for me you were always with me whenever I needed you so don't say sorry to me and try to take rest because you really need it more than me

Jai - 🆗!

Jai kiss Priya on her lips 💋 with passion and love and suddenly they hear a crying and Jai say

Jai - Looks like we have a 🆕 intruder to disturb our love life

Priya - We made that intruder (teasingly)

Jai - I hate intruders in our love life (irritated)

Priya - Looks like my hubby is getting a bit jealous

Jai - I will get her

Jai got up and went to Diya's crib and pick her up and went to his bed 🛏 and sit on the bed 🛏 and Priya ask

Priya - Diaper?

Jai - No... Just a nightmare or sound of us

Jai was keeping Diya on his shoulder and taping on her back. Priya say

Priya - I can't believe that we both have to live like this

Jai - Everything is alright and we can't give a bad environment in the house 🏡 that would surely effect their lives forever so don't think too much about this

Priya take Diya from Jai and put Diya in between them and say

Priya - I can't live without you and Diya

Jai - Priya, you are taking too much stress so take some rest. You had suffered enough in this pregnancy so try to forget everything and let's hope that our future will be better

Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - Take a good rest

Priya - 🆗

After few hours later Jai wake up and see Diya and Priya and smile ️. Jai got fresh up and went to kitchen and make coffee and went to his room and keep the coffee on the side table and sit on the bed 🛏 and try wake up Priya and Priya say

Priya - Let me sleep Jai (sleepily)

Jai - Don't you want to go home 🏡

Priya - No Jai (childishly)

Jai - i l can't manage two ✌️ babies at the same time (teasing)

Priya - Not my problem

Priya open her eyes 👀 and see smiling 😀 Jai and hugs him and suddenly they hear crying and Priya say

Priya - I deserve your father's love and attention too Diya (childishly)

Jai - Looks like she does not want me away from her (teasingly)

Jai pick Diya up and say Jai say

Jai - Priya get a diaper from Diya's room

Priya went to Diya's room and gets a diaper and a important paper 📄 and went to Jai's room and gives the diaper to Jai and she read the paper 📄 while drinking her coffee. After few minutes later Jai was playing with Diya and Priya was getting ready to back to her house 🏡. Priya say

Priya - Jai let me start moving or else dad might come here and I have kept the feeding bottle 🍼 in the fridge and make sure it is in room temperature and little bit warm before you give it to Diya

Jai - 🆗. Let me drop you home 🏡 and Tarika and Shreya will be here any second now

They hear a doorbell ring and Jai say

Jai - It should be them

Jai went to open the door 🚪 and in Jai's room, Priya was playing with her daughter Diya. Duo, Shreya and Tarika enter the room and they were shocked 😲 to see Priya and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What is she doing here?

Jai - Diya was not drinking milk properly so I told her to stay for a while and you guys know my rules

Daya - 🆗

Jai - I will leave Priya and come

Shreya - She could go by herself

Jai - I bought Priya here so it is my responsibility so you guys keep an eye on Diya until I come back

Abhirika and Dareya - 🆗

Shreya pick up Diya and Priya and Jai went to the hall and Jai say

Jai - I have made some snacks for you all and milk is in the fridge

Shreya - We will take care of everything

Priya was about to leave the house 🏡 when Diya starts to cry 😭. Jai hold Diya but Diya was still crying 😭. Priya ask

Priya - Can I hold her?

Jai gives Diya to Priya and to Abhirika and Dareya surprise Diya stops crying and starts to play with Priya. After few minutes later Priya gives back Diya to Tarika and goes to Jai's car 🚙 and Jai went to his car 🚙 and start the car 🚙 and drive to Priya's house 🏡. After few minutes later Jai see Priya crying 😭 and say

Jai - Don't get too much attached with Diya or else it will hard for us and the kids

Priya You are right

Priya wipe her tears. When they reached her house 🏡, Priya kiss Jai on his lips, cheeks and head and went into her house 🏡 and see her mother and her mother can say that she has been crying and say

Naina - Wash your face and get changed before your dad finds you like this

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went to her room and went to her drawer and open it and see a photo frame and see the photo. It was a family photo, in which she and Jai were smiling 😀 happily with their one year old daughter Nitya and their son Satya. Priya can see a purely lovely smile on Jai's face which changed when they lost Nitya and Satya because her father killed them in front of her and Jai and made them silent forever. She cannot forget the way Jai was acting after their kids died. She still remember the way Jai was totally changed. She even remember when she saw Jai blaming himself and crying 😭 for Nitya and Satya. Priya keep the photo in her drawer and locked it and went to her bathroom and gets freshen up and gets charged and they went to Deepak's house 🏡. After few hours later, Priya text Jai

Priya - Thanks for your help and how is Diya?

Jai - Great to hear. She is 🆗, she is playing with ACP sir and Salunke sir. I am at Abhijeet and Daya's house 🏡 right now.

Priya - Did you feed Diya?

Jai - Yes. How is Sanjay?

Priya - He is as usual fine. I will come on Saturday morning and leave at Sunday night 🌃

Jai - 🆗

Priya - Make Diya's room ready by Saturday

Jai - Sure my lovely jaan and delete my text

Priya - 🆗!

Priya did as Jai told and she was waiting for the weekend. In duo's house 🏡, Jai smile 😊 at the text and see Diya smiling and playing with old duo and he promised himself that he will keep his family safe in his power.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Priya see sleeping 😴 Jai and kiss on his cheek and Jai say

Jai - Please let me sleep Priya and I have important work tomorrow (sleepily 😴)

Priya - I love you very much Jai

Jai see her and say

Jai - I love you so much that I can't say it. Now try to sleep or else you will feel exhausted tomorrow and like I said before I have lots of work to be done

Priya lay on Jai's chest and sleep 😴 with a smile 😊 while Jai was caring her hair and Jai went into a flashback.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Jai's flashback and what is it going to be? Do keep guessing guys 😉**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!**


	12. Chapter 12

' **Thanks for reviews!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for long break, I am been busy that I could not post the story. I promise you that I will try to post the story as soon as possible**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **There will be lots of bold stuff and bold words so do think twice ✌️ and read this chapter**

 **PS :- This chapter is a complete mature content so please 🙏 think about it twice ✌️ and don't blame me afterwards that I didn't warn you guys**

 **X-X-X-X**

Priya lay on Jai's chest and sleep 😴 with a smile 😊 while Jai was caring her hair and Jai went into a flashback.

 **(Flashback starts)**

Jai was working in his personal office which he made for himself in the house 🏡. Jai gets a message on his phone 📱 from Ravi. Jai open the message and see

Ravi - Come and meet me right now

Jai - 🆗

Jai went to his room and see Priya and smile 😊. Priya was seeing herself in front of the mirror and see him and ask

Priya - What are you looking at me?

Jai - I am looking at my 4 months pregnant wife

Priya - I look like I am pregnant with twins or more

Jai - Priya, we have checked it more than three times and still you are saying the same thing almost everyday

Priya - Where are you going? You know that I hate to stay alone in the house 🏡 (sitting on the bed)

Jai sit on the bed 🛏 and kiss her head and say

Jai - I am going to your house. Your dad message me to come. I will be back as soon as possible and have some fun while my mum is away with her foul friends in Goa

Priya - Do you want me to come with you?

Jai keep his hand on her belly and say

Jai - I don't want to risk you and our baby so stay here and have fun, if possible we can go for a dinner date

Priya - Sushi 🍥

Jai - Doctors said no for that

Priya - I don't care and you know me more than doctors who only see me monthly once

Jai - Let me think about it

Priya - After our dinner date, I want you deep inside me before you leave for your mission impossible for tomorrow morning

Jai - Mission impossible, that is what you are going to watch while I am away for a week

Priya - I know that you will not let anything happen and they will fail so mission impossible for the criminals

Jai - I just wish that I can stay with you and take care of you and our baby (keeping his hand on her belly and kissing her belly)

Priya - Go and see dad before he calls you

Jai - 🆗

Jai got dressed and went to Priya's house 🏡. In Jai's house 🏡, Priya see at her baby bump and feeling guilty

Priya - I am very much sorry Jai that I am lying to you. I wish this baby 👶 which I am carrying right now is your not Deepak. I wish I never found out who's baby I am carrying. I hope you forgive me Jai and I hope dad is not going ruin my life anymore or else I have to take a decision that would keep you away from my dad, even if that means I am leaving you

Priya cares her belly and went to kitchen to make a cup of masala ginger and pepper tea 🍵 for herself. In Priya's house 🏡, Jai enter the house 🏡 and hear Ravi was insulting his manager as usual. Jai always felt bad for the managers and employees who is working under his father-in-law. Jai did know how cheap Ravi treated his employees and he liked they deserved more respect and pay raise for their hard work. Jai waited in the hall. After forty-five minutes later, Ravi called Jai in his office room. Ravi say

Ravi - Sit down, I have a very important thing for you

Jai - I can't stay here for a long time, Priya is alone in the house 🏡

Ravi - It's about my daughter Priya

Jai sit on chair 💺 because he knew if Ravi calls him about his wife Priya, it's always not a good news. Jai say

Jai - Say

Ravi - First have some sweets then I will tell you

Jai - Come to the point

Ravi - I have a very good news (smiling 😀)

Jai - What is it?

Ravi - Didn't Priya tell you anything (teasing)

Jai - Come to the point (angrily 😡)

Ravi - Leave my daughter and go away

Jai - I am not a fool to leave her alone with you and you use her for your business profits

Ravi - I am her father

Jai - I am husband and trust me I am no mood of leaving my wife no matter what

Ravi - Even if she is not having your baby 👶 (teasingly)

Jai - What do you want to tell, tell me directly not in circles (angrily 😡)

Ravi - Priya is pregnant with someone else's baby 👶

Jai - I know that because she told me very long time ago

Ravi - Do you know whom she spelt with? (teasingly)

Jai - I did not want to know about it so mind your own business. I am leaving now because my wife is alone in the house 🏡

Ravi - Before you leave please read this file and get lost out of my sight

Jai reads the file and holds Ravi's collar and ask

Jai - How dare you do a DNA test on Priya without my permission and you know how much risky it is (angrily 😡)

Ravi - I really wanted to know that if it is your baby

Jai - I never seen a cheapest father like you in my life. More than your daughter, all you care about is ducking money 💷 and your fucked up reputation in public and media (angrily 😡)

Ravi - I will do whatever I want to do with my daughter and I warn you to stay away from my business

Jai - I am her husband so it is part of my business and I warn you if you cross your line with my wife Priya, you will surely see the worst side of me and trust me you don't want to see me like that

Jai went to his car 🚙 with anger on Priya. Jai drive the car very much fast and went to beach. Jai went to his regular spot and sit on a rock and looking at the sea and gets lost in thoughts and few bottles of beer. After almost three hours later, Jai went home 🏡. In Jai's house 🏡, Priya was worried about Jai and she was having ice cream 🍧. The door opens and Jai enter the house and Priya see him and ask

Priya - What took you so long?

Jai - Eating too much ice cream 🍧 for one day

Priya - Are you drunk?

Jai - I will get freshen up

Priya holds his hand and say

Priya - Sit Jai baby

Jai sit on the sofa and look at her and Priya ask

Priya - What did dad say now that you are upset and drunk

Jai - Finish your ice cream 🍧and get dressed. I have booked a table in your favourite restaurant

Priya - Jai

Jai kiss her on her lips and say

Jai - Finish your ice cream 🍧 and get ready for the date

Jai went to his and went into the bathroom and turn on the shower 🚿. Jai clear his head from what Ravi said to him few hours ago. He did know that Priya did sleep with Deepak without her will. Jai remember how Priya felt guilty to sleep with Deepak and how she had sex with him

 **(Flashback starts)**

Jai was cooking lunch in his house and his mother and wife were out of the house 🏡. Jai did not care where his mother was but he was very much worried about his wife because she was acting strangely for past few months. Suddenly someone keeps ringing the doorbell continually. Jai check the time it was 12:45pm. Jai was hoping it was not his mother and open the door 🚪 and see Priya. Priya was wearing a pink tank top and black shot pants with boots 👢. Jai let her in and he went to kitchen to make lunch. Priya can see dissappoint in Jai's eyes and face without a word she went to her room and took a bath and went to kitchen and have her lunch with Jai. Jai ask

Jai - Where were you?

Priya - My friend's house

Jai - We both know that you are lying to me so we both no need to waste our time and energy

Jai finish his lunch and went to his personal office and start to work on his case files. After an hour later Jai went to check on Priya. He went to his bedroom and see the room was empty so he went to kitchen and his small library and he did not find Priya so he thought that she went out for a long walk. Jai makes himself a tea 🍵 and went to his personal office to continue his work. While working on his case file, Jai felt a hand touching him under the table. Jai did not think anything and continue his work. Jai was continually feel a hand touching him but he ignores it as his imagination. There was a knock on the door and Jai see and smile and say

Jai - Hi 👋 Mary

Mary - Hi 👋 Jai, just thought to see you after a long time

Jai - Busy in work. How is the your small business going now?

Mary - Great. I saw your house was open so I thought to chat with you if you are 🆓

Suddenly Jai felt a mouth take his length. Jai thought fuck minx wife. Jai thoughttto tease Priya and say

Jai - Sure we can talk. Priya and maa both of them are not home 🏡 so we can talk freely

Mary - True. Hey Jai, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time now

Jai - Ask

Jai was trying to not to focus on what Priya was doing.

Mary - Does Priya have any problems with having a baby? (hesitate)

Jai - What do you mean?

Mary - It's been few years now and you both don't have kids or you both don't want kids

Jai - I don't spend any time with her then only child stuff would happen. I rarely stay in this house 🏡... Even if I do stay I stay when no one is there to disturb me and my work or else when I am hurt. The mistake is all mine not Priya's, she tries to make this work but I don't cooperate with her since we married

Mary - Then why did you marry if you are not satisfied with her

Jai - I did not say that I am not satisfied with her. I could not give her proper time. I love her very much like I always used to love her while we were in school. She is everything to me on that time and everything to me this time too. I love her so much that I can't express my love to her. Sex is just physical pleasure and we both know that we really don't want that, we both just need time to stay with each other peacefully without any nagging. I just want to live her one peaceful day and that is enough for me and her

Mary - You love her crazily. Man, wish my husband was like you. I wish you were my husband not David

Suddenly Jai felt sharp bite on his length and he gets a sweat on his forehead. Mary ask

Mary - Are you 🆗?

Jai - Yeah, just a sharp pain in my back

Mary - I hate the way Priya, her father and your mother treats you

Jai - I don't care how people treat me, all I care about is Priya and her happiness and for that I will do anything

Mary - Jai I have been wanting to you for a long time

Jai - What?

Mary - Priya is cheating on you and I think that you should divorce her

Jai - How do you know about it?

Mary - I saw her with a guy and she was kissing him

Jai - I know that she is meeting a guy and flirting with him but she is not cheating on me

Mary - Okay

Jai and Mary talk for few minutes. Mary went to her house. Jai confirmed that Mary was gone then he got up from his chair and see under the table and see Priya and ask

Jai - What the fucking hell were you doing? She could have seen you. You are totally insane

Priya see him innocently and say

Priya - I just wanted to have some fun with you

Jai - Come out of the table

Priya comes out of the table and Jai say

Jai - Room now

Priya went to her room and Jai rearrange everything in his office and went to his room and see his wife w was sitting on the bed 🛏 and he say

Jai - I don't want to know whom you were with. I was worried about you for past few weeks. Is everything okay with you?

Priya did not answer anything and looking at the floor. Jai sit beside her and hug her and say

Jai - If you are uncomfortable then don't tell me anything. I want you to be happy

Priya - I will tell you after we make love

Jai - Okay do as your wish (kissing her head)

Priya see him and kiss him passionately and love. Jai respond with same passion and love. Priyallay Jai on the bed 🛏 and kiss his neck and Jai kiss) close his eyes and enjoy her kissing. Jai can't correctly remember when they made love to each other. Priya say

Priya - It's been months we made love

Jai - True.

Priya - I think I should give you a hickey that everyone see it

Jai - Don't you dare hickie me like you are planning

Priya - I hated the way Mary was talking to you

Jai - Jealous wife

Priya - When my husband is handsome then I have to show everyone that he is taken. He is a married man. He is married to me

Jai - Then I also have to give you a love mark that you are taken not available for any other men

Priya - I am all your

Jai - Prove it (teasingly)

Priya - I would love to prove it

Priya kiss on his neck and remove his t-shirt and kiss on his chest and kiss his face and suck his earlobe and bite it lightly and kiss it. Jai close his eyes and was enjoying his wife attention and love making. Jai hug her tightly and they turn. Jai see her with love and affection. Jai kiss on her head, face, cheeks, eyes 👀, nose 👃 and her lips roughly. Jai put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and play with her tongue and kissing her and moaning in her mouth. Priya did the same and say

Priya - I am loving this very much

Jai - Me too

Jai kiss on her neck and her collar bone and kiss her soft skin and say

Jai - Perfect spot to do my job

Priya see him blushing and they both kiss and Jai kiss on her soft skin on her neck and suck and lick it while Priya was holding Jai's hair. Jai remove her t-shirt and kiss her collar bone and Jai tease on her soft skin and Priya say

Priya - Please mark me as your master

Jai - Are you sure about it my mistress? (teasingly)

Priya - I can't take it anymore master please mark me as your please give me a hickey master (moaning)

Jai - As your wish mistress

Jai suck and lick her soft skin and bite her soft skin hardly while sucking and licking her and while Priya was moaning loudly. Jai see the hickie and say

Jai - I love to see this love mark on you

Priya - Now it's my turn mister

They turn and Priya kiss on his face and kiss on his lips passionately. She kiss on his neck and suck on his neck and Jai moan and hug her. Priya kiss his neck and bite it hard enough to leave a mark and see the mark and say

Priya - Now anyone can see that you are married

Jai kiss on her lips and he carefully remove her bra and kiss her breasts and they turn and Jai kiss her breast and lick her nipples and suck on her nipples and squeezing her other breast and give the same attention to her other breast. Aftet playing with her breasts, Jai kiss on her stomach and lick her stomach and again went to attend her breast and say

Jai I love sucking and licking and biting you

Priya - I love it too

Jai keep his hand on her legs and tease her while he was kissing her hands. Priya close her eyes and enjoy it. Jai remove her skirt and kiss on her legs. Jai kiss her legs fully but not exactly where she needs it. Jai sit on the bed and say

Jai - Lay on your stomach

Priya lay on her stomach and Jai kiss, bite and lick her back and her legs. Jai lay on the bed 🛏 and Priya sit on top of him and kiss him on his lips and she starts to tease him by moving up and down on his pants. Jai moan and see Priya with love and lust. After few minutes later Jai moan louder and Priya stop her movement because she knew he was going to come if she keeps doing it. Priya sit on the bed 🛏 and Jai lay on his stomach and Priya kiss his back teasingly. Jai got up from the bed and say

Jai - I can't take it anymore Priya, let's finish it

Priya - I did not start anything I want mister

Jai - Priya you are tease that you know that I can't take for a long time. I am damn hard and I want to come already

Priya kiss his lips and say

Priya - Not so soon my love. I have lots of things planned for us to do (kissing his lips continually while she was teasing him with her hand on his denim)

Jai - Priyyyaaa (moaning)

Priya sit on her knees and kiss his denim and Jai hold her head. Priya unzip his pants and felt the bulge in his pant and say

Priya - Looks like your partner needs me more than you want me (teasingly)

Jai - I will show you when I am inside you

Priya remove his underwear and take his length and suck on it for a while while Jai close his eyes and enjoy it and say

Jai - I am in heaven right now. You have a great skill fucking mouth there

Priya - I love to please you my husband

Jai - I love it and I love you so much my wife

Priya - Me too

Jai makes her to stand and kiss her roughly while he was playing with her breasts and nipples and he carry her and lay her on the bed 🛏 without breaking the kiss and say

Jai - My turn to please you my jaan

Jai see her wet panties and kiss her inner thighs and he removes her underwear and see her with lust and need. Jai kiss her inner thighs and Priya say

Priya - Jai kiss me there, I want you to kiss me there. I want you to do stuffs there

Jai kiss her there and Priya moan loudly and pull Jai's hair while Jai was kissing and licking her. Jai put his tongue in her and Priya close her eyes and enjoy it. Jai keep his middle finger 🖕 on her clitoris and tease her. Priya feels her pleasure building in her stomach and she can feel that she was going to come anytime soon. Priya moan loudly and Jai start to move his tongue 👅 in and out of her faster because he knew that she was about to come any time sooner. Jai put his finger in her while he was still sucking and licking her. Priya say

Priya - Jai I am going to come

Jai - I can feel it my jaanu. Just relax and let it happen

Priya was continually moaning while pulling Jai's hair. Jai kiss and suck on her clitoris and lightly bite her clit and Priya lift her body from the bed and Jai keep one hand around her hips and keep his other hand on her breast and pinch her nipple hard and Priya moan loudly and she came and Jai was still sucking and licking her. After few minutes later Priya was breathing heavily and see Jai and Jai sit on the bed and see her and Priya say

Priya - That was best of all of our sex life

Jai - I loved it very much that I want to do it forever

Priya - Finish me Jai

Jai - Not so soon. I have lots of plans for you

Jai kiss her and take her breast in his mouth and suck on it then he kiss her stomach and keep his head on her chest and lay quietly on her while his hand was moving on) in and out of her. Priya touch his length and say

Priya - Still hard

Jai - I love to be hard for you

Priya - Let's finish this and go for round two ✌️

Jai - Yeah, I don't know how much longer can I hold it any more

Priya - Yeah can feel it

Jai see her hand on his length and feel his realise is near. Priya say

Priya - - Don't worry too much about it, if you come I know how to make your partner ready in no time (jokingly)

Jai - I know that my love. We have been doing this since we were teenagers

Jai keep himself in middle of her and start to tease her. Priya say

Priya - Jai enter me, please don't tease me like this I can't take it any more... Please fill me in you bad boy

Jai kiss her stomach, breasts, nipples and kiss her lips hard and rough and enter her. Priya close her eyes and tears come out from her eyes and Jai kiss her tears and kiss her earlobe and say in her ear 👂

Jai - Just relax... I won't move until you say

Priya - Stay like that for few minutes. Let it get lubricate

Jai - As your wish!

Jai and Priya keep kissing on face. After few minutes later Priya say

Priya - You can move now. It's been months we had sex that it takes time to adjust

Jai - Same with me too. I love to be inside you

Priya - I love the feeling of you inside me

Jai start to move in and out of her slowly. Priya wrap her legs around Jai and moan in pleasure and joy. Priya thinks to herself

Priya - No one can ever satisfy me and my sexual needs but Jai not even Deepak. I hate lying to you Jai but I can't risk your life. I am so sorry that I am using you to taking my guilt away from my heart.

Jai feel Priya was thinking something so he did not disturb her and keep moving slowly in and out of her. Priya see him with love and Jai ask

Jai - What were you thinking while I am here

Priya - Nothing... I am sorry I was not with you right now

Jai - I know that you are hiding something from me but I don't want to know it until you are comfortable. You are my wife and I know that you will come to me when you need me so I am not scared or worried about anything. I don't care what others say about you, all I care is what are you thinking about you.

Priya kiss his head and lips and enjoy him deep inside her. Priya say

Priya - Jai do it faster

Jai - Are you sure my love?

Priya - Yes baby, I know what I am asking for so don't think

Jai kiss on her neck and he start to move faster in her. Priya moan in pleasure and pull his hair and kiss his lips and she move with him. After few minutes later Jai start to move faster in her and Priya can feel that any time she would come for him and Jai can feel he was about to come for him and Jai can feel that he was about to come so he tries to disconnect his body from her but Priya wrap her legs around him and pull him inside her. Jai say

Jai - Priya please don't do this to me

Priya - Jai please come inside me, please make me a mother

Jai - I don't want to be a parent

Priya - Jai, just because of my father please don't do this to us. We both know that we want a baby 👶, our love sign which we can hold it in our arms

Jai stop his movement in her and Priya say

Priya - Jai please don't stop it when we both are about to come, please let it happen (begging)

Jai - No Priya, I can't lose anymore of our baby just because your dad wants money 💷. I can't handle any more of our baby's died please try to understand me

Priya - If you don't give me a baby 👶 then I will surely sleep with someone else and have his baby 👶 and make you grow it

Jai - Which I would be happy to have as our child. Priya please try to understand me, I can't see you in pain anymore. We lost our twin babies by your father by selling our son Satya to a gangster who killed him and your father killed our daughter Nitya in front of our eyes 👀, then our unknown baby which we came to know afterwards that it was a girl and then our another twin boys which my mother aborted it when you were 7 months pregnant without our knowing. No Priya, I can't take another loss of our child

Priya - Don't you trust me?

Jai see in her eyes 👀 and say

Jai - I trust you more than my own life

Priya - Then let's do it again

Jai - I don't want to hurt you

Priya - I promise you that I will not let it happen again

Priya kiss his lips hungrily and lick his lips and say

Priya - One step at a time

Jai - 🆗

Jai slowly start to move in and out of her and kiss her stomach and starts to move faster in her. After few minutes later Jai feel his is about to come soon. Priya say

Priya - Master please come inside me, make me a mother for your baby 👶 please make me pregnant.

Jai - Your wish is my command my beautiful sexy mistress

Priya - Move faster and don't stop until you have finished with me

Jai - As your wish

Jai start to move even faster and she felt her muscles clenching around him and and after few minutes later, Jai kiss her hard and Priya hear Jai's deep guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot to her womb. Priya smile with satisfaction, happiness and hug him tightly and kiss him continually. After few minutes later both lay beside each other in each other's arms and Jai's one hand was on her stomach. Priya say

Priya - Thanks Jai for fulfilling my wish

Jai - I can't wait to hold our love sign

Priya - Few weeks or months later we will see

Priya start to kiss him and shecclimbed on top of him and they both made lots of love. At night 🌃, Jai was cooking dinner with Priya and he ask

Jai - Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?

Priya - No

Jai - Why?

Priya - I am not really ready to talk to anyone about it

Jai - You know that I am with you so tell me

Priya - When I am really ready then I will surely tell you everything (seeing Jai)

Jai see her and see in her eyes and he can see trust in her eyes but there was fear too whichjhe could not understand even a single bit so he just hugs her and say

Jai - When you need me, you know where to find me

Jai kiss on her head. After dinner they made more love

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai remember how Priya acted strangely until they both came to know that she got pregnant. He can't forget her happiness about going to be a mother and they are going to be a parents.

 **(Flashback starts)**

Jai was working from home for few days because he got very bad injury on his leg and the doctor said that not to put pressure on his leg at least a month so ACP sir put order for home rest and he should not see Jai for a month. Jai was continually seeing Priya and her routine. Jai noticed that Priya was not going out of the house 🏡 at the same time and she has been changing her meeting places. Jai did not think about it too much. One evening Jai was cleaning his room and rearranging everything in his room. Jai's mother was in her friend's house 🏡 for school reunion.. Suddenly the door bell keeps ringing continually, Jai was about to open the door 🚪 while saying

Jai - Coming coming... Leave the bell

Jai open the door 🚪 and see Priya and ask

Jai - What is so hurry for you that you are ringing the bell like mad person

Priya - push him in the house and close the door 🚪 and kiss on his lips and say

Priya - Bed 🛏 now

Jai - We are not having sex now

Priya - Why?

Jai - Whenever maa will return home 🏡

Priya - Trust me, she is not going to come back home soon

Jai - What is it that you are very much happy?

Priya - Our room

Jai - Don't go to our room, I am cleaning up the mess you made

Priya hold his hand and drag him to their room and make him to sit on the bed and say

Priya - I have a big surprise for you

Jai - What?

Priya - Guess it S.I. Jai

Jai - Did you find a 🆕 guy to date?

Priya - No

Jai - 🆕 friend or old friend?

Priya - No (irritated)

Jai - Did you win the bingo game?

Priya - JAI!

Jai - What? I am clueless

Priya - What have we been doing for past few weeks?

Jai - Trying to have great sex while my mom is in the house 🏡

Priya - Try to guess Jai or else I will surely not talk to you anymore

Jai - Did you get any of your favorite book which you wanted to buy for a long time or 🆕 book is released today that you got it and got it signed by the author

Priya - NO CID SENIOR INSPECTOR JAI SHARMA (angry 😡)

Jai - Then what?

Priya - Close your eyes

Jai close his eyes and Priya takes a picture from a file 📂 and and say

Priya - Now open your eyes and see it

Jai open his eyes and see a photo and gets even more confused 😕 and see Priya and Priya gets dissappoint and show a small dot on the photo and say

Priya - Try to guess

Jai - Priya please tell me yourself. I am exhausted with your guessing games

Priya kise his head, face and lips and takes his hand 🖐️ and keep it on her stomach and Jai ask

Jai Are you getting fat or did you try to lose weight?

Priya - I can't believe that you can't guess Jai, I thought you would guess it in one look or signal (crying)

Jai got up and hug her and say

Jai - Priya, I don't know what you want from me. Please tell me what you want, you are worrying me

Priya - You really can't guess it or you joking with me?

Jai wipe her tears and kiss on her head and keep his head on her and see in her eyes 👀 and say

Jai - I seriously don't know and I guess it

Priya - I am carrying

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Priya takes his hand 🖐️ and keep it on her stomach and say

Priya - I am carrying Jai, I am carrying our baby inside me

Jai - Are you... (shocked 😲)

Priya kiss him and remove her top and keep Jai's hand 🖐️ on her stomach and say

Priya - Yes, your guess is right. I am having a life inside, a baby 👶, our baby. I am pregnant with your baby, my baby, our baby

Jai see her stomach and kiss it and say

Jai - Come out soon, I can't wait to see you

Jai keep kissing her stomach with love and Priya ask

Priya - Why are you kissing my stomach like this (teasing)

Jai - I am not kissing your stomach I am kissing our baby inside you. I can't wait to see our baby and hold our baby

Priya - Me too

Jai - Come to us soon my baby girl, we can't wait to see you and hold and play with you and learn lots of things from you and you learn from us

Priya - Already making plans

Jai - We will have our baby, right Priya? (seeing her in her eyes 👀)

Priya can see hope and say

Priya - Yes Jai, we will have our baby

Jai - I will go and make something sweet for us and I can't wait to say to CID team

Priya see Jai going to kitchen with a big smile 😀 and see her stomach and say

Priya - Please baby, you be Jai's not Deepak's. I promise you Jai that won't let anything happen to our baby and for that I will do anything

 **(Flashback ends)**  
 **  
**

Jai open his eyes and hear Priya was knocking on the door and ask

Priya - Jai is everything okay?

Jai takes a deep breath and say

Jai - Yes I am coming

Jai off the shower 🚿 and wrap a towel around him and he enter his room and see Priya was sitting on the bed and looking at him and he ask

Jai - What are you looking at me like that?

Priya - I still fall for you completely

Jai - Don't you want to go on a date with me my mistress

Priya - I am coming my master

Jai - Then get ready

While they were trying to get ready because Priya was continually asking for suggestions. After almost an hour later Jai say

Jai - At last you are ready

Priya was wearing a green saree with pink designer work on it and she was wearing little bit of makeup and wearing pink heels 👠. Jai say

Jai - You look great expect for the heels 👠

Priya - You know I love heels 👠

Jai - I don't want you to trip anywhere

Priya - I specially bought this heels 👠 for this saree

Jai - Wear a sipper 👡

Priya - But Jai... (got cut off by Jai)

Jai - Final decision on this topic

Priya - 🆗 (sadly)

Priya change her heels 👠 and Jai say

Jai - When we go out somewhere after your pregnancy then you can wear whatever you want and I will not stay anything

Priya - I love it when you control it

Jai - Let's go

Jai went to his car 🚙 but Priya lock the door and went to his 🆕 bike which he recently bought. Jai see her and say

Jai - Car 🚙 only

Priya - Bike for once please

Jai breathe heavily and went to his 🆕 bike and sit on it and start it and Priya sit on the bike and hold him tightly and they went on their date. Jai was continually thinking how to talk to Priya about baby and what her father told him. After 35 minutes later they reached a sushi restaurant. They sit on the table which Jai booked near a window where they can talk peacgio) peacefully and no one can hear them. They ordered their starters and Priya can feel Jai was very much quite than usual. Priya sit beside Jai and kiss him on his lips and ask

Priya - Is everything 🆗?

Jai - Yes, I am 🆗

Priya - You look disturb and you have been acting odd since you came from my house

Jai - I am just worried about you and the baby

The starters were served and after few minutes there main course and Jai say

Jai - Priya whatever I ask you should only say the truth

Priya - What is it?

Jai see in her eyes 👀 and keep his hand 🖐️ on her belly and ask

Jai - Is this really mine or Deepak's

Priya gets shocked 😲 and holds his hand 🖐️ on her belly and say

Priya - I hope it is our

Jai - Why you did not tell me anything

Priya - You know the answer!

Jai - I don't care about who's baby you are having but remember that I am always with you no matter what happens between us.

Priya - I know that

Jai - When did you started it?

Priya - Don't make me lose my appetite

Jai - 🆗

They have their dinner and their dessert with chill chat. Priya sit on the bike and hug Jai while Jai was driving home 🏡 and Priya ask

Priya - Can we go and have ice cream?

Jai - Aren't you satisfied with evening ice cream?

Priya - Please

Jai - 🆗 ma'am

They went to beach and buy their ice cream and spicy corn 🌽 and they sit on their private special spot which they used to sit while they were dating and before their marriage. Priya sit in-between Jai's legs and lay her back on Jai's chest and enjoy the view in front of her. After 15 minutes later Priya say

Priya - I started it few months ago because of dad. I was so worried and scared that he should not hurt you so I did it. I hated sleeping with someone else. You know my dad very well. I did not want to bother you with my problems. Whenever I slept with Deepak, I slept with you but I know what I was doing is wrong but I can't risk you. I beg dad not to do the DNA test but you know him, one it should be his way or he will make it his way. I am so sorry I did not tell you anything before

Jai - It's 🆗. The baby is mine if it is mine or not because you are having it

Priya - If you don't want I will end it

Jai - Hey, none of us have the right to end a life. We are going to have this baby no matter what.

Priya - What if it is really not your? (fear)

Jai - I don't care. For me right now this baby you are having right now is mine all mine (keeping his hand 🖐️ on her belly and kiss on her head)

They sit quietly for a while which they both needed. After few minutes later they went home and made lots of love and sleep 😴 in each other arms.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai see Priya with love and kiss on her head with a smile 😊 and close his eyes and sleep 😴 peacefully.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!**


End file.
